Mute Gardener
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Naruto has lost his voice! But the village seems more upset over the loss than Naruto himself. This may turn out to be the perfect opportunity to show all of Konohagakure the real Uzumaki Naruto. SasuNaruSasu (See profile for update)
1. The Gardener

Okay, I don't own Naruto. Also, this will soon become a SasuNaru. Or so I think. Anything else? No, that sounds about it! Now, continue if you still wish…..

_Hope you like, enjoy! _

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 1- The Gardener **

He could be seen out there as soon as the days of Spring began, be they warm or frigid, working in the garden. He snipped the dead ends, got rid of the plants that had died, and made room for new ones to be planted later in the year. No one knew about this little alcove that he cared for so, and that's how he wanted it to stay. Who knew what people would think; the village loud-mouthed idiot had a soft, caring, and responsible side to him that only nature was ever allowed to see. In his garden he never raised his voice above a whisper or mellow tune. He was the constant gardener; it was his real passion, calming activity that did not require any human interaction, judgment, or acting. He wondered sometimes if perhaps everyone was mute and without spoken language, the world would be a better place with no misunderstandings, verbal insults, stumbling over words that you could not quite form, or making up words that you do not quite feel for the sake of what is expected of you in society. It seemed like a perfect idea, but who knows what would happen in reality?

Naruto gathered up the dirt in his hands, feeling its compact nature between his gloved fingers and judging when it would be ready to plant in. He figured on a couple more weeks, once the weather became a bit warmer. Standing up and brushing off his pants with his equally dirt encrusted gloves, he stretched his arms over his head and twisted himself around to crack his back with a relieved sigh. Naruto looked around his garden with a satisfied smile on his face, pleased with the work he had accomplished today. Removing his gloves and throwing them in the bucket with his clippers of different sizes and little shovel, he picked the container up and brought it back to the tool shed with the rest of his supplies.

Done with that, he made his way over to his house, looking forward to a nice cool glass of lemonade. Even though it was only the end of March, gardening always made him thirsty for some lemonade, and who was he to look for something else when he knew exactly what he wanted? Well, he tried to apply that rule to most things in his life at least. Not everything, he knew, that he wanted could be attained. Naruto gave another sigh as he opened the fridge and took out the pitcher of fresh lemonade he had made earlier today. At least his garden gave him some reprieve from his thoughts. He enjoyed being so fully immersed in what he was doing; either snipping the buds, digging out the weeds, or planting new seeds, that it did not allow for anymore thoughts to enter his mind and grow rampant. He could control the growth of his garden under his own care, so different from his life outside of his home. If only life were like his garden, he would never want to leave.

Taking a gulp of the cool liquid, Naruto looked out the window to survey the freshly-turned dirt that he had just finished working on. This was where he wanted to be, he knew he could stay there forever. Turning his head to his calendar as his thoughts reminded him of his schedule outside of these walls, he scanned tomorrow's date; 'Mission' was boxed in orange. He would have to wake early tomorrow to get to the bridge on time to meet Team 7 for their mission. It was hard to get there early every morning when he was a genin, seeing as he lived a half hour away from the village. Though he had had an apartment in the middle of the village, near the academy, he had moved to the outskirts of the village years ago and built his own little place with a backyard for his gardens. Sure, it meant getting up that much earlier to meet his team on time, even though Kakashi would be at least two hours late anyway, he didn't mind the extra burden if it meant that he could escape to his own little world when he was at home. No one could bother him there, because no one knew where he lived. And that's how he wanted to keep it.

Placing his glass down on the table with a soft clink, he broke his gaze from the window and went over to wash the glass out and place it in the dish rack. His eyes glazed over he slowly stepped over to the couch, sitting down to watch a little TV, which did not take much thought or attention. Clicking on the screen he sat there for an hour, watching nothing in particular, before standing up and going to bed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The alarm went off, starting the radio station to the disc jockey talking about the next song that he was going to play. Yet Naruto slept on, too exhausted from the previous day in his gardens to be awoken by such soft noise. Finally, once a different, more upbeat, song cued on, Naruto's mind abruptly switched from that of dreaming to waking. With a loud internal groan he rolled over and swung his body out of bed and over to the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later he was out, dressed, and sitting down for a quick breakfast of rice, toast, and a glass of milk. He had learned from his first "meeting" with Kakashi that it was never good to start a day on an empty stomach. Who knew what challenges Kakashi could have for them today, springing them out of the blue as fast as Kakashi could whip out his porn?

That in mind, Naruto swallowed the final dregs from his glass, placed everything in the sink, and hurried out the door, locking it behind him as he made his way out.

Naruto enjoyed his morning walks to the bridge, as well as the backtracking in the village as not to arouse suspicion if people saw that he had comes from the "wrong" direction. Once he got nearer to his old apartment he picked up his pace a bit to appear as though he had just gotten up and was hurrying to his destination as not to be late.

Once the bridge was in view, he went back to a leisurely pace, waving his hand above his head and greeting his teammates with a loud, "good morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Sakura waved back briefly with little enthusiasm while Sasuke just looked over, gave an upward nod, muttering "dobe", before looking back at the ground with a scowl. But that was all of a response that Naruto needed for him to know that his teammates were okay. He took his place in the middle of the bridge, between Sasuke and Sakura, half kneeling, half leaning against the railings to wait for their sensei as always. No one spoke, comfortable in the silence of one another.

A little over an hour later Kakashi appeared at the top of the bridge on the arch, looking down at his students. Sakura stood up with her usual gusto, along with Naruto, to yell, "You're late!" in sync with one another. Sasuke didn't even bother looking up, but kept his ears peeled for something worth his while, preferably something about the mission they were assigned today.

"Ah, sorry guys," Kakashi grinned, his visible eyes upturned in what _appeared _to be a bashful expression. "I met some old lady coming out of the store and offered to carry her bags and, would you know it, she lived --"

"Liar!" the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Sakura and Naruto's shouts in unison once again. Sasuke, still looking at the ground, let out a small sigh, a bit tired of the typical morning scene he had to endure everyday.

Kakashi got out his Icha Icha Paradise book before filling them in about the mission for today.

"Okay you three, we will be going to the Village Hidden in the Rock in Earth Country. Our mission is to body-guard three men from the Tsuchikage's main council. They have been staying here to enforce peace negations between Konohagakure and their village. Now, they need to go back home and discuss what has been said with the entire council before signing the document. We have to make sure that they get home safely and are not influenced by any other villages or even their own people before they speak to the Tsuchikage. This is a C-classed mission unless anything else happens on the road." Kakashi looked at each member of his team, making sure that they understood the task ahead, "Everyone got it?" All three nodded, and waited for further instruction. "Okay, then we'll meet in two hours at the front gate. Be prepared for at least a month-long mission." They nodded again, "Dismissed," Kakashi disappeared with a pop.

'_Two hours!?' _Naruto silently cursed in his head,_ 'That barely gives me enough time to go home and pack. Unless I just go straight from my house to the gate, minus my usual detour. Then I will have more than enough time.' _Naruto thought with a shrug, _'surely no one will notice. I'll be fine.' _

Without a second glance back to his two teammates, who were too engrossed with getting ready themselves to notice, he set off towards home to get ready for the mission.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was half past noon when he walked through his door, surveying his little house, just as he had left it a few hours ago. Naruto went straight to his room to pack, moving around through his drawers, closet, and bathroom, to gather what he knew he would need.

A few minutes later, with his pack on his shoulders, he was about to reach towards the door he remembered one last thing and turned back around to look through his back door. Peering out through the back window, he gave his garden a critical eye, wondering what would happen while he's gone.

"There'll be a lot of work to do once I get back. Hmm, I'll probably need the relaxing work anyway." With a slightly heavy heart, he walked back to the door, clicking it shut behind him for the second time that day, not expecting to be back for another month; the typical life of a ninja.

Sighing, he made his way out towards the gates, having half an hour left before the appointed time to meet. He would have to hurry if he wanted to make it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There stood Sasuke, hands in his pockets, looking disinterestedly to the road outside the village, while Sakura stood next to him, appearing to try and start a conversation with him, in vain. Naruto chuckled as he walked up to the two, thank Kami they weren't paying attention to the direction in which he had come; if Sasuke was in any way curious, he would stop at nothing to get an answer. Then again, what did Naruto have to worry; Sasuke had never really been interested in anything involving Naruto before, right? Somehow, that thought didn't make Naruto feel all that relieved. He flexed his hands, wishing he was back in his garden, or out training, or something. Anything other than just standing here, watching, and waiting. Who were they waiting for again? Oh right, for Kakashi and the entourage to arrive.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and Sasuke, giving a simple wave and hello like this morning, getting the same reply back, and then standing off to the side to watch Sakura shamelessly try to flirt with Sasuke, getting no results, for which Naruto was overly happy about. One never knew with Sasuke, after all. What was really going on in that bastard mind of his? Maybe he really did have the hots for Sakura as was just too prideful to show it. Though, again, Naruto dearly hoped not. But when he really thought about it, that scenario didn't seem too likely.

Fifteen minutes later, a new record, Kakashi showed up with their charges trailing behind. There were three middle-aged men, with their clean, pressed clothes and graying beards making it clear that they had never done anything more than merely _talk_ about war all their life.

"Okay. Here we have Egami-san, Furusawa-san, and Matoke-san." Kakashi addressed the men, bowing his head to each respectively. "These will be the ninja in charge of ensuring your safety for the duration of the trip; Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." He pointed out his team as he called their names. Each man looked unimpressed at Team 7, blinking down on the lot, but saying nothing more. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, not new to this kind of treatment at all, nodded shortly in return. Just because they were seventeen ad still technically genin, didn't mean that they weren't one of the best.

'_Well this is going to be fun,' _Naruto thought sarcastically, waiting for the party to make it outside the gate so that could get a move on. It would seem that Sakura and Sasuke shared his sentiment. At least from the way that Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fists, and the way Sasuke slowly turned his gaze to look over the three men before him with a forced calm look that Naruto had learned to read over the years. Yeah, they were itching to leave just as much as he was.

"Okay, now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's get going." Kakashi left eye curved in amusement at the restlessness of his students. It would seem that he had made them wait on purpose for his own pleasure. That wouldn't surprise them, not in the least. Kakashi received three glares in return, but just waved them away and got to the front of the group to begin the journey, watching as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke fell into formation around the three men.

No one spoke much as they made their way up north to Earth Country. Each day, they trekked until evening hit and it was too dark to see for most of them, Naruto of course could always see fine, possessing a refined sense night vision from the Kyuubi, after years of working with his tenant. But once the sky became darker they set up camp for the night and took turns to watch.

"Hey dobe, I'm taking over watch guard." Sasuke came out from their shared tent, hugging a dark blue cloak around his shoulders to block out the nipping night air. The raven haired young man came to sit by the blond, who had his head bowed down towards the burnt out fire, but his eyes were trained on the trees surrounding the camp. "Cold?" Sasuke gave him a mildly confused look that Naruto ignored as he continued to look forward.

"No. Kyuubi."

"Hn."

Sasuke stretched out his legs in front of him and raised his arms out to rest behind his head, and then lifted his eyes to look out into the night, following Naruto's line of vision. Not that he could actually see what Naruto saw –something he was still jealous of, not that he would ever admit it. He had known about the Kyuubi for at least a few years now and had long ago assured Naruto that he didn't think any different of him for it, for which Naruto was eternally grateful.

"You can go in now, my shift lasts until morning," Sasuke muttered.

"I know." Naruto didn't break his gaze.

Sasuke shrugged, not feeling like pushing a moot point with his stubborn friend.

They sat there, senses alert, listening to the cicadas chirping in the brush and the rhythmic rustle of nocturnal beasts making their nightly rounds. The night seemed to make everything come alive, allowing them to hear every little sound like they would never have heard during the day. And yet, at the same time, the darkness acted like a huge blanket, hugging every object and space around them, muffling the world, making it all seem like a dream. It was peaceful, quiet. Nothing dangerous transpired in the hours that followed, and yet everything of importance seemed to be taking place right then while the rest of the world slept.

Before they knew it, light had descended upon the camp and the nightly sounds were switched out for hesitant chirping of morning birds and the crinkled sound of leaves moving from the dropping dew. Soon, the sounds of the others waking was added to the ambiance as well, ruining the calm atmosphere.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto? What are you guys doing up so early" Sakura crouched down next to the two, starting up the fire for a meal. "Were you two up all night?"

Naruto gave a half shrug, half nod in response and Sasuke pretended like he hadn't heard the question. Both were mourning the loss of the "silence".

Sakura shook her head and began to cook as Kakashi, Egami, Furusawa, and Matoke gathered around the fire. Sasuke and Naruto turned around to face the group once Sakura was finished.

"So I'm guessing we're only a few more days away. The Village Hidden in the Rock is right inside the border of Earth Country, ne?" Sakura looked to the three men huddled together on the other side of the fire. Apparently waking up during the early hours when the morning frost was still in the air was still too much for them.

Matoke looked up with a defiant air. "You will see when we get there. It shouldn't be much further, no." Then he turned back to his comrades, acting as though Sakura had not just spoken to them, and continued their deep hushed and heated discussion.

"Hmph," Sakura shrugged and turned back to the rest of her team, who were still being suspiciously quiet. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from where he had been spacing out and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, fine, why?"

"Oh, nothing. You just seem especially quiet." Sakura peered up at him, trying to stare through him to the source of his unusual behaviour. Naruto just returned her stare, with a neutral expression, before she finally gave up and turned away with a shrug back to her cooling meal.

"Well, we should start out for the day; everyone ready?" Kakashi stood up, brushed off his pants and began to clean up the camp area with the help of his team. "All right," he said as everything was finally stashed away and all the packs were back on sturdy shoulders. "Let's go."

Once again, the team fell into formation around their charges and started the day's journey.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Ano,"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked back and gave a questioning smile.

Sasuke inclined his head to look at Naruto from around the side of the men.

Naruto shook his head, "Never mind." Sakura and Sasuke shot him one last look before turning back, knowing that they should be paying attention to their mission right now. Naruto let out an inaudible sigh and scanned the surrounding area for any threats. They were safe for now.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I believe we should be there within the hour, ne?" Kakashi turned to Egami, Furusawa, and Matoke, who nodded and kept looking straight ahead. "I'm sure you are all very anxious to get home." They each gave another nod, effectively ending any conversation Kakashi was trying to start.

The wind picked up slightly, shaking loose leaves on the bare ends of branches. Naruto tilted his head to the wind and sniffed.

'_Something's not right. Do you sense something Kyuu?' He asked, calling to his inner tenant for advice. _

'_**Hai, we have company. You might want to let your group know. They're getting closer. Fast.' The fox instantly responded with urgency. **_

Naruto nodded, feeling a sense of foreboding. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi continued to read his Icha Icha Paradise, barely inclining his head back towards Naruto, but tensed as soon as he felt the same presence coming closer too.

"Guys-"

Too late.

Suddenly a group of ninja came out from all sides, ready in attack.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura formed a tighter formation around their charges and began fending off attacks on all ends.

"Where did these guys come from?" Sakura called from one side, a clang of kunai accompanied her words as two enemy ninja were bearing down on her. Sasuke grunted as he held off three more, and Kakashi didn't even hear her comment as he seemed to be up against the leader of the group. Naruto, for his part, had four opponents in front of him, all with the same goal in mind. Kill.

As Naruto thrust his kunai into one enemy's stomach and another into one's neck with a crack, leaving two dead, the other two became more intense with their attacks.

"Hm, whisker marks." The brunette woman before him, who was sporting black eye liner that complimented her pale blue short cut dress and black pants, appraised him as she took a step back while Naruto fought her comrade. "You must be the Kyuubi vessel. We know just how to deal with you."

Naruto barely had a chance to spare her another glance before she looked to her companion.

"Ready?" She asked.

The burly man, completely bald, wearing a baggy green shirt and pants, nodded in return before lunging viciously at Naruto. Naruto swung around just in time to give a good right hook under the man's chin and send him reeling back away from the fray. The women took her chance and ran forwards at Naruto, making the signs for horse, pig, and dog. Naruto prepared to jump out of the way of the oncoming jutsu, but was caught from behind by the other man, having recovered surprisingly fast, who began to squeeze Naruto's throat in his hands. Naruto eyes bugged out and his hands scratched furiously at the man's as the air escaped him and he felt his throat being crushed from within, painfully.

Naruto threw his elbow with as much strength as he could muster back into the man's stomach. The enemy grunted in pain and loosened his grip just enough for Naruto to rip himself away and gulp furiously for air. Falling down on his hands and knees, coughing, Naruto felt as though something was stuck in his throat, making him unable to take more than a few short breaths at a time.

Behind him he heard someone coming at him and looked up just in time to see a kunai ripping through the burly man's throat. He fell to the dirt with a thud to reveal Sasuke looking down at Naruto with something that might appear to be slight concern for the blond. Naruto turned to see all the other ninja down, Sakura still protecting the three men, and Kakashi taking on the brunette.

Naruto gave his surroundings one last frantic search before his vision turned completely black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Okay, so please tell me what you thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated_.


	2. No Words

A/N: Okay, hey everyone! I would have loved to answer each and every one of you reviews, but there were just _way _too many all at once. Thank you so much for your support. I'm glad you liked it so much. I hope this next chapter fits into your expectations and I would really love if you would all continue to review and let me know how I'm doing. And yes, I will be continuing this to the end. My summer had just begun and I plan to take full advantage of it.

Also, I would like to give a **HUGE** thank you to my favourite editor Imperial Mint. Now you all have a wonderfully edited story to read and won't have to get through my horrible grammar and other mistakes. So, thank you!

Now, onto the story…..

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Naruto's thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts' **_

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 2- No words **

"He seems perfectly fine; I've checked over everything. No lasting injuries," Sakura's voice began drifting in, reaching his ears and breaching his bargled mind. But even as the outside world started to crash like a wave around him, Naruto still struggled to open his eyes and dispel the darkness surrounding him.

Finally pulling his eyelashes apart, his hazed eyes opened. Colors and figures started to form as the images in front of him began to take focus; a tall gray and green shape next to a slightly shorter pink stick. On the other side was a defined blue form standing completely still, statuesque. Everything else was white, a subdued white, softened to match the cotton sheets he was tucked tightly into, confining him to a millimeter of space on either side of his body.

Naruto took a deep breath and grimaced as his throat burned. He swallowed to cool the sensation and groggily blinked his eyes, trying to clear the images meshing together in front of him. Seeing the sudden relieved looks on the faces around him his first instinct was to ask 'what happened?'

The words formed in his brain and he moved his mouth and tongue to shape the sounds, but when he went to push the thought through his mouth, only air escaped.

Nothing. No sound came out.

Blinking rapidly his fingers frantically scratched at the soft point of his throat. Something was crushed, missing; it didn't work.

All sound had escaped him. Or rather, it _couldn't_ escape him for some reason.

"You okay, dobe?" Sasuke's voice sounded strained with worry, despite the nickname.

Naruto looked around blindly, thoughts of panic crashing down in a cacophony inside his skull. Marbles scattered across the smooth glass surface. His mind had become a glass house where no sound could escape. What was wrong with his voice? Why couldn't he talk? What was wrong with his voice? Something wasn't right! Why couldn't he speak? What had happened? He needed answers, now!

"Naruto! What's wrong? Your neck?" Sakura sounded a bit annoyed, but mainly worried, like Sasuke. "Tell us what's wrong!"

Naruto began taking short breaths, feeling like he couldn't breathe and all air was escaping him. His body began to shake and convulse. Everything was out of his control! He couldn't take this. What was wrong with him?

"He's hyperventilating. Sakura do something!" Kakashi tried to keep his calm demeanor, but the concern for his student was throwing his voice up to a commanding shout.

Sakura rushed forward and pulled his hands away from his throat. "Sasuke, hold his hands down." Sakura pushed Naruto forward into a sitting position and began to rub his back and shoulders, trying to calm him down, while making tiny shushing noises in an attempt to relax his body.

"Breathe, Naruto. Breathe."

Slowly, Sakura's words took substance in his mind and Naruto's body started to respond, allowing him to take deeper and slower breaths. Concentrating on breathing, he cleared his mind for the moment and let Sakura's hands soothe him back to reality.

Once his breathing had returned to normal she lay him back down.

"Okay Naruto, can you hear me?" Sakura checked the pulse on his wrists, which had reduced considerably. When he gave her a terse nod she asked, "Good. Now what's wrong?"

Sasuke let go of his hands, whereupon Naruto immediately put one hand over his mouth and the other around his throat once again. He shook his head, looking with pleading eyes at his comrades.

"Your throat? Your mouth? You can't talk?" Sakura shook her head, throwing out one suggestion after the other desperately trying to find some kind of diagnoses. Naruto nodded his head in agreement then patted his throat and shook his head back and forth.

He would not start hyperventilating again; he needed to let his team know there was a problem. And freaking out wasn't helping him any.

"You can't talk?" Naruto gave his teammate an exasperated look as her fingers went behind his ears to check for swelling. Frowning, she massaged the skin under his chin.

"I'm going to need an X-ray of his throat to see what the problem is." She turned to Kakashi and nodded her head to the door, silently asking him to make the request.

An hour later, everyone was reassembled back in the same white hospital room. Sakura sat down with a sigh and all eyes went to the pink-haired kunoichi for an explanation.

"Okay, let's see how I can put this…it seems that an injury from the fight has caused your aphonia. The lymph patches have become atrophic and nonfunctional. Basically, the injury has jolted your vocal chords into a position where they are unable to come together over the trachea to vibrate and produce sound. As far as I know, it's too dangerous to fix. It's permanent. You're… mute, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded, wide-eyed. He seemed to have come to the realisation that he had lost his voice the moment he opened his mouth. Now he was just numb. He sat there, barely listening as Sakura told him exactly why he no longer had a voice to broadcast his thoughts. He understood it well enough, but a huge part of him didn't want to understand, understanding made the whole situation that more real.

His team looked at him, waiting for a reaction. But Naruto had already drifted into the further reaches of his mind. Closing his eyes off from the world, he fell into a deep sleep.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_Kyuu?' Naruto called with his mind, but still formed the words on his lips and out his throat, relieved that he could still "speak" in here. _

_Water drowned red clay walls that seemed to buzz as though a million bees were congregating behind the surface. Naruto inched his feet forward as he made his way to his tenant. _

'_Yeah kit?' a deep voice growled softly from behind the next corner. A spacious room soon came into view beyond the tall black gates that swung wide open. In the middle of the damp, hazy red space lay the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune. _

'_I'm glad that at least someone will be able to hear my thoughts. You'll be the only one from now on.' Naruto hung his head dejectedly as he dragged his hands over the huge lump of burgundy fur. _

'_Hey kit.' Kyuubi lifted his head and used a tail to coax Naruto to sit down in front of him. Worry for his vessel showed in his scrunched-up nose and creased eyes. 'What were you saying the other day, about how speech is more impeding than useful? That the world would be a better place without speech? Right?' the fox nudged the blond with his nose. 'No misunderstandings from spoken language. The perfect society would all be mute.' Naruto leaned his head against the soft body of the fox, burying his face into his fur. 'Hey, just think; at least you won't have to pretend to be such an annoying loudmouth anymore. No more point in pretending.' _

_Instead of cheering up his young friend, Naruto tensed and grabbed a handful of fur in his shaking hands. Abandon his mask and let everyone get to know the real him? Was he ready for that? _

'_I'll be right here with you, all the way. You'll be fine.' _

_Slowly, Naruto loosened his hold on the fox, taking deep breaths in and out. 'I suppose you're right. I guess it won't matter. I'm used to not being noticed on a regular basis anyway and the mask was getting old" He looked aside, nonchalantly. "I guess I'll just have to learn how to stay in the background no matter what I do.' Rolling over to lean his back against the fox, he rested his head in his hands behind him. 'I'll be glad to get rid of the act of being the oblivious baka. If I can't use my voice as my mask…' _

'_I just wonder if everyone will be ready for it.' Kyuubi mused. _

'_Hmm, you and me both Kyuu.' Naruto let out a sigh. _

'_I know you can do this. It will be a relief in the long run to see who really wants to know you.' _

'…_Thanks…you're right …'_

'_Go on, get some rest, I'm right here.' _

_With that, Naruto closed his eye and Kyuubi curled his tails around the slumbering boy in a protective fashion. 'Sleep kit. We'll figure this out later'_

"- should be getting back home. The three council members have been returned safely and we've received the message from the Tsuchikage for Tsunade-taishou. Once Naruto is ready we can get going. Hopefully taishou will be able to check him over better than I have."

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at his sensei and pink teammate discussing their plans in the corner of his room. A moment later, Sasuke walked through the door and looked over at Naruto.

"You're awake dobe."

Naruto opened his mouth halfway, before shutting it with a snap and reserving himself to nod in response.

Sakura turned around and stared. "How are you feeling?" Naruto stared at her in turn, "Y-you can-can j-just nod or shake…" Sakura looked down, biting her lip hesitantly, reminding Naruto strongly of a certain young Hyuuga who was infatuated with him.

Naruto paused before tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes with smile that came out as a grimace. He gestured his hand in a 'so-so' manner then opened his eyes and gave another tiny smile to show he was okay.

No one knew what to say beyond that and shifted around on their feet.

Becoming frustrated with uncomfortable and depressing mood of the room, Naruto began to get up and pull on his clothes under the hospital gown. No one made a move to stop him as he pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his weapons, and made his was to the door. Without looking back around, he slid the door open and stepped out. The hospital was fairly quiet at this time with only one nurse at the desk down the hall.

After he exited the room, the numbness of his teammates finally seemed to wear off and they re-scrambled their wits.

"Naruto, wait! We don't have to leave right away!" Sakura waved Naruto back. "Are you sure you…" Naruto looked back and shook his head vehemently. Turning back around, he walked ahead towards the EXIT.

"Okay, if you're sure dobe," Sasuke seemed to hesitate in his words, while trying to keep his usual cool and confident demeanor. He quickly fell into pace with the blond, leaving Kakashi and Sakura lagging behind.

Naruto stepped outside and took a breath of fresh cut grass, traversed gravel, and different odours of the people milling around. Naruto turned back to Kakashi, waiting for the 'okay' to go ahead.

Kakashi nodded, never taking his eye off of Naruto, "Our mission is complete." Naruto nodded and turned back around to lead the group out of the Village Hidden in the Rock.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_Okay, this is getting annoying.' _

'_**Hn, get used to it. You'll be getting a lot more of it once we reach Konoha.'**_

'_Eurgh, I wish they would stop staring and just say something!' _He felt Sasuke's eyes on him once more and turned his head to meet Sasuke's hesitant gaze in a defiant stare.

His slight pout and drawn eyebrows clearly asked, 'What do you want, teme?'

Sasuke quickly looked away to stare at the ground with a muttered, "Hn."

Behind them, Sakura was periodically looking at Naruto, opening her mouth, looking away, looking at Naruto again, pursing her lips, and then looking elsewhere once again.

Kakashi showed his discomfort through the obvious absence of his identifying orange porn. He seemed even more lost in his thoughts than usual. Which, for once, did not carry a _Mature_ label.

It was more than obvious that the strange silence was deafening to Team 7. Naruto wasn't sure how well he could handle it either, but for once there was nothing he could say about it.

Ten days were spent in complete silence.

No one looked at one another, acting like trained robots as they kept their eyes glued to the ground or their surroundings and concentrated on the tasks at hand.

It was clear that they were each slowly going insane. Ten days of travel gave one much time to think; too much time to think.

Naruto's mind was forcing him to go over his last words spoken before the attack and his last conversation the night before with Sasuke. Though that was more of a silent conversation, the mere enjoyment of each other's company without speech, without bickering, was always something to cherish. Maybe there really wasn't a need for words; but all the same, Naruto would still need some time to get used to this. And his team's discomfort from being around him was not helping.

Naruto let his eyes sweep around the camp fire where they had decided to bivouac for the night. Kakashi was buried back in his porn, but this time his eye didn't seem to be moving with the words or pictures and had dropped from its usual gleeful crescent shape. Sakura was picking at her food, not haven eaten more than a few bites in the last half hour. Sasuke was glaring at his completely untouched plate, Sharingan flicking on and off at sporadic intervals. Naruto looked back at his food and continued taking drawn out bites as he left his body on auto pilot and let his mind to continue to go in circles around his current situation.

That night he took watch duty for the first half once again, with a simple raised hand and nod to Kakashi. Sitting on a crudely shaped rock he watched the flames flicker dully with over the last dying embers.

At what he guessed to be midnight, Naruto was alerted to silent footsteps coming his way. Looking up, his sharp feline eyes cut through the midnight screen to see Sasuke leaning back on his heels before him. Instead of getting up to let Sasuke relieve him of his shift, Naruto turned back around to face the night. Taking the hint, Sasuke crouched down to sit next to the blond, elbows resting on bent knees and interlocked fingers pressing against pursed lips. Once again no words were spoken as they each breathed in the same dark air.

"It should have been me." Sasuke admitted to the empty space ahead in a barely uttered mutter.

Naruto looked up, shocked. Those were the first words spoken by anyone for days. Not only that, it was definitely the last thing he expected to hear. Was this what Sasuke had been thinking, glaring, and mulling over for days?

Naruto shook his head, trying to dispel that notion from Sasuke's guilty thoughts, but the black-haired boy was still looking ahead and up at the stars to notice Naruto's efforts. Sasuke was off in his own state of mind.

"I rarely talk to anyone, even though everyone waits on my every word. It's so pointless." He was becoming angry once again, glaring into the trees ahead.

Another silence descended over the pair. The way their eyes glazed over, dulled ocean blue and unwavering midnight black; it would seem that they were each in their own little worlds. Yet on the very surface of some subconscious level, both were very aware of the other's presence and welcomed it as source of constant comfort.

"You didn't deserve this."

Naruto's eyes flicked to Sasuke, but otherwise he kept still. Sasuke stared at his palms as he rested them downward on his lap. It didn't look like he would say anymore, though, to Naruto, it seemed like something was still eating on Sasuke's mind and balancing on the crease of his lips, just waiting to be given that final push forward and out.

Shaking his head, Sasuke moved to get up. Naruto turned his head and looked at him. Sasuke looked down, tilting his head slightly, looking back at the blond intensely as though trying to discern Naruto's thoughts from under the silent exterior. It was the longest eye contact both had maintained since they began their journey home. He balanced on his heels for what seemed like an eternity before letting himself fall down on the ground. With a sigh, he looked determinedly out into the night. Naruto followed his gaze out into the dark, seeing more of the nightly creatures than his companion, but keeping these sights to himself. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway.

The next morning Sakura found them once again facing away from the campsite, side by side. Inches apart, staying as still as the woods they were watching. Though this time, she made no comment as she busily went about making a small breakfast. Kakashi soon came out to help while keeping his face hidden behind his orange novel.

Turning around to eat their breakfast in silence, Naruto and Sasuke broke away from their inward musings to join the other two. They all seemed to be coming together only to sit alone, lost in their own thoughts, avoiding eye contact from one another, and making an impenetrable wall around themselves. So if their goal was to forsake camaraderie and become independent units, Naruto decided that they were succeeding.

Konoha was only a few miles away, an hour or two left of the journey; only moments from when Naruto would have to face the rest of his village. Only moments from when Naruto would have to find a way to tell everyone what happened without using his words. And it was coming up fast.

Before Naruto knew it, they had passed the guards, made it through the gates without a second glance from anyone, and headed straight to the Godaime's office. If luck was with Team 7 they wouldn't be bothered by anyone on their trek through the village.

"Hey Naruto! How's it going? You guys back already?" Kiba and his team broke through the crowd to greet them.

'_Hm, figures. Now what do I do?'_

Naruto hitched his smile in place and raised his hand in greeting. The rest of his team froze.

"I was waiting for you to come back," Kiba jogged up to stand next to Naruto, laying a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You want to go out tonight or something? No one's been much company here."

Naruto raised his head to Kiba and bit the inside of his cheek nonchalantly; cocking his head to the side and shrugging his shoulders, he tried to act as normal as possible. Considering.

"Hey!" Kiba scrunched up his eyebrow in a mock scowl at Naruto. "What's up? Dog caught your tongues?"

"I believe the phrase is 'cat caught your tongue', Kiba." Shino finally reached his friend from behind. Looking over Team 7, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose silently. A slight smirk was on his face hidden by his high collar, but the expression soon turned back into a frown at Akamaru's growl.

"See what I mean?" Kiba gestured to his side at his faithful companion, who now was past Kiba's knee and too big to fit into his jacket front. "We don't use the c-word."

"N-Naruto-kun, I -I hope y-you are w-w-well." Hinata pushed her index fingers together and bent her head to hide her blush.

Naruto gave her a smile and nodded. It was a struggle to get even a few words out of her to his face, but she seemed to be making progress.

"So," Kiba turned back to Naruto with an expectant grin. "We on?"

Naruto looked away immediately, in a panic, and turned his head to look desperately at his team members for help. Sasuke was glaring, as expected, at the ground, Kakashi pretended to be busy with his reading, but Sakura, on the other hand, finally looked ready to face the world again with a determined glint in her emerald eyes.

"Meet us at training ground 20 tomorrow at noon. Bring all the Konoha 12; we have an announcement to make." Naruto gave his pink-haired friend a grateful smile. "We have to go now. We're tired after a long mission and need some rest."

With that, she stepped ahead and led her team to see her shishou, Tsunade. They left Team 8 speechless behind them.

'_Now the only problem is finding a way to tell everyone. Or, if I'm even ready to tell everyone yet for that matter.' _

Sakura walked on with a purposeful stride, clearing the streets for the group.

They walked up into the Hokage tower, pausing briefly at Shizune's desk. The brunette woman looked up surprised from her paper work, and quickly waved them inside Tsunade's office with a smile.

Sakura swung open the door and allowed the rest of the group to file inside ahead of her.

"Ah, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura. Sasuke." She growled the last name out, noticeable to all in the room. "You're back. A few days early, too. How did the negotiations go?" Tsunade sat back in her chair waiting for someone to give the report yet all that greeted her were silent, blank faces. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

All eyes turned to Kakashi, who in turn put away his entertainment to face all the grave looks sans the confused Hokage.

"We have the reply from the Tsuchikage." Kakashi reached into his vest and placed the scroll on her desk.

"What is it? There's something else. I can tell." Tsunade waited as they all continued to look at her, waiting for someone else to speak, or not speak.

"Huh, hmm." Kakashi cleared his voice, "Naruto's mute."

Tsunade's face froze, as though on the receiving end of one of her own punches. She blinked twice, opened her mouth, closed it, blinked again, and then finally voiced her thoughts, "WHAT?"

All heads cringed in the room, as well as outside the room, too. Tsunade looked frantically from Kakashi to Sakura to Sasuke and lastly to Naruto, with his head bent staring at the green carpet.

Tsunade stood up, knocking her chair to the floor, and walked around her desk to envelope the orange clad boy in a powerful hold. Burying his head into her chest, she squeezed him close. Like a little brother coming back to her, injured as a result of him leaving the safety of her embrace.

"Are you okay?" she whispered into his hair, not loud enough for the others to hear, but something his keen sense of hearing would easily detect. "Of course you're not alright. What am I thinking?" She adjusted him in her hold and pulled them apart to look into his face. "You're not _supposed_ to get injured. I'm not supposed to let you… you're going to be okay. I promise."

'_I'm the one who makes all the promises. How can she know everything will be okay? I don't even know that,' _Naruto thought as he lifted his head and gave his surrogate older sister a weak smile and nodded his head. It was the best he could do at the moment.

Tsunade looked back to Kakashi's group, who were looking at anywhere but the two. "Right. Tell me what happened."

Everyone looked at one another, waiting for the answer to fall from someone's lips other than their own.

"Well, shishou. We don't really know. Only Naruto…" Sakura looked over at the blond. Everyone held their breath, waiting, watching.

Naruto looked right back. Helplessly. When was he ever helpless? This was one thing he refused to get used to.

Grabbing a piece of paper and pen from out of the pile of Tsunade's paper work, ignoring Tsunade's protesting cry, he began to furiously write down the scene between himself and the two enemy ninja. He highlighted a few facts, first that they knew he was the Kyuubi's vessel, the kunoichi's jutsu that he hadn't been able to dodge, but hadn't felt hit him either due to the shinobi choking him from behind, and finally the blacking out after Sasuke killed the man.

The other four leaned over his shoulder, watching intently as Naruto scribbled down all he could remember. Once he finally put his pen down, all eyes were back on him. Naruto's gaze was still fixated on the paper. Waiting for it to jump off the page, rearrange itself, and appear with the answers to all of his questions. Whatever those questions might be.

'_**Kit. No time for that. This is how you figure it out: pick up your head and answer their questions. Let them help.' **_

Looking up with questioning eyes, Naruto waited for the inevitable torrent of questions, concerns, confusion, and ideas that would soon pour forth. The only thing different from any other time this might happen was that he couldn't join in on the rumble of voices. And he was the center of the discussion without provoking said attention this time.

"I wonder how they knew to deal with the Kyuubi. Or what they thought they knew. And what was that jutsu; what did it do?" Tsunade rubbed her chin, looking past the pushed up glass of her open windows and out to the village; the information of her mind displayed before her mind's eye like the landscape outside.

"They knew about the Kyuubi? But what did they plan to do?" Kakashi inquired.

"You don't think they were in league with the Akatsuki, do you?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head at that. It wasn't like the Akatsuki to stoop so low as to hire another lower ninja team to obtain one of the bijuu. No, this team had their own agenda.

Kakashi nodded his head, "No. Only Akatsuki members would come after him. And they didn't seem all too powerful. I don't know if they were ordered by some higher group or not, but they're not connected with the Akatsuki."

Tsunade made a grunt of agreement, eyes still looking racking her mind for answers. Snapping back to attention she regained control of the situation. "We must be dealing with a new force. Whether they actually knew anything about the Kyuubi or were just bluffing, we can't be sure. Naruto let us know if anything strange happens. I believe your loss of voice was indeed a result of the battle but even that we can't be too sure of. I'll have to give you a check up later. I'll send for you tomorrow. I suggest we all think on this tonight, come back to me if you think of or remember anything. For now you are dismissed."

They all nodded and turned to leave. Naruto was the last to exit the door, feeling the need to stay behind everyone and escape their eyes that continued to bore into him whenever he turned his back. Tsunade caught his elbow on the way out, tugging him back to her in a second tight hug and closing the door behind Kakashi. Her hokage precision and dictating manner completely vanished to be replaced by the big sister she saw herself as whenever Naruto was concerned.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." She rocked him against herself, voice choking slightly, as she tried to hide him from harm's way. "Are you going to be alright? Do you want to stay with me tonight? Or I could call out Iruka?" She searched his eyes, waiting for his response in some form of communication.

Naruto just shook his head with another small smile. A little stronger this time, but still weak, nonetheless.

'_I know they care. Many more people than I ever thought would actually. But I still don't feel like… I still don't have…It's not …' _Letting out a breeze of air past his lips, which lacked the normal sound of a sigh, he shook his head again and gently removed himself from her embrace. 'I'm fine,' he mouthed, before walking out the door and away from her saddened gaze.

He didn't know how many more people he would have to lie to. Or how many would do more than stare or shake their heads at his situation. But he knew that he didn't want to handle anyone questioning him or worrying over him right now. He needed to be alone. No obvious looks of pity and hidden dark thoughts echoing around empty walls and chairs.

No, he would go back to his garden.

'_You're right Kyuu. Words aren't really necessary like humans think they are. Only the plants are smart enough to realize that. They'll understand.' _

Bringing his hands up to his chin as he stepped outside, Naruto gave his surroundings a cursory glance and then teleported himself back home.

A small, yellow traditional Japanese house tucked in the outskirts of the village. No one usually came out this way. Not because Naruto lived there, but because it was just out of the way. Only Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka ever visited him out here. He didn't even have to worry about checking up if people visited him at his old apartment in the derelict part of the village. No one knew where that place was exactly. And besides, no one would visit him as it was.

However, at least in town if he wasn't talking there was enough sound around him to create a gently and calming background noise. There would be no sound reprieve out here. He was completely alone. And everything was completely silent.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_This chapter is now reedited. So anyone reading this now, how are you doing? Enjoying the story? I hope so. _

_Thank you everyone for reading! _


	3. No Sound

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 3- No sound **

A resounding thud filled the room followed by a slight click of the door shutting out the outside world. Walking softly to the kitchen, Naruto laid his kunai pouch and pack softly down on the counter, relishing in the soft tinkle and thud of the impact. Opening his mouth he forced a breath of air past his teeth but the air did not even make a hush on the sound barrier. Turning away, he eased open the back door with a slight creak to be greeted by the warm breeze outside. Inside his body he felt more subdued and restrained, like his every thought was being filtered through a hazy screen that never reached past his own brain matter. He contrasted quietly to the loud world around him, where everything came crashing into all his senses, each with its own signature mark. Every sound was like a gong that continued to echo in his mind long after it was hit.

Going to the shed, he took out his wheelbarrow filled with his gardening tools and a few crates of flowers. Bending down, sinking his bare knees into the malleable soil, he stuck the small shovel into the ground with a satisfying grating sound, like the crunch of tires on newly laid gravel. Tilting the handle deftly he scooped up some dirt to create the perfect sized hole for the ground's new occupant. Lifting the shovel back up, the soil fell through his palm and back to the ground like softened rain fall. Now that a deep empty hole was silently projecting a moan of loss among the garden bed, he began to coax the petunias out of their plastic container. Twisting and bending the black holder, he slowly slid the dirt out. The snap of the synthetic material cracked loudly in his ears like a whip being smacked down on his head.

Grinding his teeth with a painful crunch against the assaulting noise, he shook his head to try and suppress the new high definition quality of his ears. He was always in-tune with his senses thanks to the inherited skills of the Kyuubi demon trapped inside him, but it seemed as though his body still felt the need to make up for his loss of voice and was now over-achieving in the hearing department. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had always just let his voice fill in when he thought the silence had become too deafening. Making up for the booming hush with a simple whistle or conversation to the plant life around him.

Now he had lost that ability to create sound and he didn't know how he would be able to make up for the reminder that he was all alone. No one would be there to make sound for him. Sometimes all you needed to hear was a human voice in the stillness of nature, even if that voice was your own.

Packing the dirt around the flower, he inhaled the sharp scent of the soil and the flowers' aroma. He smiled, silently congratulating himself on his idea of keeping the plants alive when he was gone for more than a few days; he stood up and brushed off the dirt on the knees of his pants. Creating the right hand symbols he released the chakra dome covering his garden, which created the perfect greenhouse effect, and turned off the irrigation system channeling water through the soil. His combination of nourishment and technique kept them looking just as they had when he left them. They just needed a little attention from their caregiver now to reassure them that he hadn't abandoned them completely. He spent the rest of the day tending to his greens. What, once upon a time, had started out as a small patch of weeds and moss had turned into a full blooming Eden stretching beyond its borders to create a wild yet tamed look mirroring Naruto's own character.

By the time he landed into bed, after the sun had set and the stars were lighting up the sky, not only his thumbs, but his whole hands were very green and dirty. He appeared no more than a kid settling down from playing in the mud all day, but the lines on his face, permanent worry lines above his forehead that naturally appeared once he relaxed, told otherwise.

Falling into bed, despite needing a shower badly, he led himself into restless dreams with no reprieve. But he clung to the silent nightmares all the same, dreading the nightmares he would face the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both the Rookie 9 and Gai's team had assembled on the training grounds. Naruto looked out at all of his friends with apprehension, still unsure how to get their attention, let alone how to tell them what had happened. No one had even looked his way since he had joined their group, not counting Sasuke standing silently behind him, boring his eyes into Naruto's blond spikes. Sasuke hadn't spoken a word since last night.

It seemed like they didn't even know he was there. They were probably figuring that when Naruto did come that he would make his usual unpredictable entrance that would make his presence clearly known.

Naruto's eyes scanned the crowd at his friends interacting; talking, laughing, shouting, or just listening and observing. How was he supposed to even beginning to get their attention, let alone explain what happened if none of his teammates seemed inclined to help?

Is presence only ever heard?

Squaring his shoulders and fisting his hands, Naruto prepared himself to once again make himself the center of attention. Not that he ever wanted it to be that way, even less so at this moment, but once again he didn't have a choice. When did he ever?

Reaching his hand out, Naruto tried to turn all eyes his way; mouth wide open and moving up and down as though trying to shout out words that would never come. But the crowd kept talking. No reprieve to help him form air into sound. Not that he could anyway. It's amazing how invisible one can turn when you can no longer be heard.

Sasuke continued to keep his peace at the back, watching Naruto struggle. The stares were now just getting on Naruto's frazzled nerves. He was doing all he could and still no one was looking his way, yet the bastard still had the audacity to just stare at him like he was some spectacle laid out for amusement. Turning around with an angry glare, as he could no longer shout his displeasure at the asshat in front of him, who he, for some reason, considered his best friend, Naruto made an unspoken demand for help. The bastard might as well do _something _to make himself useful, because if he just stood there staring a second longer he was going to get more than just a glare.

"Listen up."

Silence fell once the deep baritone words left smooth lips.

"Naruto wants to make an announcement."

Naruto's glare intensified; so much for Sasuke helping him. Sure he got their attention, but that still didn't solve the problem of how he was going to tell his friends. Trust Sasuke to leave something half done. Now Naruto was back to being an amusing spectacle in Sasuke's eyes, waiting to see what Naruto would do next.

Naruto raised his hand once again. All eyes switched to him, waiting for an explanation for the calmness coming from the usually loud and boisterous ninja.

'_They're waiting for a show, for me to stand up here and make a fool of myself. For them to laugh, roll their eyes, and shake their heads, then walk off still thinking of me as their goofy and naïve friend that won't make it much further in the real world. The only question now is how to prove them wrong after I've spent so long proving them right. ' _

Another soundless sigh escaped his lips. Now was the time to do it before he lost their attention again.

He brought his one hand down to his throat and the other up to his mouth, as he had done in the hospital. Patting his mouth and gesturing away from his lips, he shook his head softly. His eyes bearing meaningful looks at each one of his friends while begging someone to understand.

'_Gosh. This would be a lot easier if Sakura or Sasuke would help me out here. Maybe Shikamaru or Neji will get it soon. Then again, would they even feel inclined to share their revelations with the others? Pfft, geniuses.' _

Exasperated, Naruto dropped his hands dramatically to his sides and slumped forward.

"He lost his voice."

Naruto turned around, shocked to hear the cold and aloof words from the stoic boy behind him once again. Sasuke had continued to stare at the back of Naruto's head until Naruto turned around to look at him, whereupon he switched his view to the ground.

'_He's so versatile,_' Naruto thought sarcastically, _'Just me and the ground seem to be able to keep his attention today. I suppose he leaves star gazing and cloud watching to me and Shika. I wonder if he even realises we have an audience.' _Naruto_ felt a _wry smirk shape his lips as he focused on Sasuke's lengthening fringe._ ' Guess I'm glad I at least got his help.' _

Naruto quickly turned back around to his other companions when the outbreak of voices finally reached him.

"What!"

"Naruto? What does he mean?"

"His voice! Naruto can't lose his voice!"

"What happened?"

"When was this?"

'_Urusai! I wish I could communicate for everyone to just shut up.' _

Naruto raised his hands once more and silence fell.

'_Ah. It worked,' _he thought with a tad bit of satisfaction. And then the silence filled the clearing and he realised he still didn't know how to communicate with them.

He instantly wished for the noise back. He was already sick of the constant silence.

Looking back at Sasuke once more, their eyes met and a silent conversation ensued where no words were even thought of.

Sasuke nodded in reassurance; it was his turn to do something for Naruto for once. Give of himself, if only to use his precious words on others and explain the situation.

"We were attacked on our journey to Rock Country and Naruto battled with a couple exceptionally strong and cunning ninja." His face frowned slightly, but quickly fell back to his stoic expression, "One of them crushed his throat, messing with his voice box and stopping his ability to speak. Naruto is mute." Sasuke cocked his head to the side as he was met with silence. He went back to staring at Naruto, who had taken Sasuke's job of staring at the ground.

He always knew when was the right time to hold your tongue or speak your mind, despite how he frequently chose to act like he didn't. But he never knew that there just might be a third option. Naruto knew how much emotion his eyes held and didn't want anyone to see into his thoughts right now. Besides, the varying shades of green on the grass, as well as the shockingly orange and blue butterfly leaning on one blade of green were quite entrancing at the moment.

All of a sudden, all of the colours seemed to blend into one swirling mass. And for a moment the ground seemed to expand, the colours changed from bright to pale, pale to bright, green to red, blue to orange, and yellow to purple. His senses were assaulted. The feel of dew-spotted grass streaked over his fingers, the wing tips of a butterfly fluttered across his eyes and nose, halting his breathing and making him feel like cotton was being smothered into his face, suffocating him. Then the feeling of being suffocated turned into the colour of deep blue and red and it tasted like scalding hot cocoa with a touch of cinnamon. Shouting, laughter, a rush of wings, and the squeaking of skin against a patch of wet grass filled his ears in a mêlée of sound; a deafening cacophony of everything and nothing, until the point where he couldn't tell one sound from the other; one scent from the next; one sensation on his hands from what was touching his face and neck. Every scent and sight was turned around and upside down. Naruto's eyes then quickly zoomed in on the delicate scales of the butterfly's wings protruding from its hairy body and all other senses seemed to halt, stopping so abruptly that Naruto felt like falling forwards onto his face, but something was keeping him in place at the same time. And his eyes were stuck concentrating on the winged insect below him.

'_Its wings taste like the cedar wood in my bedroom.' _He heard the thoughts float unbidden from his mind, yet they were true. But where did he come up with that? _'Huh? The butterfly? Its wings… wood doesn't taste… wings don't taste… or I.' _

Naruto finally ripped his eyes away from the butterfly with a sickening tug, and mentally shook his head. He felt dizzy. More dizzy than he'd ever felt in his whole life. Like the whole ground was spinning while each part of his body was simultaneously spinning at a different rate, everything discombobulated and out of tandem. Clamping his hands to his forehead, trying to steady his spinning head and rushing thoughts, he rubbed his eyes desperately.

'_Please, just stop this. I can't even hear myself…' _

Then, just as it had started, it stopped.

Everything was back to normal. Everything had stopped spinning, he couldn't smell smells that didn't exist, couldn't see colours that weren't there, couldn't taste things that weren't on his tongue, and couldn't feel things that weren't touching him. His senses were no longer all mixed up; colours were once again something to be seen, not felt. Scents were to be smelt, not seen. And whatever else he thought he had just experienced went under the impossible category, where his loss of voice and panic at not being able to describe himself to his friends was addling his mind.

'_Right?' _

Naruto repeated the reassurance to himself a few times before pressing the experience to the back of his mind for later evaluation. Now was not the appropriate time for confusing thoughts; he had to look back up and face his friends.

Kneading his hands together behind his back where no one but Sasuke could see, Naruto prepared himself, hoping his little episode hadn't been noticed by any of his friends. Though, no such luck most likely, they were probably all evaluating his every move with such scrutiny. Especially Sasuke, who's eyes continued to bore invisible holes into Naruto's back. Naruto didn't ponder over the reason for Sasuke's sudden attention for too long. But, was it always like this or did Naruto's current circumstances bring this new intensity about from his friend? Naruto was certain that no one had ever heard Sasuke speak so many words all at once until this point. Well, excluding those rare occasions when it was just the two of them. And it would probably be a point of concern for more than just Naruto if everyone wasn't so focused on him at the moment.

Naruto lifted his head and looked around at the still shocked faces. Seeing no suspicions gazes amoung the shocked and worried looks, Naruto figured that his little episode had lasted shorter than he thought. Or maybe they had seen and were even more shocked, adding it to their list of things about Naruto that were making them worry. Everyone just stared at him in a mixture of shock and…pity. Even Shikamaru's eyes had frozen in their widened state.

Pity was truly the very last thing he wanted right now.

'_Well, I'm sure we've never stayed quiet this long with all of us together,' _Naruto thought with a sigh, not sure what else to do to stop the staring. _'Though in the past, that's been my doing. I've never liked the stillness for too long and at one point I did want the attention. But m' not sure I know what I like now.' _

'_**They expect you to do something. To show them that you're still the same you...So you have to show them that you're not.' **_

'_I know, Kyuu. The old me would have dropped a pin to see if it made a sound just to dispel the tension. The real me will wait and see how they will react to this all on their own. I wonder who will break first.' _

"Are you serious! Naruto doesn't have his voice! That's crazy!" Kiba shouted as though calling for Naruto to shout back that it was all a farce. He was the number one jokester after all. Instead, the only movement and sound alive in the group was Naruto's heart that continued to pound. There seemed to be no rest between each painful contraction that screamed to break through his ribs each time it pumped. His heart had never beat so much and so forcefully before.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking in this hush; waiting, not knowing what to make of it. He felt like he was inside a bubble or unbreakable glass. Everything comes in. Nothing goes out. No escape.

It was torture. He had isolated himself from the people he cared about for so long. He had _always _hidden behind his loud voice and obnoxious personality. Now, he was vulnerable; these weren't enemy ninja planning their attack for his death but rather his friends who seemed so sure that they know the energetic orange ninja. Yet, to Naruto, they were planning an attack of their own that Naruto was sure would lead to his downfall all the same.

How much further could he fall? He wasn't sure.

These were faces of his so-called friends. Analyzing and dissecting him like a subject, a problem to be solved if they only knew the right knots to undo. The only problem was that they couldn't see the same knots or buttons that were once so clear for them to push and pull. He wasn't the same idiot who presented himself before them on a regular basis to be laughed at and ridiculed.

No, this was a completely different Naruto and they didn't know what to make of him at all. What else to do but mirror his silence with their own? Hopefully something would eventually burst under the heavy pressure of waiting and their ninja ears would be ready to catch it when it did.

'_But I'm not going to crack .At least nothing they will hear.' _

'_**Just wait.' **_

"H-how are y-you feeling? Are you o-okay?" Hinata's worry was most prominent out of everyone. Not like he didn't expect his admirer to be any less caring about him.

Naruto nodded, giving her a small smile that barely reached his eyes.

"I-it will b-be okay, N-Na-Naruto. You're still our friend. S-Still the sa-same person to us. No matter what happens." Hinata seemed bent on breaking the silence and giving Naruto her assurance. She knew it was something that Naruto would usually want, even if he didn't outwardly show it. Again, Naruto silently commended her on her bravery to speak out against the silent while everyone else continued to wait.

'_Hm, if only they knew.' _

'_**They'll find out soon enough.' **_

Everyone seemed to share Naruto's sentiments, even if they didn't know that. To them, things had changed. Naruto had changed, but not only in the obvious outward change. They still had yet to realize that though.

"Hinata is right Naruto. We, as your friends, will stick by you through thick and thin. Do not fear. The flame of youth still burns bright in you! That I can see!"

'_Trust Lee to be the one to lighten the mood.' _Naruto smiled, feeling the need to thank bushy-brows, but all gestures seemed inadequate at the moment.

Lee's normal outburst and touching, though slightly corny, words jarred everyone else back to their senses.

Naruto had lost his voice; it wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't like he had died on the mission. It was just one thing they would have to get used to. Right?

"Well, I think we all need a bit of time to think this over." Neji went over to Naruto, and patted his shoulder sincerely, adding, "But Hinata's right Naruto. We won't abandon you. Anything you need, let us know." He walked off, beckoning Hinata to follow.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru followed suit, patting Naruto on the back as he passed with Chouji trailing along behind who offered Naruto a chip from his ever present bag. Naruto refused with a shake of his head and a slight smile curling the tips of his lips.

"Do not lose hope Naruto! We will get you through this!" Lee said in his overly energetic manner that had all but Naruto shaking their heads at him, either physically or mentally. Tenten pushed Lee along from behind, saluting to Naruto with a kunai as she passed.

Ino and then Shino came by next, giving their silent support with smiles and nods. Sakura waved to Naruto, asking him quietly if he needed anything, to which he gestured negatively, before following her blonde haired best friend.

Kiba came over, opened his mouth, and sucked in a lot of air as though to say something encouraging or random, but quickly closed it once again after letting his jaw hang open with no words pouring forth. He scratched his head and scrunched his eyes, trying to give a smile that turned into a grimace. Giving up, he patted Naruto very lightly on the back and walked off with out another sound.

Naruto turned around to look after him and saw the dog boy shaking his head as though trying to dispel a crazy thought worming its way through his mind.

'_At least Kiba's showing how he really feels. Confused…Betrayed.' _He whispered the last part in his head, more like an after-thought that he knew to be true. Kyuubi kept silent, observing Naruto and his thoughts from a distance.

The news was out, but he didn't feel any better about it; no weight was lifted. In fact, he sensed a weight just forming overhead, waiting to crush down on him with what was still left to come. This was not his true friends' reactions. He wouldn't see those until later. This was only the introduction, setting himself up for a race where he couldn't see the finish line.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, the last one left. Naruto bit his lip. There were so many things he wanted to say. Too bad the one he wanted to say them too also kept his words to himself.

Naruto tugged on his shoulder and gestured with his head back to his place. Not that Sasuke knew where he was pointing, but he complied anyway. Taking a small step from Naruto's grasp, he nodded and followed the blond.

Sasuke didn't know where Naruto was leading him but realized that they were going far out to the edge of the village.

"Naruto?"

Naruto merely turned his head and gave a small mysterious smile, beckoning him forward.

Even Naruto didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he felt this strong need to share this with Sasuke.

There was no worn path indicating the route he took every day as he wanted to keep his place a secret from everyone and not have some wandering traveler stumble upon it accidently. That's why he made sure to follow his path with chakra to replace the growth and erase his mark, sweeping away his footprints in the metaphorical sand. He did it so discreetly, it now being as routine to him as finding his way home now, that Sasuke was only alerted of his actions halfway there. Looking back and seeing the ferns and dirt quickly rise to their perfect previous state like they had never been bent, he carefully raised a wary eyebrow.

Sasuke raised his hand, poised to tap his friend's shoulder and possibly inquire about his actions before common sense seemed hit him and he realized how secret this place was for Naruto to have to erase their trail. He shook his head, slight intrigue gleaning in his eyes as he stared ahead to see where they might be going.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's actions behind him and mentally smirked.

They were almost there. He knew this "trail," it ingrained into his brain even without the telltale signs of a used path leading to what he had long ago deemed as the closest thing to a home that he would ever have. He had always wished that he could somehow make it more than that, in his most untamed dreams, but it always seemed so impossible. You need something precious in a house to call it a home. And while his gardens were a close contender, they didn't really make the cut. They weren't alive in the entire sense that Naruto wished for. Not alive like the boy he was leading through the forest right now. His gardens couldn't warm the inside of his home like Sasuke could.

Mentally kicking himself for starting these depressing thoughts, he brushed aside a green frond to bring his homestead into view.

Sasuke gasped. Apparently this was not what he had been expecting. Not at all.

Naruto walked up to the front door, only turning back once he had stepped inside to see Sasuke rooted to the same place, just on the border of the woods, eyes fixed on the simple, well-maintained abode. He beckoned to his guest with a small mysterious smile that somehow had Sasuke moving mechanically towards the entrance.

They removed their shoes and lay them off to the side, whereupon Naruto began to lead Sasuke deeper into his little house. He was sure it paled in comparison to the Uchiha Compound, but he was proud of it all the same. No one could say that it had just been given to him. He had found the house in a dilapidated state years ago after haven gotten himself slightly lost on a mission for the Sandaime. But instead of passing it by and letting it fade away into a deep memory, he had gone back and inquired about the place.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke trying to gauge his reaction, but found the emotionless façade still set in place. Turning back around he lead him through the hallways and into the kitchen where he set about making some tea. He got one cup out and held it up to Sasuke, waving it slightly for the raven to get the message. Sasuke merely nodded and sat down at the table.

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto sat across from each other, tapping their feet to the counter and entwining their hands through their cups of tea.

They weren't meant to be silent, at least not together. By nature, once they were in sight of one another the entire vicinity, within fifty feet, would receive a resounding crash, alerting all to their presence. Usually, to the courtesy of Naruto egged on by Sasuke, soon accompanied by the clash of metal and fists. Sound beat off them in waves as ordinary as sweat in a fight. But here, everything was still. And the growing tension in the air was smothering the entire room as well as its occupants. This wasn't normal. It contradicted everything that was Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke cleared his throat and swept his eyes around the kitchen, still avoiding Naruto. Naruto tapped his knuckles on the counter to gain Sasuke's attention, then nodded his head upwards at the raven and gave him an expectant look, pleading for him to say something.

Sasuke bit the corner of his lip, moving back in his chair.

Naruto shook his head vehemently.

'_Sasuke, no! I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. First of all, this wasn't your fault. Second, I won't feel bad if you speak.' _Naruto groaned to himself. Why couldn't Sasuke just read his thoughts?

'_I _want _you to stop this; no, start time again and let me-'_

"So this is your house?"

'_Well, that's a start.' _Naruto looked up shocked and nodded.

"You've always lived here? I thought…" Naruto shook his head and held up eight fingers.

"Eight years?" Sasuke received a nod in answer, so he continued to do the math in his head. "Since you were nine then? Is it yours?"

Naruto nodded twice.

Sasuke began to look around again. The conversation had already seemed to have met its untimely demise.

'_Now what…I-' _

Naruto suddenly stood up a bright gleam in his eyes, though a slight hesitance tainting the borders of his irises. Quickly, before he would find another excuse for himself, he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him from his chair with a small 'hmph' in protest.

"Hey dobe. What-"

Naruto pulled him over to the backdoor and swung it out to reveal his pride and joy that lay just outside.

Sasuke's face dropped and his eyes widened a little, "Naruto, wha-"


	4. Growing Connections

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_ Thanks again to all my reviewers and my favourite and best beta-reader EVER; Imperial Mint! Thank you! ;D _

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 4- Growing Connections **

This was what he had really wanted to share with Sasuke. This was what he wanted the other boy to know about him. His passion and hard work culminated and kept hidden over the years. Now, he was finally ready to reveal it all.

Naruto wanted to show him the wide variety of flowers that he had collected over the years and planted in just the right plots. To point out the many birds, butterflies, dragonflies, bees, and insects that flocked around the buds and blooms at all hours of the day to appreciate his work. To share his experience, commitment, time, and effort he put into making this place his own over the past eight years.

Looking out the greenery swept around on all sides of his vision; strong colours and captivating petal forms ranging in size from tiny flowers that would fit on the tip of an eyelash to huge petals that would hold a whole hand. There were some charming colours of bright yellow stretching at the top and then sizzling down to pale purples crawling, stretching, and overflowing their vines on the earth.

Flowers and trees blend together like a tapestry of green touching the sky. Rising up and out before your eyes, like the greens are constantly moving to grab your attention and wandering eye to look at each of them specifically until your mind is reeling from the scents, sights, and feeling of being sucked into another world where the plants have taken over.

In all its beauty it was still very simple. Not extending over its own borders, but calling those tip-toeing the fence to come in and see it; to stand in the middle of all its glory. Plentiful and overwhelming.

'_Hmm, I really need to cut some of those back before they suffocate the clematis there. Wish I had done that yesterday.' _Naruto tapped his chin, his mind already going off on a to-do list no one else could see.

Naruto 's hands went to cushion the back of his head as he looked out at his full flourishing forest with pride, eyes glinting with fond memories, before looking over to see Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke mouth was open. Yes, the Uchiha's jaw had dropped just slightly in sync with enlarged eyes as he looked out on the sight in front of him. Not that it was all that noticeable on a normal person, but for Uchiha Sasuke who never showed any emotion at all if he could help it, it was huge. Naruto waited with baited breath to see what the raven would do next. Not sure if this shock was in awe, disgust, mistrust, resentment, jealousy. Who knew what was going inside an Uchiha's head. Any emotions were possible when his normal range was on a scale from negative one to zero.

"This is yours?" Sasuke turned his head to look out, with something akin to wonder, on the wave of perfectly wild and untamed creation of beauty and life.

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to explain. Forming what appeared to be an 'I' or an 'O', he choked on his own air.

'_Oh… right.' _

'_**You'll get used to it soon enough. Don't worry.' **_

'_Hmm. Don't think I want to.' _Naruto shook his head defiantly and began to try to convey to Sasuke his words through his motions.

Five fingers began to contort; a frenzy around the body. Motioning at the different flowers and making words with his limbs in a graceful dance that only Naruto knew the music to.

Sasuke just continued to stare at him with a slight pained expression on his face showing through. His inability to understand Naruto and Naruto's inability to convey himself to Sasuke had them both at a stand still. Frustrating, aggravating, infuriating, and desperate; though neither of them was willing to admit such defeat at the moment.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes lit up. He stuck his pointer finger in the air and smiled showing his slightly pointed incisors. He ran back into the house.

'_Paper, paper. I know I have some here somewhere…in…' _he dashed to the desk in the room connected to his bedroom. Quickly shoving some scrolls, books, and documents aside he ruffled through the remaining pile before coming up victorious in his _neatly_ stacked pile of junk.

'_Ah ha!' _

Grabbing the notebook and plucking a pen from the cup on the edge of the desk he ran back outside to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke stood in the same place with merely one eyebrow raised in a mixture of shock and questioning while leaning on one foot with both hands thrust in his pristine white pockets. His other eyebrow rose to meet the other as Naruto started furiously writing in the notebook. The blond's excitement was rolling off him like an electric current that couldn't, and shouldn't, be touched.

Sasuke waited patiently while Naruto wrote. Yet if Naruto had cared to look up he would have seen Sasuke's hand clenching in his pocket and his knees twitching to move.

After a minute or so, Naruto turned the page around and offered it to his friend, who took it without hesitation.

_When I moved in here when I was seven the grounds were completely bare or full of weeds. Iruka-sensei suggested that I should start a garden to liven up the place and make it my own. Especially considering my affinity to plants and taking care of things. Iruka-sensei and I started a little plot near the back and it just continued to grow over the years. I've kept it a secret for so long because I wanted to be able to keep it as my little alcove, my reprieve from the rest of the world. And I didn't know who to share it with either, aside from Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-baachan and Ero-Sennin, of course. Ero-Sennin usually brings me back different seeds from his travels and "research" whenever he goes. I've added them throughout over time. The pink little flowers in a bunch over by the green birdbath are mountain laurel. And the purple stalks by the little white fence thing are nepeta. There are all different roses growing on the house, as well as ivy growing up the front of the house. Those took years to train to climb up to the window. Especially the roses, 'cause they grow straight up and you have to bend them while they're young, but still be careful because they might snap and break. I have to cut them back every so often so that they will bloom in the spring and summer. I have to trim the hydrangeas the most because they grow the fastest, just like the rhododendron. I'm trying to train the azaleas to climb up the tuteurs over their in the middle of everything. You can hardly see it behind that yellow and pick rose bush. Those yellow flowers that look like they have been dyed pink in the middle. They're gorgeous, aren't they? _

Sasuke's eyes were running in circles in between looking at the paper to the garden where Naruto was mentioning, to back to the paper and then back to the garden again. It was so much to take in, seeing as he probably had never heard of many of those names of flowers before beyond a rose and daisy. Looking back down at the paper one last time he was surprised to see, at the end of all the cursive scribbles that marked Naruto's story, the more tentative scrawl on the last line;

_So, what do you think?_

Sasuke stared hard at the shaky ink mark on the page, and then looked up and out onto the leafy paradise created from his friend's own hands over time.

Naruto knew that the proper words were hard to come by for such a question. Especially for the Uchiha, who spoke so few and made a point not to waste one syllable. Once again, they were at odds in communication and struggling to make their thoughts more coherent to one another.

Sasuke abruptly crumpled the paper a little in his hands and held it against his chest with a contemplative look. He probably would have closed his eyes, but he couldn't seem to be able to tear his gaze from the plant haven before him.

"It's…"

A soft tinkling sound brought Sasuke out of his reveries. Turning his head to the left he spotted a silver wind chime hanging by the door, tilted from the breeze in the wind to produce a sweet sound. Looking around the garden with a sharper eye he found a few more catches of silver and light, creating sweet sounds like falling rain, sprinkled around the garden.

"It's nice." He finished lamely. His lips were twitching like he wanted to say so much more, but didn't yet know how to translate feelings and emotions into sounds and words. He was at a loss.

'_Nice?' _

Naruto realized he wouldn't get anymore out of him for now. So he nodded and smiled. It was small, but sincere. Meant to comfort and assure.

'_**It'll change soon enough.'**_

Naruto mentally screwed up his eyebrows, not completely clear on Kyuubi's ambiguous statement. Shaking it off for later scrutiny he nudged Sasuke's shoulder to go down the three steps to the grass.

'_I'll show you.' _

Bending down to his knees in front of a particular plant, he motioned for Sasuke to do the same. He held up the stem for Sasuke and brought it to the other boy's nose. Sasuke lightly sniffed the small white flowers. While Sasuke had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips visible through the leafy stem, Naruto took out his pen.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw the word 'Jasmine' scripted by Naruto. His smile grew a bit wider and his lids got a bit heavier down his hazy eyes.

"My mother used to have it potted all over our house. You could smell it any room. She even had a plot of it behind the house, too. It always reminded me...when I was younger." Sasuke brushed his bangs from his face and signaled for Naruto to continue his tour.

They walked along the stone laid path overgrown with soft loamy moss. Naruto pointed to the different bushes, stalks, flowers, and ferns. Naruto was writing down the names or gently tugging at some fronds for Sasuke to smell. Others, he rubbed the petals or leaves between his fingers and smelled the scent left on his hands; the lavender was especially calming and stayed on the skin awhile after. A few, he noted, were good for tea when you had a sore throat, to calm nerves, or to clear sinuses. Some flowers and leaves were even edible. Though Sasuke didn't like the ones that looked like a weed and tasted like dirt, he enjoyed the oddly minty trace another type left on his taste buds.

Sasuke followed each move Naruto made, a contented smile never leaving his face the whole time.

After awhile the concept of time seemed to escape them. Neither knowing how long they had been out taking in all the sights and smells nature had to offer. They weren't counting the minutes, nor did they take notice of the light leaving and life going by outside their green encased sphere.

Only when the lengthening shadows covered their faces and Naruto spotted the angle of the sun on his turtle-shaped sundial hidden under the shade of a hydrangea bush, did the hours catch up with the pair.

Sasuke yawned and stretched his hands over his head. "It's getting late. Maybe we should head back in."

Naruto nodded and lead the way back inside. Brushing his hand over the water in the birdbath on his way by, he flicked his hand back at Sasuke with a grin.

"Hey!" Sasuke's arms moved involuntarily to shield himself; though hat didn't do much good at all in regards to keeping him dry. He retaliated by scooping a handful of water and throwing it back at the blond. Naruto artfully avoided the spray as he got back on the little porch in one jump. Grinning slyly at his friend, he slipped indoors, leaving it open for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke came in, grumbling slightly at the wet spots on his shirt, but the upturned corners of his mouth dispelled any possible tension.

Naruto was bent over the cabinets, rustling pots and pans below. Several seconds later he came out holding a deep dish frying pan and a determined glint in his eyes. He set down the pan and began scourging the kitchen for other supplies and ingredients.

Soon the whole counter was covered with vegetables, noodles, spices, cooking utensils, and other things buried beneath the food.

Naruto looked up when Sasuke stepped up to the counter. He leaned over to his side and wrote a quick note; the light scraping of the ballpoint pen filling the small room with music. Naruto turned the pad around and pushed it over to Sasuke.

_Want to stay for dinner? _

Sasuke lifted his head slowly, eyes still glued to the sheet, before quickly nodding his assent. Naruto smiled back and then went about clearing a space on the counter to continue making his little concoction.

Sasuke didn't even bother to ask what they were having, and resigned himself to sit at the counter drumming his fingers on the wood, watching Naruto move around with a certain assuredness and ease in his motions.

Scratching his nose, which was still ringing with the mixture of different flowers blended together and swirling around inside, Sasuke picked up the discarded pen and drew the pad of paper nearer to him. With a loose grip on the writing instrument he began to absentmindedly sketch around Naruto's written words.

After a few minutes of a gentle melee of noise from the cooking and ink arching across paper, a rough sketch of Naruto mixing a bowl full of long thick noodles was spread across the yellow-lined paper in front of Sasuke.

Naruto turned off the stove and set his wooden spoon aside in the sink. He put away any ingredients of sorts left out, and with a satisfied nod he looked back over to see what Sasuke was doing.

'_Hm, I didn't know Sasuke was an artist. I wonder what he drew.' _

However, before Naruto could lean over and inspect the sketch as he laid down the dinner on the table Sasuke ripped the page out and stuffed the drawing in his pocket, looking away from the blond and his inquisitive stare.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly and went to get two bowls and pairs of chopsticks from another drawer.

Sasuke was jolted from his abashed musings at a sharp clinking noise. Looking over he saw a plate of Yakisoba with green tea! Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, one eyebrow raised in surprise. "No ramen?"

Instead of giving his usual grin Naruto just frowned and placed his own dinner down and sat beside Sasuke.

'Itadakimasu' Naruto mouthed, before taking up his chopsticks he began to pick out the vegetables and meat first, eating each one individually and savoring the taste. He seemed to enjoy the mushrooms the most as he saved those for last before attacking the noodles.

Sasuke, for his part, just stared at his friend, his expression unreadable for the most part. "Umm," he cleared his throat, "sorry. It's good."

Naruto looked over curiously. But one look at Sasuke and his lips quirked up into a tiny smirk that slowly grew into a smug smile. He looked down at Sasuke's untouched plate and clean chopsticks still lying on the side, and then back at Sasuke, waiting for him to get the hint.

"Oh! I mean…it looks good. I mean- Itadakimasu," he mumbled into his shirt, then grabbed the chopsticks and stuffed a bunch of vegetables and noodles in his mouth, taking his time chewing while looking at his plate in apt concentration.

'_Is that a _blush_?! Oh my gosh, he is so lucky I can't talk.' _Naruto's smile grew even wider into something much more mischievous as he watched the raven focus on his food with all his attention as he tried to fight down his blush. _'I guess it's kind of cute though.' _

That thought softened Naruto's smile and he refocused on his meal to leave Sasuke some peace to recollect himself before he spoke again.

"Hn. It's good." He repeated.

Naruto nodded, grinning around the noodles in his mouth. Sasuke didn't even look up as he continued to eat in silence.

'_Okay, I'm bored…_

'_So Sasuke-teme how was your day today? You know, beside the whole helping me tell all our friends that I am now mute. Me! Their loudmouth nutcase of a ninja. _

'_You know there will be no one to verbally call you a bastard now. Can you believe this? What is this world coming to? I'll have to goad someone into taking my place, at least out loud. It won't be the same if you don' hear it at least once a day. Hmmm…who can I get to do that? Sakura? Yeah right, she adores her 'Sasuke-kun'. That goes for Ino, too. Not like I would even ask her…Kiba?...eww, that would be weird. Eurgh. _On_ second thought, how about no one does it. I'm sure I'll find a way to make up for it in some way. Right? _

'_What do you think about all this Sasuke? ….Oh really? Well, that's interesting. Do tell more. I'm intrigued.' _

'_**You are one weird kit, you know that?' **_Kyuubi rolled his eyes for Naruto to see.

'_Hm.' _Naruto mentally swung his head away from the fox and jutted out his lip in a small pout. _'So what? No one will know.' _

Sasuke was completely oblivious to Naruto's inner conversation as he worked to clean off his plate. Whether to be polite, cover up his embarrassment from earlier, or he just really enjoyed the blond's cooking Naruto wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it was a combination of all three. Or so he hoped.

Sliding the paper over to himself Naruto decided to actually start some form of a real conversation that was not a monologue between himself and an imaginary Sasuke, even though the monologues were so much easier and more predictable.

Pen poised over the paper he froze, unsure exactly what to write now.

'_That's why conversations in my head are so much simpler.' _

Noticing Naruto's actions Sasuke sat up a bit straighter and kept his eye on the page, waiting patiently for Naruto to dispel the awkwardness as he was always so equipped at doing. Meanwhile, he failed to notice the uneasy lines marring Naruto's features.

'_**So I'm guessing that your previous conversation wouldn't work for real?' **_

'_Quiet Kyuu.' _

Realizing that Naruto was at a bit of a loss at the moment Sasuke decided to intervene. "I still have a few more questions."

'_Questions?' _Naruto nodded his consent, relieved at not having to begin, and invited Sasuke to share his thoughts.

"You're different."

'_**Well, one point for the brat.' **_

'_Shut it, Kyuu.' _

Sasuke looked on ahead, his usual emotionless expression unmoving. "It's just…why hide it for so long?" He was not about to admit that he didn't understand. Not that Naruto expected him to admit such a thing. But he did expect the Uchiha to somewhat understand better than everyone else. It was a bit disappointing to say the least.

Naruto finally placed the pen down on the paper, but his message wasn't one that Sasuke was expecting.

_It's late. Do you want to stay the night?_

Sasuke checked the time to see that it was indeed late. Past nine o'clock. It was dark outside, too.

'_There are just some things you still have to find out for yourself, I guess. Don't expect all the answers from me.' _Kyuubi snorted his approval from where he lay, silently watching the two.

Sasuke finally looked back up at Naruto, who was still gazing intently at the raven, and nodded. "Sure."

Naruto nodded in reply and slid off his seat, gathered the empty plates, and bringing them to the sink. Sasuke joined him; drying the clean dishware that Naruto handed to him. Then, with a dishtowel Naruto gave the counter a final wipe down and looked around to make sure that he left the kitchen cleaner than when he had come in.

'_Check.' _With a final nod, he walked out of the room without waiting for Sasuke to follow.

Entering his bedroom Naruto swiftly went about retrieving the spare futon from his closet and extracting an extra pair of black pyjama slacks and shirt from his drawers for Sasuke.

­­­­­­**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke, waited outside the room Naruto had just entered as though waiting for some kind of invitation or command. When none came he took a step inside.

By the time Sasuke came in the room a sleeping place was all set up for him and he looked up just in time to see a pair of pyjamas thrown his way. Upon reflex he caught the articles of clothing and headed in the direction that Naruto pointed, assuming it was the bathroom.

Stripping down he folded his clothes into a neat pile on the edge of the sink and changed into Naruto's clothes. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror without really seeing anything out of his glazed eyes. A sudden knock came at the door.

"Come in." Sasuke called through the wood.

Naruto sauntered in dressed in his own bedtime clothes. With a quick look at Sasuke he plucked his toothbrush from beside the faucet and proceeded to clean his teeth and splashed some warm water on his face. Taking another glance at Sasuke before leaving he found the raven looking decidedly lower than where his face would be. Naruto looked down, realizing that he had yet to put on a shirt for the night.

Looking back up at Sasuke to double check what he thought he was staring at Naruto found himself slightly disappointed to see Sasuke washing his hands in the sink.

Naruto frowned in confusion, wiping his hands on the front of his pants before turning out and going back into his room.

Sasuke, unaware of Naruto's expression, scrubbed the suds off his hands only relaxing once he felt Naruto leave the room.

Splashing some cool water on his face, he swore as the drops ran down his skin.

"Kuso." He whispered as he frantically riffled through his folded clothes before tearing out a certain sketch from the pocket of his pants.

He glared at the ink drawing with such a fury that had the picture had any life of its own it most likely would have been cowering away from the stare. But seeing as the picture wasn't going to comply with his wishes any time soon he quickly crumpled the thing up and stuffed it back into his pant pockets.

"Hn," Sasuke scowled at his pants for a few more moments before turning his head to the sink and looking around. After about a minute of fruitless searching with his eyes while not moving a muscle, he began to move towards the open door.

Sasuke stuck his head into the bedroom to see Naruto lounging on the bed, leaning on his elbow as he poured over a scroll. "Hey, dobe! Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

Naruto lifted his head, and then leaned over to his bedside table where the pad was; _In the drawers. _Then he bowed his head again back to his page as Sasuke stepped back into the bathroom.

Naruto's eyes swept past back and forth a few more times, and then suddenly looked up from his reading. A shock-stricken look stamped onto his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke began to open all the drawers while grumbling incoherently about stupid dobes and toothbrushes. He pulled open the next drawer, only to quickly draw his hand back once again as though it was electrically shocked.

Filled to the top of the drawer were razors, knives, blades, and scissors of all types. Thrown in hap hazardously, the metal was gleaming with a wicked shine into Sasuke's horrified eyes. All immaculate and slick, just waiting for someone to carefully pluck them from the resting place and use them.

Before Sasuke eyes even processed the sight below him a sheet of paper was suddenly thrust before him.

_I never used them._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, this chapter is done. Please tell me what you think and I'll have the next chapter out within the next two weeks. Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Engraving Recollections

_**Please Read!!!!**_

_**A/N: This is not a new chapter! I changed the ending of this chapter to help with my writer's block. And guess what? It's working. So I should now have the next chapter out fairly soon. *Fingers Crossed* I just started college, so I have to get into a routine first. But I know I can find enough time to keep this going- this, Never Lost, and Time to Say Goodbye. So please watch out for all three! ;D Thanks. **_

_**Anyway, please read the ending at least, it will help when you go on to the next chapter. **_

_**And thanks again to Imperial Mint for re-reading this chapter for my sake. I return the HUGE hug! **_

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

_Special Thanks to: _Chibi Tsuki Hikari, T. A. Raskelt, freexflyer and Halskr for their lovely reviews, excellent input and ideas! And for everyone else who reviewed. I love to hear from you all! ;D

And of course, to my beta-reader Imperial Mint!

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 5- Engraving Recollections **

_I never used them._

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned around to look suspiciously at his friend. "What do you mean?" He forced out the words like pushing poison away from his lips. "What are these for?"

Naruto just frantically shook his head and took back the paper. He hurriedly started to scribble down more words with a shaking fist.

_I've tried many times. When I just hated my life so much but I could never break the skin. _

_Not in fear of pain; I wanted the pain._

_But in fear of the scars they would leave. What those marks would represent and remind me of later. I didn't need a further reminder on my own body, never to be removed again, to remember their hatred. It just wasn't worth it. I gave up on the idea years ago. _

_I promise. _

Naruto urgently lifted his arms, hands palm up, to reveal smooth tan skin to Sasuke. Not a scratch.

Sasuke took a shaking breath, entranced by the sun-marked skin of Naruto's arms, refusing to look back at the drawer and process what it all represented.

Meanwhile, Naruto was worrying the inside of his lip with certain ferocity. He finally dropped his arms and averted his gaze to the door, as though longing to just back away and crawl under his covers. Instead, he just shrugged as though patiently waiting for Sasuke to comment.

'_What else do I say? How's he supposed to respond to that!? But it's not like I _did_ anything. I really shouldn't have kept them all. What was I thinking!?' _

Sasuke continued to look down where Naruto's arms used to be while Naruto's eyes bored into Sasuke's head, silently pleading with him to look up and say _something_.

'_Ugh! I can't do this right now. I'm going to bed.' _

Naruto bent down to open one of the drawers that Sasuke had not yet gotten to and pulled out a toothbrush still in its plastic case. Handing it over to Sasuke, who took it in an automan fashion; Naruto finally turned around and walked out without a second glance, leaving Sasuke staring with calculating eyes at his retreating back.

Sasuke quickly turned back to the sink and brushed his teeth, taking as much time as possible; waiting for Naruto to settle inside. In the meantime, he cracked his knuckles one by one while staring at the door with unfocused eyes, his mind replaying what had just occurred and trying to make sense of it in the context of his blond friend. Naruto's words seemed to be coming at him so fast, yet the scene in his mind's eye was playing too slow. It was one huge paradox that was leaving him with an unsettling headache.

Finally, after what seemed an appropriate lapse of time, Sasuke crept back into the room to find Naruto sitting straight up on his bed and staring off into space. A glassy glaze filmed over his blue eyes and he seemed to have left only his physical body in his room.

Taking slow step to the futon Naruto had laid out earlier Sasuke kept as quiet as possible to avoid disturbing the other boy. Finally reaching his destination undetected, he settled in for the night with his back facing Naruto as he resumed his attempts to process all that had happened just now, today, the past few days, and with Naruto's accident.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto, meanwhile, was off in his own thoughts.

'_I can't drive him away again. I just can't…'_

_Sasuke was standing before him but all he could see was the Uchiha insignia placed below the spiky raven hair. Naruto focused on the symbol while trying to form his thoughts into words. What could he possibly say at a moment like this? After futilely calling the other boy's name to grab his attention, Naruto spoke the first thing that popped into his head. _

"_What, are you gonna run away!?" _

_It seemed that he could never just say what he really wanted to. _

_But saying what he really wanted to say wouldn't get him anywhere, even if he did have the words to express himself. _

_And, in any case, that would be even harder than this. _

_Hopefully, he could knock some sense into the teme the old-fashion way. Words never got him very far anyway. _

_All the same, hoped this really wouldn't be the end of it all. It wasn't meant to be decided in one perversely named valley._

"_Hey, dobe." _

_The rain was pouring down, almost as if Mother Nature knew that their last battle had ended in heavy showers and wanted to show that they were just picking up where they had left off. No time had elapsed. How could it have? _

_Naruto looked out at the rain pouring down in front of him, behind him, on the sides. All around him. It looked like bars of a cage. Disappearing and then reappearing; deceiving you into thinking that you could just walk right through it. When, in reality, the sharp needles diving down were keeping you standing still. You weren't going anywhere. _

"_Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke didn't turn around and Naruto only had an ugly purple rope to fixate his sights on through the silver droplets keeping both boys in place. _

"_Stop running away! It's time you came home." _

_And with that, a raven head turned in defiance to retort his with his usual insult. _

"_No. Dobe." _

_And a second battle commenced. _

_Fists met in volatile punches. Sharp kicks met prepared hands blocking vulnerable sides. Jutsus fired and blows were dealt and received. Hours passed this way. Another dance, another place._

_Sasuke's hand came flying at Naruto's face, who deftly caught it in his own fist. Sasuke retaliated by swinging his knee up to Naruto's stomach while also targeting a punch to the blond's face. Naruto caught the hand and pushed Sasuke back before the knee could connect with his side. Clutching both hands he swung Sasuke around, effectively breaking both arms, and slammed him down into the ground, rendering him unable to move. _

"_Hm. –_pant_- Teme. –_pant_- I told you- _pant_- I would- _pant_- bring you –_pant_- home." Naruto stood over the raven with a satisfied smile as the rain drops streaked down mixing with the sweat and dirt covering his face. Waiting for his breathing to calm again, while keeping an eye on the nuke-nin, Naruto wiped the excess elements from his face. But the smile was one thing that could not be wiped off as easily. _

_Defeated, Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away as Naruto picked him up, semi-carefully, and heaved him onto his shoulder for the long walk home. _

_This time, it was Sasuke's turn to pass out as the skies cleared and the sun poured through the dissipating clouds._

_Naruto would drag both of them to Konoha's gates. They could work it out from there. As long as Naruto brought him home. All would be well. _

Coming out of his reflections with a small smile decorating his face, Naruto awoke to his still surroundings. Turning, he saw the Uchiha on the floor. His back was rising and falling softly. At least there would not be another confrontation tonight.

Most likely it would happen tomorrow.

Naruto shivered at the thought and laid back down to try to calm himself to sleep.

Trying some breathing exercises to drown out the sleeping sighs of the other occupant, which was a foreign thing in and of itself, Naruto found himself slowly suffocating his own air supply more than helping him doze off.

Bringing a hand up to massage his temples Naruto forcibly called himself deeper into the unconscious and into the Kyuubi's lair to block out all the distracting noises around his body.

_The dripping sound of water accompanied him as he trekked the familiar territory to the waiting fox. _

_Slipping through the bars he kneeled down and situated himself snugly against burgundy fur. All settled; Naruto waited. _

_Soon after, the fox's whole body vibrated as Kyuubi exhaled a gentle hum from the back of his throat. The fox began a melody soft and slow in a deep soothing growl._

_A lullaby not heard for centuries in a language never spoken by any human in any time. Yet it was a timeless song that Naruto could hear, understand, and connect to enough to feel a sinking comfort as he drifted off into a sweet sleep. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto rolled over in sleep as his nose subconsciously sniffed the air.

'_Hmm, breakfast?' _Naruto rolled over a second time, only to find himself hanging halfway off the bed. A few minutes later the position began to grow a bit uncomfortable, coupled with the growling of his stomach, and caused the ruffled blond head to attempt to sit up and out of bed.

Of course, that only ended in Naruto falling "_gracefully" _to the unforgiving floor in a pile of limbs.

Finally standing up while trying to rub the kinks out of his shoulder, Naruto began his morning exercises; toe touches, back stretches, and a few waist twists. Finally the smell of cooking food became too overwhelming for his gnawing stomach and fumbling curiosity.

Walking out into the kitchen area Naruto was shocked to find Sasuke's back at the stove. Cooking.

As soon as he sat down at the counter Sasuke turned around to place a bowl of miso soup, white rice, and an omelet in front of him. Naruto looked up in surprise and quickly nodded his thanks to Sasuke, who immediately turned away to serve himself before sitting next to Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked up as Naruto leaned to pour them each a glass of milk from the table.

Naruto nodded to show he was listening as he set the two glasses down in front of their respective seats before picking up his chopsticks to eat.

Sasuke hesitated for a second, "Where'd you learn to cook?" Averting his eyes from the blond, Sasuke's hands played with his chopsticks before realizing what he was doing and he scooped a bit of egg from his plate.

Naruto opened his mouth for a moment, until a hard glint came into his eyes and he shut it again with a grinding of his teeth. Standing, Naruto hurried back into his room to come out seconds later with the familiar notepad and pen.

Sasuke's fingers discreetly moved towards his pockets, pushing something within them further down. Meanwhile, his eyes stayed on Naruto's scribbling fist.

_Iruka. When I moved in here he told me I had a proper kitchen now to cook something other than ramen. _

"Hn" Sasuke nodded satisfied with the answer.

Naruto's hand hovered over the paper again, pen in hand. He made a mark, but quickly crossed it out again just as quickly before Sasuke could see it. Thinking for a moment he wrote down something else.

_About last night_-

"Where did you get them all? Why do you have them?" Sasuke's voice that spilled out so suddenly was hard and waiting.

Naruto sighed heavily, but no one but the fox and himself heard its echoing plea. He dropped the suddenly lead-like pen onto the paper and thought how to begin…

_After the incident with Mizuki-sensei it seemed like the whole village knew that he had found out about the Kyuubi. Or maybe his senses just became sharper to such things; like the whispers behind his back or parent's herding their children away from him whenever he came in sight. _

"_Did it hurt!?" a shout came jolting Naruto from his musings as he made his way home from the academy. Realizing the question was directed towards him he titled his head towards that person and scrunched up his eyes in questioning. The speaker, a boy a few years his senior, wasted no time once he was sure he had the blond's attention. _

_He sneered at Naruto and then lowered his voice so that only the two of them would hear. With a fierce malice that Naruto was all too used to by now, he asked "Did it hurt when the demon was sealed inside of you?" _

Meanwhile, as Naruto sank further and further into his memories, Sasuke was growing worried as Naruto's grip tightened harder and harder on his chopsticks until they snapped in two. Still unaware, Naruto's nails and the chips of wood began digging into his skin.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto?!"

On instinct, he activated his Sharingan and brought his face to the other boys to stare into Naruto's eyes.

_Sasuke looked around to see an unfamiliar boy yelling at a ten year old Naruto, who just stood there silently shaking as he listened to insult after insult being thrown his way. _

_Sasuke was shocked to note that Naruto was just keeping silent. Not saying a word to shut the boy up, or even making a move to walk away and ignore his insulter, let alone attempt to fight the kid. _

_Sasuke's face quickly changed from confusion to worry to anger within seconds. He took a step towards Naruto, most likely having the intention of scaring the offending boy away, forgetting he was only watching a memory, when Naruto turned and looked straight at Sasuke. Shock and slight fear tinged his eyes before they became blank once more and he shook his head at the Uchiha. _

_Suddenly, the scene changed. _

"_Thank you, sir." Naruto smiled as he took the bag of groceries from the man._

_Instead of smiling back at the young ninja, the brunette man merely smirked with a hard glint in his eyes. "Just think about doing us all a favour once in awhile, demon," he muttered as he turned away without a second word. _

_Either Naruto didn't understand or chose to ignore that statement as the sunny blond seemed undeterred as he bounced out of the shop and began his way home. _

_Slamming the bag onto a familiar counter, he began whistling a simple tune as he unpacked the food._

_Reaching in for the last pear he breathed in sharply, abruptly cutting off his song, and quickly removed his hand; a drop of blood slipping down his thumb. Peering back inside, he gingerly removed the offending weapon. A knife; sharpened and polished with a drop of blood sliding down to the hilt. _

_Horror and comprehension seemed to dawn on his face at the same time, leaving no room to even wonder which came first, as he hastily dropped the gleaming metal onto the table and turned to clean his hand in the sink. Kyuubi had already healed the cut and only the blood was left to be washed off. _

_Breathing heavily he picked up the knife with a hand towel and made his way over to the garbage, but then froze. With a thoughtful crease of the brows a dark shadow crossed over his face, he turned making his way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Dropping the thing into a draw he sighed and slammed it shut, not looking back once as he walked out. _

_Sasuke blinked as the scene changed once again, leaving him the ever-present and frozen observer. _

_Naruto was walking in a crowd downtown making his way to or from somewhere. People were bumping into him left and right, none too gently either. _

_He was being shoved all around the streets, volleying off one person to the next. If it wasn't for Kyuubi he would be extremely battered and bruised by now. _

_As he passed by one particularly tall chuunin with a bandage covering one side of his head, the man slipped something sharp and shiny into the boy's pocket. _

_Sasuke started to move towards the pair, shoving at people to get to Naruto or the man. Whichever came first. But a hand stopped him. _

_Spinning around, he saw the present-day fifteen year old staring at him, a painful grimace lifting those scarred cheeks. Simply grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him away, Sasuke found himself once again in Naruto's kitchen staring at cryptic ocean blue eyes. _

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in an aloof manner that asked; "does that answer your question". Sasuke got the message clear enough and slowly nodded.

Naruto looked back at his now semi-cold breakfast. Brushing his hands free of the blood and woodchips as if it was nothing, he reached over to grab a new pair of chopsticks and began fiddling with his food.

'_Hmm, I never wanted to show him all that. Stupid teme, using his stupid Sharingan.' _He gave a sharp thrust at one particular piece of egg before shoving it in his mouth.

'_**Well, that certainly clears up a few things between you two, ne?' **_

Naruto chose to ignore the fox and continued eating his eggs without really tasting a thing.

Finishing the majority of his breakfast, he clicked his teeth. _'Well, I suppose.' _

Sasuke's dazed eyes shot from Naruto's face to his hand as the blond picked up the pen once again.

_That was one of the reasons why I had decided to move out of town. The second I found this place I asked the old man permission to take it and fix it up. I've been here ever since. _

_Not that it makes a difference to the people, obviously. But it's nice to be able to get away from the main chaos at the end of the day. You know? _

Sasuke stared down at the words, his head still spinning with unwanted images of pain, abuse, and loneliness that were on a whole different level than his own. Nodding dumbly at the inanimate paper he failed to notice that Naruto had left the kitchen.

At the sound of the slamming door Sasuke looked up sharply to see the blond's retreating back heading towards the garden. Quickly ascending to his feet he followed him outside, opening the door just in time to see Naruto performing a short series of hand signs. Looking up he could see a defined chakra network covering over the garden that was slowly lowering the temperature of the area. Looking back at Naruto he saw him turning the knob of what looked like a hose, but no nozzle attached. This time, turning on his Sharingan, he saw another chakra network underneath the soil carrying water to all the plants.

Gazing up in awe he saw the blond once again stepping back up into the house. Sasuke quickened his pace to follow, barely catching the door that was being swung in his face.

"Dobe, where do you think you're going?"

Naruto didn't answer, but preceded to his room coming out seconds later with his black jacket halfway over his other arm and his Konoha hitai-ate tied tightly around his head.

Not even looking behind him to see where Sasuke was he walked out the door, shutting it with a resounding click behind him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after him, his voice sucked up into the void of the house before it even had a chance to echo.

Rushing forward he yanked the door open, most likely prepared to glare harshly at the blond for being a dobe, but was met with only the morning sun and rustling greens of the forest. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto slammed his front door behind himself and stepped out onto the lawn before teleporting himself to the Hokage tower. Ignoring a few odd and suspicious looks, as well as the expected jest and rude gesture, he kept a determined pace up the steps and to Tsunade's door.

"Oh, Naruto. Tsunade just said she wanted to see you later. Just let me let her know you're here." Naruto nodded to Shizune, taking a deep breath to keep himself from bursting through the door as he used to do in his genin days.

Tapping his fingers against the side of his arm he waited quite patiently for Shizune to reemerge.

Finally, after what seemed like half an hour, but in reality was less than two minutes, Shizune ushered the blond into the Godaime's office.

"Ah, Naruto." Tsunade smiled lovingly as he walked past the threshold. "I've been meaning to get you. How are you feeling? Any better? Have you spoken to, ah, I mean, let your friends know the, situation?" Tsunade fisted her hands above the table as though longing to jump up and give her "brother" a hug but was working her best to restrain herself.

Naruto just nodded, hoping it would suffice for all her questions.

Stepping up to her desk he opened his mouth before inwardly cursing himself.

'_Damn, I forgot the notepad on the table.' _

But before he could find a way to ask Tsunade for some paper she opened a drawer and produced a small black rectangle , about a centimeter thick, that gleamed in a rainbow of colours as it titled in the morning light from the window.

Proffering it to the blond, who took it with a curious tilt of his head, she clarified.

"It's your own personal communicator; a thought translator. Call it what you will, but it's essentially your device to be able to project your thoughts to others in place of speech. It will be yours and yours alone. As soon as you perform the proper jutsu only you will be able to control it. Just think your words as clearly as possible with the intention of sharing your thoughts and they will appear on the slate.

"Also, it can expand or shrink to any size that suits you best and you will be able to carry it anywhere you go. It can also blend into your skin or clothes; disappear to all but you if you wish. I'm sure you will be able to work around with it yourself, as well...So, what do you think?" Tsunade waited with her hands folded in front of her and an expectant look on her face.

Naruto, forgetting for the moment his reason for coming here, gave the blonde Hokage a bright smile of thanks and a nod of appreciation.

Pleased, Tsunade stood and beckoned Naruto closer as she laid the device on the desk in front of them both.

"Okay, repeat my movements." She formed a line of simple hand seals; dog, monkey, dragon, rooster, and snake. Naruto copied her movements deftly and then slammed his hands on the device.

"Hanashi no Jutsu!"

'_Hanashi no Jutsu!' _

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes met in delight; a bittersweet victory that they never thought they would have had to achieve.

Naruto picked up the communicator, surprised at how bendable it was in his hold. It melded with his fingers, and then solidified back to black once more. It seemed impossible to break by brute force. Running a finger down the side he formed a word in his head. Almost immediately, it showed up on the screen.

_Space_

'_Brilliant.' _

'_**Lucky to have her.' **_

Naruto mentally nodded with the Kyuubi.

Slowly coming back to himself and remembering his reason for visiting the Godaime, Naruto held up his new communication device and watched as his request appeared on the board as fast as he thought the words.

_I want a mission. Anything out of the village. _

Tsunade's gaze faltered and a frown creased her face as she peered closely at Naruto.

"No." she shook her head, "I can't do that. Not right now. We need more information on your attackers first. Find out if they really are a threat and if that kunoichi performed a real jutsu on you. Does it have any side effects? Have you noticed any changes, anything different? Anything at all?"

Naruto thought back to that moment with his friends; when all his senses had been mixed up, all the colours blended, he could smell what should be heard, hear what should be seen, and seen what should be tasted. It had been all so confusing. But nothing like that had happened since. Well, since yesterday afternoon.

Should he tell her? Was it really anything at all?

'_**I think you should let her know, kit. I certainly don't know what it is. It could be nothing at all, but you never know. Have her check you over or at least give her opinion on the matter.' **_

Naruto shook his head at both Kyuubi and Tsunade.

'_I want to wait and see.' _Kyuubi shook his head as he closed his eyes in exasperation. '_For now, I want to get out of here for awhile and gain some time to think.' _

_It doesn't have to be very far, or even for that long. I just need some time out of here to think._

Tsunade sat back down behind her desk with a sigh. Tapping her fingers on a growing pile of untouched paperwork in thought, "Nothing weird happened, no problems?" she pressed further.

Naruto vigorously shook his head desperate to have her believe he was fit for a mission at the moment.

Tsunade hardened her gaze at Naruto, who held her stare with his own steadfast look.

"Fine, I get it, brat." She snapped, her bangs falling in her eyes with the jerk of her head. "But I don't have a suitable mission at the moment -"

I'll do anything! I don't care!' Naruto looked at her with more than a little desperation showing in his eyes, tinting the letters on the communicator a deep burgundy red.

Tsunade huffed, feeling like Naruto would be cutting her off if he could verbalize his pleas. "I was _saying, _Konoha doesn't have any long term missions operations for you to leave. _But, _I do know that Gaara has been requesting your presence recently."

Gaara? Naruto's face immediately lifted from desperation to pleasant shock, the letters showing up in bold black against the sudden bright red background. Why didn't you tell me?

"I was actually waiting 'til you came back from your mission with Team Seven to send you, but then all this happened," she made a one-handed gesture at Naruto in general, "and it skipped my mind for a bit." She didn't appear sorry at all, most likely feeling that her motherly concern took precedence over best friends. "But, anyway, here." Tsunade turned to a cabinet by her desk, producing a letter from the bottom drawer.

Naruto reached out, recognizing the handwriting of his closest friend. Quickly unfolding the letter, noting the already broken seal, his eyes eagerly scanned the paper.

_Dear Tsunade- sama, _

_I request Naruto-sempai's company in Suna as soon as he is available. Please send along the final notes for the plan with him and his partner so that I can thoroughly discuss the matter with them both. I eagerly await Konoha's opinion. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Godaime Kazekage_

Questions flew through Naruto's mind, wondering if Gaara had found a problem with the peace treaty between Sand and Leaf. He was just over there not even five months ago with Tsunade to sign the newly crafted document.

Looking up as he felt Tsunade's concerned brown orbs scrutinize his own guarded blues.

I'll leave immediately. Please alert Yasuo. Naruto told her, cutting off any unnecessary questioning she had.

Naruto turned to leave, but Tsunade called him back. "I want you back within a week."

Naruto's face fell slightly and he made to argue, but Tsunade beat him to it.

"No," she snapped. "I don't want to hear it. I mean," while Tsunade fumbled with her choice of words Naruto merely smiled with a sharp and amused bitterness. "Well, it's final.

"You will meet Yasuo at the gates in an hour. I will have him informed immediately. Be ready." She took a scroll out from under a separate pile by her desk and handed it to him. "And be careful, you hear?"

Naruto nodded his thanks with a tiny smile hitched back into place and turned to leave once again.

Tsunade beamed at his retreating back, knowing that he would not turn back around to see.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto leaned against the chipped green paint of the large wooden doors watching the villagers go by. Fiddling with his communicator in his hands he stood impassive as the world walked right by him without a second glance. It wasn't like he was hiding himself or even partially in the shadows. Yet not one person or ninja on duty even spared him a second glance.

'_Hmm, it's funny really. I use to be so grateful to be able to tune-out the world. Now I wish the world would try and tune-in to me.' _

'_**I call that 'ironic' myself, but if you find humor in it...' **_

'_I'm not in the mood, Kyuu.'_

'_**Right, well, Yasuo is here.' **_

'_Perfect.' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there it is. Now I am off to work on the next chapter- at least writing it down in my beautiful shounen-ai notebook. XD The typing will come later on. So please hold tight a little longer. Arigatou!**


	6. Written Conversations

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

_A/N: _

_**Yay, a new chapter, finally. Sorry it took so long. I had too many directions I wanted to go in, and yet didn't know how to get there. But here it is. Please review!**_

Ptoras: Hey, I checked out what you said, and it turns out that you do indeed use your vocal chords to whistle. But that would have been really cool if you didn't!

_Special Thanks to _Chibi Tsuki Hikari, freexflyer, Halskr, Silent-Serpent, and Ptoras. And especially capullo _for awesome ideas and moral support when I didn't know what to do with it all. ;D _

Thank you to my favourite beta, Imperial Mint.

_**Oh, and this is a birthday present to all of you! Yes it is my birthday, and I am getting out this chapter today just for all my lovely reviewers and readers. Please enjoy! ;D **_

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 6- Written Conversations **

A tall, fair skinned Shinobi walked through the milling crowd that parted to give him room. Unlike Naruto, Yasuo's presence caused a stir amoungst the people. A few heads turned to see the dirty blond haired man, clad in loose clothes of deep greens, pass. Spotting Naruto, the man smiled and waved to the waiting blond, breaching the six foot gap between Naruto and the rest of the village.

Naruto stood up, pushing himself off from the door.

"Naruto. Good to see you."

'_Yasuo.' _Naruto smiled up at his partner, who gave his own small lopsided grin in return. _Good to see you, too. _The words scrawled across the page in bright orange script, much like Naruto's regular cursory handwriting. His communicator seemed to reflect his thoughts, personality and habit well.

"Ah, so it is true." Yasuo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I have to admit, I didn't believe Tsunade at first. I thought your guys were playing some kind of trick on me." Yasuo shook his head. "Harsh."

_Always the joker. _Naruto smiled inwardly. He At least he wasn't one to indulge in any Patty Pity Parties. Naruto was sure he had enough of those to last him a life time. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto handed over the mission letter into Yasuo's waiting hand.

"I wonder..." Yasuo took his time to unroll the paper; making a dramatic scene for the nonexistent audience watching his every move. "Ah, well into the sand we go!"

Handing the note back to Naruto, who deftly slipped it into his pouch next to his communicator, and turned away from the village; standing like a statue for Naruto to slap him on the back and get him moving forward.

Not even giving the guards a glance, Naruto lead the way out of the village gates with Yasuo keeping pace by his side. Once they emerged into the surrounding forest, they jumped into the trees and began their sprint to Sunagakure.

"It presents a problem, ne?" Yasuo clicked his teeth, not even glancing at Naruto as they ran in sync.

Naruto nodded his head to the side in semi-agreement, earning him a wider grin from Yasuo.

"The loud and obnoxious knuckle-head ninja has fallen silent."

Naruto steadied his gaze on the path ahead, knowing the futileness of smirking in return, which would only egg him on further.

"All the people back in Konoha who think they know you are in for a rude awakening, I suppose," he stated, as though commenting on an inside joke that only the two of them knew about; which was almost true- adding a few more people to the mix, at least.

Naruto grinned in spite of himself. This was one of the reasons Naruto had always liked Yasuo so much.

His perceptiveness and good sense of humour. Who would have ever thought that Naruto was the sober and serious one of the two? Well, most of the time.

And yet, sometimes Yasuo was the one who remained cool and calm -- like Sasuke-- Naruto's mind betrayed him with wanton thoughts. But Sasuke didn't possess that same dry sense of humour that both Yasuo and he shared. As far as Naruto knew, Sasuke didn't know the meaning of humour. That, or he just felt himself above such human trifles and emotions. But really, Naruto was really more serious than he appeared almost more so than Sasuke. He had a right to be. Sasuke had no reason to be so angsty. Why did he have to have all of the world's sympathy? And another thi-

"Naruto?" a concerned voice cut through his thoughts, "Something on your mind?"

Naruto shook his head, even though it was more than likely that Yasuo could read his mind and feelings better than he could himself. It had always been like that between the two of them since they first met. Those many years ago, upon first making ANBU, the Sandaime had summoned them both to his office. Apparently the old man saw a match from the first moment he gave the speech to all eleven new recruits. They were the two youngest, but also the two best. And they just clicked. Few could match up to these two tag-teamed together. Yasuo was one friend Naruto knew he wouldn't lose from lack of vocalization. Nothing would really change between them; something for which he was very grateful.

"This'll be difficult." Yasuo brought back the problem at hand, reminding Naruto exactly _why_ he had left Sasuke this morning. How was he ever going to get Sasuke to open up more and not act 'I-am-holier-than-thou' if he didn't even know how to begin a conversation?

Then again, Naruto looked down to his pouch. The communicator would definitely make talking and expressing himself easier, but then what about eye-contact -well, at least while people were looking at what he was trying to say.

It was all too complicated and this mission wasn't helping one bit. Naruto used to revel in the distraction that running provided; the wind whipping past like it had a mind of its own. Ears alert for the slightest noise; aware of all the life forms around him, which seemed to bring him into his own world when he ran.

But now, his mind was too clouded with confusing thoughts of change and how to deal with it to even appreciate the feeling of being free in nature. He was too worried knowing a part of himself would soon be revealed to the village of Konoha. It was an enemy that he had not yet met, that would not be overtaken by his inhuman strength, cunning skill, or infinite knowledge of every country in the world. Nothing he knew could help him in this battle. And running was no longer providing the perfect distraction he desired.

"So, care to tell me why you're running?"

Naruto's steps faltered, tripping over an innocent leaf before quickly regaining his balance.

Looking up, surprised, he found Yasuo staring at him with a certain curiosity. It was obvious he wasn't referring to the simple physical act that they were performing at the moment.

Quickly taking out his communicator, while still keeping pace, Naruto tried to rebut, _how do you know this isn't just some regular mission baa-chan sent us on?_

He knew it was stupid to ask. Of course Yasuo knew more than he should. It was just a fact of life that Naruto never bothered to question.

"You lost your voice, then no one sees you around in the village for a couple days, and now we have a mission out of the village."

Naruto knew that it all made sense in terms of deductive reasoning, but he also knew that Yasuo once again had seen deeper into the problem than he should. Not that he knew the answer, but he did know something else was going on.

_You read the letter. Gaara called for me as soon as I was available. I just got back from the mission and baa-chan just gave me the letter. What else could there be? _

As expected, Yasuo didn't even deign Naruto's words with a response.

Naruto tried to continue running and ignore all human related problems --including the annoying blond beside him. But Yasuo wasn't having any of that.

"So what happened with Sasuke?"

Naruto snapped his head around to stare at Yasuo with a quick flash of uncertain vulnerability in his eyes, before quickly looking away and hiding his eyes from his companion.

"Ah," Yasuo knew he had hit on the mark. "I was just wondering how he took the news?" he asked innocently.

Naruto looked on impassively, while mentally chewing out his insides. Why did that question bother him so much? Why had he gotten so angry for revealing so much about himself to Sasuke? Wasn't that what he was looking for: he had wanted to let his friends see his true self? So what was the problem?

Seeing that Naruto wasn't ready to **reveal** any critical information just yet, out in the open woods, Yasuo tactfully changed the subject.

"So, what's been going on since you came back?"

Knowing he was just trying to make "normal" conversation while weaseling out some more information, Naruto thought back to the weird experience he had yesterday. _Well, actually._ Naruto gripped the device in his hands, a wrinkle appearing between his brows. _Just yesterday, when I was telling the rest of the group about... you know, I felt light-headed and…_

Naruto bit his lip, unsure how to continue. _It was like I could taste the wings of a butterfly. They were like cedar…All the colours blended and changed like I was looking through a kaleidoscope. It's like I was no longer in the same world, but seeing everything through a screen… where everything assaulted the senses in a different way._ Naruto sighed, unsure how else to describe what he had felt. He didn't even know how he was feeling when he was in the moment. It all happened so fast he wasn't even sure it had happened at all once it was over.

Yasuo tilted his head, a slight smile on his lips as though he was being told an outlandish tale that he didn't fully believe, but once Naruto finished, looking like he didn't quite believe himself, his face turned more serious, as though contemplating the issue.

"Hmm, sounds like synesthesia to me."

Huh? Naruto stopped in his tracks, forcing his friend to stop short as well.

"Synesthesia," he repeated. "It mixes up the senses. Like hearing drums when you bite into a pear, smelling cranberries when you look up at the night sky, or feeling like your lungs are drowning in water when you touch a piece of velvet." Yasuo shrugged like he wasn't saying anything out of the ordinary. "It was actually a rare kekkei genkai way back when. I remember reading it somewhere. But all the members died out a long time ago, so I'm guessing this is something different. But there might be a connection."

Sidestepping the blond, Yasuo jumped ahead and began running again, forcing Naruto to follow as he continued talking. "Or maybe you just got it from a faulty jutsu or something. Any ideas?" Yasuo kept his eyes pasted to the blue ones deep in thought, not conscience of the world around him at the moment, his body moving on auto-pilot.

Naruto fidgeted with his communicator, remembering the fight and his stupid mistakes to get caught in the larger man's hold in the first place. Not to mention the stupid jutsu he never felt hit him. It was the only possible explanation at the moment. It wouldn't be worrying him so much if not for the fact that they had mentioned the Kyuubi. They knew who he was and were prepared for him, supposedly. What was the jutsu meant to do, and had it actually fulfilled its purpose?

He tried communicating this to Yasuo, who took each detail in stride, digesting each piece with finite patience as they continued their journey. But even with all the information out in the open, it didn't seem that they could make anything out of it all just yet. Both boys kept quiet as they continued to sweep silently through the foliage of the Fire Country.

Morning was turning to afternoon, and thankfully, Yasuo's information about the Synesthesia Jutsu was keeping his mind off Sasuke and the rest of the village for the moment. If it was indeed synesthesesia then he would have to find out more about it. Surely the libraries of Suna could be of some use. He would start with that old clan. They must be in the records. Even if it was just a jutsu it must have some origin, use, and purpose. He was determined to find out everything there was to know and fill in any blanks himself.

Speaking of Suna, he smiled as the hills of sand dunes rolled just on the horizon. They should make it to Gaara by sunset. Landing on the ground, they continued the next hour on foot before an even taller sand structure rose into view. Suna's gates.

The guards waved them past; recognizing two of the three most important Konoha visitors. They didn't even tell the two shinobi where to go. It was routine by now: common knowledge.

They dashed down the well-known side streets to the Kage's office. Reaching the back, the doors opened before them by Gaara's secretary, who took them up the stairs.

'You know what I like best about coming to Sand?' Naruto cocked his head, nudging Yasuo's shoulder to read the words.

Yasuo shook his head as their escort led them outside to meet Gaara in his private garden behind the Hokage office.

Naruto smiled as Gaara came into view, sitting on a bench and looking out onto the little pond as the koi played amongst themselves. Without looking back at his partner, he held up his answer, 'The hibiscus.' 

Naruto looked over to the right of Gaara to see the huge white flowers with a bright red seeping to from the center. 'For some reason, they don't grow back home, no matter what I do. I guess it's just not the right atmosphere. Oh well. More reason to visit Gaara.' With that said, he walked over to the dazed red head, amiably slinging an arm around the boys shoulder and taking a seat next to him.

As usual, Gaara did not flinch. He always seemed to know when Naruto was around, even if he usually made no indication of acknowledging the energetic blond.

Gaara turned to Naruto, relaxing slightly as the blond embraced him. Cocking a hairless brow at Naruto's silence, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Naruto smiled and gestured for them to wait a moment, leaving his friend's gaze to out into the multitudes of greenery that he had helped Gaara to plant only a little over a year ago.

Yasuo stepped to the side, knowing he was welcome, but not a part of this particular brotherly bond. Standing by the door, where he could see everything and was close enough should danger arise, but far enough way to be out of the conversation, he settled himself against the cool clay of the building.

Gaara sat back and set his eyes on Naruto, waiting for him to relax and find the right words in his head.

Finally, Naruto began to rifle in his side pouch and pulled out a little black translator.

Gaara's face remained impassive, but he leaned in a bit closer to get a better look at the sleek piece of technology. Poking out a finger, he touched it with the very tip of his skin, but nothing happened. When Naruto placed his own finger in the same place, the little spot lit up into dark reds and deeper blacks that sprayed out across the screen.

Gaara's eyes widened impressively, as did Naruto's.

Touching it again, Naruto traced out his name across the surface in extremely pale blues, while bright orange characters appeared in the front; _I lost my voice on a mission._

Gaara nodded in understanding, his mouth drawn in its usual grimace, followed by a slow shake of his head from side to side. "What does the Uchiha think of this?"

Naruto blanched. _What!? _

Gaara smirked slightly, "I just wondered what your teammate thought of all this. I'm sure Konoha is less than amused to have lost their infamous jokester."

_Hmph._ Naruto stuck his bottom lip out at Gaara. _Who said I couldn't still pull pranks?_

A rare smile snuck into his words as Gaara corrected his mistake, "Sorry, wrong choice of words. I meant bumbling loudmouth." He mumbled, turning his head away from the blond.

Nodding in agreement, with a bitter grin contorting his features, Naruto laid back against the bench, not ready for politics and duties just yet. They still had enough time to just kick back as friends before the difficult situations, conniving plots, technical terms, and hard thinking had to happen. He would enjoy the little time they had where his lack of voice didn't matter, especially when he was around the taciturn red head.

After what seemed to be too short a time, Yasuo stuck his head around the corner, having left a few minutes ago to formally announce their arrival, and called them inside.

Naruto groaned silently, and closed his eyes. Gaara stood, seeming unperturbed by the end of their break—he was probably used to such moments as Kazekage: accustomed to such interruptions to the few moments of peace he was able to procure. He looked over at the slumped boy, and waited for Naruto to stand next to him before they both followed to where Yasuo had just disappeared again.

Same height, proud stature, and perfect features that hide the heavy burdens they have had to bear since birth. Looks could be deceiving, and this pair made sure that no one knew what was hidden behind their eyes. It was this that caused people to fear and respect them, which was exactly how they expected to keep it.

Passing through the halls, every person bowed a full ninety degrees to both men respectively as they passed. Even though Naruto was not officially the Kage of Konoha, everyone in Suna looked up to him as one; giving him equal, if not more, respect as Lady Tsunade.

Turning into the meeting room, Gaara and Naruto sat at the heads of the table with Yasuo on Naruto's right and Temari on Gaara's. All other members stood standing until the two men had settled into their chairs.

"Call to order." Gaara spoke in his usual monotone that the whole room heard with perfect clarity. "We have a certain treaty to discuss with Konoha."

Naruto produced the other scroll that Tsunade gave him from his pouch and placed it on the table for everyone to see. _So what's this about, Gaara? _He gave him an extra questioning look once the green eyes looked up from the words.

Gaara nodded and held out his hand for the people in between to pass the scroll to him. Opening it, he scanned the words for a moment before looking up with an air of expectancy; as though Naruto was meant to know something he hadn't yet been told.

Once he made sure that he had Naruto's full attention, he began. "Leaf and Sand are on the brink of war with Lightening, as well as Earth. On top of that, Water is threatening a civil war. We are about to face dire times if we do not act quickly. The plan is to set up stronger relations with all the five great shinobi nations. We need to establish peace and maintain a sense of order."

Naruto nodded, he knew this would be a topic of discussion today, but he didn't know that Tsunade had worked with Gaara behind his back to set this up. Something was definitely up.

Still looking straight at Naruto, Gaara continued. "Tsunade sent you and your team out to Iwagakure to send the Tsuchikage a missive to welcome a neutral party into his lands in a few weeks. She also sent out two other groups to contact Kirigakure and Kumogakure. It seems they all answered positively, and are at least willing to give our proposal a chance. We act in a few weeks, sending out an unbiased person to act as liaison amoung all the countries to meet with each kage individually and develop terms of agreement."

Naruto nodded again. He agreed. It would have to be someone who was unbiased and well informed on the political situation -otherwise, more problems would be created than appeased. It would also have to be someone not in leadership position that would cause doubt in loyalty. Gaara, while powerful and knowledgeable, would be a good choice, but there was no way he could leave his post as Kazekage. It would have to be someone they could trust, too, and who they knew well.

"We appoint, you, Naruto as the official liaison." Gaara's voice cut through Naruto's musings, pulling him back to the meeting room with a crash.

Naruto gaped-- not a common thing to see him doing in normal circumstances, especially in an official meeting. If he had had his voice, he probably would be vocalizing his surprise. But as he was left without that usual component, his body settled for opening and closing his mouth like a fish sucking in pure air.

"You are the only capable person, not an official figurehead, with enough power to unite the nations. As one of the jinchuuriki, you could naturally be seen as holding no loyalty to any one nation. For the duration of the mission you would be declared as a free ninja. While I realize that your recent situation might pose some problems, I have full confidence that you are still the only one for the job." Gaara looked him straight in the eye, making him shut his jaw and stand back at attention.

They were right: this was the perfect job for him. He was indeed the best candidate. No one, excluding Tsunade and Gaara, had more experience and knowledge in these issues than him. What's more, with all his connections in the different countries, he should have little problem with initiating the terms of peace. Knowing he was being giving a job higher than any Kage position, he planned to do it with as much success and poise as he possessed.

_So, what's the plan?_

**XXXXXXXX**

**Review, s'il vous plait, and make me happy! ;D **

(1)- For those of you who are interested, synesthesia is actually pretty common occurrence amoung people. If you ever assigned a colour to a certain number, a sound to a visual image, or described something with opposite sensory descriptions; loud shirt, bitter wind, or prickly laugh- You get the idea- that's synesthesia. A lot of people do it subconsciously. I'm just using the idea for my own purposes, so please don't complain that my information is wrong. I mean it to be. ;D


	7. Eye Contact

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

Thank you to Imperial Mint for beta-ing!

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 7- Eye Contact **

_So, what's the plan?_

Gaara smiled, his lips moving a tiny bit for Naruto's benefit. Though he hadn't calculated this new development, he had most likely seemed sure that Naruto would accept, regardless. "Good. Gather a team no larger than a three man squad."

Naruto nodded at Yasuo, who smirked back. They would still need two more, but that would be for a later discussion. Suddenly, Yasuo's smirk grew a bit wider and his eyes flickered away from Naruto for a moment.

Not even wanting to know what Yasuo was thinking just yet, Naruto suppressed a cringe and forcibly turned his attention back to Gaara.

"We wish you stay here for another week to go over the plan before returning to Konoha, where you will formally denounce yourself- temporarily-" Gaara inclined his head towards Naruto to appease the slight sting behind his blue eyes. "And prepare for the months ahead. Not to insult your intelligence, but do you think you can do it?" Gaara gestured down the table with a disinterested expression on his face, but Naruto knew he was only looking out for his well being while trying to act nonchalant about it. "It won't pose too much of a problem for you, will it?"

Naruto's eyes wandered off to the corner of the room; the walls looked freshly painted, not a cobweb, crack, or discoloured streak in sight. Naruto wondered if it had been this pristine and perfect before Gaara had taken office.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned back to look at Gaara, remembering his initial question. Was he ready? Sure, he wouldn't let anything like lack of voice hold him back from achieving his goal. Besides Tsunade's brilliant device, he would find other ways to communicate with people. But did he need time to adjust, or was it better to just jump right in now and not let his thoughts depress into self-pity and melancholy?

Deciding on the latter, with a determined glaze in his eyes, he switched his attention to Gaara once again and gave his assent with a blinding smile.

_Is that all?_

"That's all for now."

"Well that's a first."

All heads turned to the blond next to Naruto; shock written on their faces for interrupting the Kazekage so rudely. Temari playfully scowled at Yasuo, while the rest of the council- two older women and one middle-aged man- sent disapproving glares his way.

"Just saying. When was the last time Gaara out-spoke Naruto at a meeting? Or _ever_?" Yasuo chuckled, quickly followed by a dry snort from Naruto, and a quirk of Gaara's lips. Everyone else looked around, awkward and unsure what was happening. Luckily, depending on how you looked at it, Yasuo came to the rescue yet again. "Naruto lost his voice. Permanently," He emphasized.

Naruto tensed slightly, sending an exasperated roll of the eyes Yasuo's way. But of course, Yasuo was too caught up in watching his audience's faces to take notice. His eyes lit up in amusement as he saw the group collectively look around in confusion at each other, before turning their questioning gazes to Naruto, who simply nodded stiffly and went back to glare at Yasuo. Upon confirmation, confusion turned to outright shock, followed by horror and disbelief, and finally, changing to devastatingly sympathetic eyes turning to Naruto's impassive face, trying to decipher the blond's blank stare.

All necks cricked to further stare at Naruto, still waiting for him to crack a joke and laugh it off to Yasuo's sick sense of humor.

Naruto looked around at all the familiar faces who had come to respect him and see him as equal to their beloved Kage. He almost felt like he was letting them down as he inclined his head with a small smile; asking for forgiveness for this new weakness.

Everyone was silent. No one moved, or breathed, or looked at one another; as though a disease was hanging in the air that would attack the next person to catch its attention or even breathe. Or, rather, the proverbial white elephant had entered the spacious and bright meeting room, blocking out the bright light from the open windows and quarantining the entire space.

Not used to being the cause of the silence, but rather the end of the silence, Naruto fidgeted slightly in his chair. Not even knowing what to write to appease everyone and let them know he was fine, Naruto glanced at Yasuo and then Gaara: hoping for some kind of reprieve or answer in their serious gazes. Apparently they hadn't quite gotten used to the idea just yet, either, despite how well they had worked to hide it.

Giving up, Naruto stood, bowed to the occupants, and walked out of the room. Nothing else was going to be accomplished by staying there anyway. Yasuo and Gaara were sure to catch up with him within a moment anyway. If they wanted him, they would eventually have to meet him in the library. He needed to do some research and find out if lack of speech was his only problem to deal with at the moment.

Sweeping out of the office, without giving anyone a second glance, Naruto made his way down a side street and stepped into the cool, air-conditioned library. Breathing in the musty, age-preserved air not meant to leave the boundaries of these walls, Naruto walked up to the front desk. For once, he wasn't sure where exactly to begin. In fact, he barely knew what he was looking for. Perhaps he should start with the old clans known for particular sensory kekkei genkai and then branch out from there. That sounded like a plan.

Naruto tapped on the desk, gaining the attention of the motherly-looking lady behind the desk, who turned her head from the paper work she had been reviewing and gave Naruto a kind smile as she recognized his familiar face. "How can I help you?"

Naruto opened his mouth, before releasing the unused air and digging around in his pouch for the one thing that would still allow people to hear his thoughts. That was another thing he would have to change. He couldn't keep using only this little device to communicate. There had to be another way. Another thing on his list to look up: sign language.

_Do you have records of any old, old clans with kekkei genkais related to the senses? Synesthesia? _

He figured he would put the word out there. Someone, besides Yasuo, must know what it means.

The librarian looked at him strangely, as though trying to piece together why he was using such a high tech piece of equipment to ask her something. Naruto waited patiently, before she finally regained her own voice. "Uh, um. Let me see." Flustered, she stood up and started around her desk.

Naruto knocked on the wood to get her attention. _Oh, and books on sign language, too, please. _

She nodded, pity in her eyes as she glanced back up at his face. Questions of what had happened were practically visible in her eyes, but she knew when to mind her own business and decided help the boy and then leave him alone.

Walking down various aisles, she dragged her finger over the covers till she found the section she was looking for. "All of these on this row are related to clans with kekkei genkais. Each row corresponds to the different elements each clan specialized in. I'm not sure about sensory, but the miscellaneous ones that don't fit into one specific category are the last row. That might be what you're looking for. Feel free to browse through, and ask if you have any questions." She beckoned him on past the stacks and down a few more rows, taking many lefts and rights, until they reached another section. "These are on sign language. Both for shinobi and civilians. I hope you find what you're looking for. Do you need anything else?"

Naruto smiled at her in thanks and shook his head.

"Very well. Good luck." She strode past him to her desk, wishing to give him some privacy with only the books as his ancient musty form of company.

Naruto turned to the worn titles and began to drag some dusty covers from their crusted place on the shelf. _These should be of some help. _

He was particularly interested in the shinobi signs and signals. Sure they were still used today in tight situations, but today only twenty main ones were taught, those that were considered necessary. The whole, who knew however many there were, lot of them were long forgotten in these guide books and in the minds of those few lucky old shinobi who had lived past thirty and managed to keep their sanity fairly intact. Naruto didn't know too many of those, but apparently they were out there. No longer under the Hokage's orders anymore, of course.

He guessed he would soon be bringing back this outdated system to the whole ninja world. What with his traveling as a mediator between all the nations, he would have to find a way to make communication easier, even if it caused them to study a bit more ninja lore than they had initially anticipated. He would make this work.

Gathering the stack in his arms, he went off to find a particularly large table for him to spread out all the material before going back to look through the kekkei genkais. He would start at the end row. Like Yasuo said, synesthesia affected all the senses. They would be a hard clan to place.

Walking determinedly back towards the end, knowing he would get distracted if he even so much as glanced at the other information available on other kekkei genkais, he swept past row after row, all related to clan kekkei genkais. He wondered if Sand's knowledge really was greater than Leaf's, but he wouldn't be able to indulge his fancies at the moment. He was on a mission, one he had to accomplish before someone else found him. He hoped the librarian got enough of a hint that he wanted to be left alone, in case the others did indeed come looking for him here. Maybe the librarian could throw off the scent for at least a little while. Fingers crossed.

Ah, the very last row. Finally. It would be quite melodramatic to say it was the darkest room in the whole library; the temperature dropped a few degrees upon walking between the stacks; the books seemed to leer at him from their shelves. But in actuality, it was just like any of the others. Just as old and cracked in the subdued lighting as the rest. To say Naruto was slightly disappointed would be an understatement. Nonetheless, he began raking his eyes to the titles, before realizing that reading clan names was not going to help. It's not like a whole row was going to be labeled synesthesia with a huge flashing arrow pointing him in its direction. Unfortunate as that was.

Naruto started in the middle, feeling like it was too conventional to begin at one of the ends, and began pulling out book after book and flipping through the context. Maybe it would be helpful to have Yasuo here. If only for research purposes; he seemed to be more knowledgeable about this stuff.

With a silent huff, he reached into his pouch to pull out his walkie-talkie. He pressed a button to talk and began making clicking noises with his tongue.

"Yes, Naru?"

Naruto turned around, shocked.

"Apparently you were a bit distracted. It's not like I didn't know where you were going." Before Naruto could respond, he cut him off again, "It's only me. I told Gaara I would bring you back for dinner. No matter what."

Naruto pouted slightly, but decided it seemed like a fair enough deal.

"Now, kekkei genkais, ne?"

Naruto nodded, wondering why he was even asking.

"Well, let's get started." He stood next to Naruto and started on the opposite shelf. "Like I said, it's a dead clan, so it'll be pretty dated. Just a hint."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but kept working.

This shelf seemed to be all about superior smelling senses of certain clans and the different variations in different clans. There was even a whole stack on the Inuzuka clan, not to mention other clans in lands he had only ever heard about. He had to admit, he was quite impressed.

Moving onto the next stack, Naruto picked at the first book that caught his sight, in other words, the brightest cover in the otherwise drab row.

Ah, the Kankaku _(Sense)_ clan. Naruto ran his finger down the list of generations, its most notable members, history, and finally ending three centuries ago. They sure didn't last too long, that's for sure. Naruto was intrigued, regardless if they related to what he was looking for or not, and began to read:

_Of all the powerful clans and kekkei genkais recorded over history, the Kankaku clan's infamous sensory skills have been amoung the most formidable. One of the original kekkei genkais of the ninja world, prior to recorded history, the Kankaku have been seen as always holding the most coveted power…_

Naruto's eyes became glued to the book. Apparently there was much more to this clan than he had originally thought. But then why were they no long around? Why wasn't their name at least well known in ninja legend? What had happened to completely erase them from history itself? It seemed surprising that there was even this book on them.

Looking up to scan the rest of the manuscripts for any more information on this particular clan, he wasn't sure why, but his gut told him that this was exactly what he was looking for. While it didn't outright say synesthesia, it was enough to imply from the description of the clan's power:

_Most notably, the Kankaku clan was able to blend their senses together to reach a higher dimension of their surroundings. Consequently, they were more alert and connected with the environment, possessed heightened animalistic sense of danger, and were able to communicate with all creatures. Unlike most kekkei genkai, which use one specific body part or element to activate their bloodline, the Kankaku used a variety of elements and senses: their eyes, hands, ears tongue, nose, and sensitive heightened intuition. _

Naruto scrolled down, looking for a better and more specific description.

_Using a combination of the five senses, the Kankaku clan could extend their senses and manipulate all impressions, atmospheres, and auras of perceptions to see beneath all the layers of nature to their very core. With very little chakra use, they could control varying expanses of area with little effort... _

…_A dominating clan from their very early times made them a prime target for the ruling bijuu. As this particular human clan continued to gain in power, the bijuu council took action to permanently end them. _

Naruto flipped to the next page, but came up blank.

That was it? Didn't they have _anything _else? It just ended. Either no one knows what happened after that, or they were forbidden to talk about it, Naruto was itching to know the rest of the story. And who better to ask than the, apparent, instigator of the whole affair?

Closing his eyes, Naruto relaxed his mental state, reaching back as far as he could, until he found himself in front of the giant dozing kitsune.

It was lucky that Naruto had indeed created a haven of privacy in this part of his mind, for the snoring would probably have driven him insane long ago. But what else is there for a demon fox to do when all his power has been stripped and his soul is still stuck in the mind of a human boy, but to sleep? Naruto had to admit that he did feel a tad bit guilty for waking his friend, but he needed answers, now.

'_Kyuu. We need to talk.' _

The fox wearily cracked one eyelid open to survey his host. _**'Mmm?' **_

Naruto shook his head and plopped down next to the fox's head. _'Gomen. Sorry to interrupt your nap, but I have a few questions for you.' _

The Kyuubi closed his eye again. _**'No offense kit, but your questions usually never end. I think I'd rather take a nap now.'**_

'_Kyuu, I'm serious. I need to figure this out. Especially before they send me out as the official liaison for the entire ninja world!' _

Naruto fell back onto his hands behind him in exasperation.

'_**Fine, fine.' **_Kyuu grumbled and straightened up to lay his head upon his crossed paws; looking Naruto directly in the eye. _**'What do you want?' **_he asked, not unkindly.

Naruto grinned in short-lived triumph before attacking the matter at hand. _'The Kankaku Clan. What do you know about them?' _he was never one to beat around the bush.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, as though in deep thought on something. _**'That was**_** a few thousand years ago.' **

'_Don't try to fool me, fox. I know your memory's better than anything on this Earth.' _

'_**Exactly, kit, This Earth.' **_Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him. _**'Never mind for now. The Kankaku, ne?' **_

'_Hai.' _

'_**They were powerful for a group of humans. Too powerful. We let them live on peacefully long enough, but once they started trying to take more control of the shinobi world, we- as in the council and I- stepped in. No one, no clan, tries to take over the bijuu's job and lives. Simple as that.' **_

Naruto nodded. That made enough sense. _'But what do you know about the clan itself? What was their power, how did they wield it, where did it come from, are they _all _dead, did some survive, why are they no longer known today?' _

The Kyuubi groaned, looking like he wanted to hide his head in his paws, but was barely refraining himself from doing so. _**'What did I say about the never-ending questions?' **_It was a rhetorical question, but Naruto still felt the need to nod and feign a look of sympathy. _**'If you think that's going to help your case, stop right now.' **_

Naruto grinned; he knew exactly how to wind up his furry friend up.

'_**You will not continue to refer to me as furry if you wish to keep your sanity intact.' **_

'_Well, good thing it's already lost thanks to you. So no worries.'_

The Kyuubi growled. _**'I thought you wanted me to give you information. Willingly.' **_

'_So, so, so _(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_' _Naruto sat up straight and gave his best smile. _'So. How did their power work? So to speak.' _

'_**Hmph. Well, I wasn't the one to monitor them. But the information was reported to me before I decided that we should strike. And from what I heard, they had excellent chakra control. They were quite skilled in distributing the appropriate amounts in certain parts to enhance their senses. For example, their hands, eyes, nose, tongue, ears, and the specific network threads that connected all five all of those senses.' **_

Naruto nodded, taking all this in his stride before trying to begin to relate it back to his own situation.

'_**In other words, while using one sense, their minds were incorporating all their other senses with it. Most of the time they only used two or three senses at a time to avoid an overload. Only the truly skilled and seasoned shinobi could use all five at once. But even if only a handful had mastered that particularly skill, it was enough to mark them as the most powerful in the human world. Even in these times they would be revered as the top clan; putting the Hyuugas and Uchihas to shame.' **_The Kyuubi smirked, his teeth glinting in the flickering red light.

'_Which brings me back, to 'are they all dead'? Or did some survive, leaving the possibility of some still being alive today.' _

Kyuu was silent for a moment. _**'I suppose it's possible. We were extremely **_**thorough**_**…But some could have had their bloodline sealed at a young age, rendering us incapable of detecting them. But if that's the case, their children would have shown signs later-"**_

'_Unless they continued to seal it in every generation. Living in hiding; passing down their family history.' _Naruto's eyes sparked to life. _'You don't think…' _

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes in thought. _**'The Namikazes don't have their own bloodline. Though extremely talented, and known for creating many of their own jutsus, they never had one specific talent of their own.' **_

Waiting for Kyuu to continue, Naruto took a handful of fur and began twisting it in his fingers.

'_**As for the Uzumakis. I have to admit, I don't know much about them. Having left my post as king a few hundred years ago, I don't know all the clans of the human world anymore. But even then, I should have heard of their ancestors.' **_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had heard that the Uzumakis basically didn't exist, and it was just a name given to an orphaned jinchuuriki when he was born. But now, after having found out a bit more about his parents, he knew that he had come from somewhere. Who knew what his family background was like? He had researched the Namikaze clan as far as he could, but he was sure there was much more to discover, especially seeing the extent of Suna's information- that is, unless they were all a bunch of picture books in fancy binding. But he highly doubted that.

'_**You're weird, kit.' **_

'_Normally I would thank you for your kind comments, but right now I really want to get to the bottom of this.' _

'_**I suppose it is possible.' **_

'_What?' _

Kyuubi sweat dropped. _**'You were wondering if you could possibly be a descendant of the Kankaku clan.' **_

'_Heh, yeah.' _He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. _'But that doesn't explain why I can use it now. I mean, it must have something to do with that jutsu that kunoichi performed. I was certain it had something to do with you, Kyuu. But now I'm not sure.' _He sighed, trying to keep his shoulders up and suppress the feeling of defeat; the idea that he was just going in circles without any purpose was disheartening, to say the least.

'_**Hmm. That might make sense. If we were to assume that you are a descendant of the Kankaku clan, I can see how they might use that as a weapon against us.' **_

Naruto just stared at the kitsune, boring his eyes into the fiery red ones staring back, demanding for him to elaborate.

'_**I don't know how they would have known all this, but you might be right. Do you remember anything of the jutsu? Let alone if she actually performed the jutsu on you?' **_

'_I know the signs were uma, ino, and inu. But if she actually finished the jutsu or if that was it, no, I'm not sure.' _

'_**Well, that aside, that sounds like a release jutsu. If you really are of the Kankaku clan, and they knew about it, then they probably assumed there would be some complications in activating your bloodline with me inside you.' **_

Naruto thought this over, not sure whether to continue with this theory that he belonged to the most powerful clans in history and could possibly learn to train his senses in such a way that nothing could escape his detection. Even more so than with Kyuubi's canine senses. Maybe that was it: sensory overload.

'_**That's not all.'**_

'_What do you mean?' _

'_**I think you're close with the sensory overload. Having that much power and chakra dedicated solely to senses can be damaging to the human body. Which is a good thing you're not entirely human. But I think they must have wanted to use it in a different way, too.' **_

'_Uhm, yeah. Still not getting it completely.' _

'_**I'm trying to explain, kit.' **_He growled, good-naturedly, in warning.

'_Well get on it then.' _

'…'

'_Kyuu?'_

'…'

'_Okay, okay. Gomen. Please tell me oh great fox.' _

'_**If that's the best you can do…' **_

Naruto rolled his eyes and collapsed his upper body onto the fur covered stomach.

The fox rolled a bit, making them both more comfortable, before deigning to answer. _**'The final fight between me and the head of the Kankaku clan, Chikara, was before the rest of the bijuu obliterated the rest of the clan. In an attempt to save and protect his clan he created a jutsu that would protect any member of the clan that came in contact with the tailed-demons. Unfortunately for them, it turned on them, making them even more vulnerable to us. Instead of fending off the attacks, they couldn't even touch us. The demon magic over powered their sensory control. They went out like a light. I'm guessing by activating your dormant bloodline, the fact that I share your body would end up killing you from the inside.' **_

'_Like mixing opposite blood types! Your power in me would react negatively to the new chakra running though my veins. So they would essentially be killing me from the inside out and no one would be any the wiser because the Kankaku clan have long been forgotten.' _

Naruto looked at his hands, concentrating on how the ruffled soft follicles curled around his fingers and ran deep into the soft skin underneath. As though trying to see into the skin itself, Naruto almost didn't hear Kyuubi's growled agreement of approval, except for feeling the fox's whole body shaking under him.

'_**That's the theory so far, but I think we need some proof.' **_

'_How do you expect we do that? See if I really do have this infamous bloodline?' _

'_**Exactly.' **_

'_Aaaaand, would you know what exactly I'm supposed to be testing?' _

'_**Yes.' **_

'_Mind letting me in on this?' _

'_**Simple. Overload the senses and see how your body reacts.' **_

'_Right. Simple.' _Naruto rolled his eyes. _'I'll have to wait till I get back to Konoha, though. For now I'm working on learning how to speak again. I'll get Yasuo to look more into this. I wonder how he knew about it in the first place.' _

'_**That's something you'll have to ask him.' **_

The two sat in silence for a bit longer, just enjoying each other's company. Naruto felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier, turning his face into the soft fur, he breathed in the fiery scent and allowed himself to relax from the taxing day. For now.

"You back now?" Yasuo's voice broke the contemplative silence. "You were out for quite awhile this time. Learn anything interesting from the Kyuubi?"

Naruto turned around to glance at Yasuo, leaning casually against the stacks, and nodded with a soft spacey smile on his face. Kyuubi had kicked him out without his awareness. Naruto blinked, trying to erase the red spots in his vision.

"Glad to see you're completely with me." A gentle chuckle swiftly brought Naruto back to his surroundings. "Much better. Because I promised we'd meet Gaara at his home five minutes ago."

In less than a second, Naruto was up and rushing down the aisle, book on the Kankaku still clutched tightly in his hands. Once he reached the table he had previously chosen, he gathered the stack on sign language and quickly made his way to the front desk.

The lady's head snapped up once Naruto slammed the books down. Getting the hint, she proceeded to take each book and check it out. No library card needed. It helped when you were close to the adored Kazekage.

A minute later, Naruto was rushing out the door and down the street. Gaara was not a person you wanted to be late for. No matter how well you knew him. Damn Yasuo. He could have at least given him a warning shake.

"Ah, Naruto. Finally decide to grace us with your presence again?"

Yep, he definitely hated the man right now. He could have at least waited for him.

Reading his thoughts, Yasuo backed away into another room with a devil may care grin plastered to his face. "Gaara wants you in the sitting room." He called over his shoulder as he turned into the kitchen. "Good luck."

Yeah, he knew he would need it. Hopefully Gaara would be a bit lenient tonight. Balancing the books under one arm, he made his way into the living room.

"Naruto, please sit." Gaara nodded to the place next to him.

Dumping the books on the closest table, he flopped down next to the red head.

"You know, I always preferred it when you started the conversations. This is going to be hard to get used to."

At least Gaara wasn't one to beat around the bush. If only his other friends could've reacted the same.

"I think you're going to do great. Those shouldn't be a problem to learn." He gestured to the books on the side table. "You'll find a way. Still the number one unpredictable ninja. No matter what." He sighed in resignation. Just like there were things he could always expect with Gaara, apparently there were still things that one could always expect of Naruto- if unpredictability could be counted as such.

Both leaned back into the couch, enjoying the light cooling breeze that brushed through the open windows every so often.

"Boys, dinner." Temari's voice called from the kitchen.

Once again pulled from their comfortable and relaxing silence, they forced their bodies up and out of the room to join in a light meal.

_________ ***__­­­­­­_______

Gomen, freexflyer. No Sasuke. But he'll be back. That much I can promise. For now, I hope you all enjoyed a look into Naruto's thoughts. Anyone guess what's going on? I'd love to hear some theories! ;D

Please review and tell me what you think is happening to Naruto. I'd love to hear your thoughts! ;D


	8. Body Language

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

And I just wanted to thank Jasmine Bloomberg for answering my question and speculating on Naruto's predicament!

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch.8- Body Language **

_Recap: _

_Naruto accepts Gaara's offer to be the political liaison between the five great nations to establish international peace. Naruto researches the Kankaku Clan in Suna's library where the Kyuubi tells him that it is indeed possible that he is a descendant, they just have to test it to find out. But until Naruto figures out just how to do just that, his current task is to learn sign language. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto chewed on his chicken avoiding, for once, all the stares around the table. Yasuo seemed to be the only one looking at him in humour, just to add further discomfort to the situation. Gaara looked like he was trying to not stare shamelessly, but couldn't keep his eyes off the blond, anyway. Temari busied herself with making sure everyone had enough food on their plates, but her eyes kept shooting back to Naruto more times than anyone else. Kankuro, still a bit unsure, having just heard the news from Temari only an hour ago, stared at different points on Naruto's shoulders, anything to keep himself from straying to his bright eyes.

'_Well, this is certainly awkward.' _

'_**Just give it some time.' **_

'_Easy for you to say.' _

'_**Not really, since I have to put up with you all through it. I'm just trying to make it easier on me.' **_

Naruto let out a short laugh. Though aware that he was being insulted, he couldn't help letting some of the tension out.

Everyone gave him a weird look, which Naruto just returned with a smile, before relaxing into their seats.

"So, how did the meeting go, guys?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara nodded, shocking everyone at the table with a response of his own. "It went quite well. Naruto accepted-"

"I told you!" Kankuro interrupted, jumping up in his seat.

"Sit down, you idiot," Temari scolded, shaking her head as she stabbed at another piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

"I was just saying, you were all-" Kankuro muttered into his lap.

"Shut it, Kankuro." Gaara cut in.

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

Gaara, catching on, looked back at Naruto to explain. "I was having a bad feeling about it for some reason. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. I thought it might have something to do with the project. I guess we figured it out." Gaara bent his head towards Naruto, gauging his reaction with precise scrutiny.

Naruto stared back as his brain processed this information. Gaara obviously felt very guilty about not telling Naruto; that much Naruto could read in his friend's eyes. But he didn't know how to respond. He wished Gaara had warned him, too. But at the same time, this seemed inevitable. His instincts told him that there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

Nodding his head in understanding, he smiled at Gaara, happy to see the slight relief spread through Gaara's face. His nonexistent eyebrows relaxing back down to their normal position on his marble visage.

"So, how long do you plan to stay _this _time, Naruto?" Temari leaned down on her elbows, trying to start a conversation.

Naruto paused a moment, and then held up a hand, all five fingers spread wide.

"Well, we're happy to have you." Temari smiled.

The rest of the dinner proceeded in a fairly comfortable silence. Naruto quickly lost himself in thought, barely aware of the occasional worried glances he continued to receive all throughout the meal.

Stretching, Naruto pushed back his chair. Picking up his plate, he nodded his head, gesturing toward the stairs.

"Heading up for the night?" Temari asked, reaching to take his plate.

Naruto shook his head and pulled his plate closer to his chest. He disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, reappearing a second later to wave a good night to everyone.

Choruses of "Oyasumi nasai," followed his noiseless ascent to his usual room.

Not even looking around, he crashed down onto the bed, face first.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By four the next morning, Naruto was up and in the sitting room getting a start on the reading.

He had grabbed a drink and apple from the fridge - he was glad Temari remembered he like his fruit cold - and slipped into the living room, back to his library books. He would start with sign language first. Shinobi sign language wasn't that different from civilian. It was just quicker, one sign meaning one clear-cut move, as opposed to many different interpretations. It was precise and left no room for mistakes. Just like the shinobi themselves. Each movement could be the difference from living and dying, as simple as that.

Naruto spread the book on the table, his face set, lines of concentration framing his eyes and mouth as he copied the symbols with his hands - burning them into memory - while keeping a mental account of words he would need during his negotiations. Working around his apple, he noted that he would have to send ahead a little litany of his own for the Kages and negotiators to know.

An hour later the apple was finished and thrown to the corner of the table, and he was onto the next book. By six he knew all the sign language there was to know. From signs used during the Sand wars of the first Kazekage to the basic gestures to say "I'm hungry." He had it all down. Though he may not have the same power of the Sharingan like the Uchihas, he was a fast learner. Nothing escaped his memory—whether he wanted it to or not. He supposed it had something to do with having a centuries old demon occupying not only his stomach, but his mind as well.

Now it was time to tackle the Kankaku Clan and see where it would lead him. Once he knew more he could ask Yasuo a few questions. He wanted to discuss the situation and theories with someone other than the senile fox.

Naruto grinned as he felt more than heard a deep, insulted growl in his stomach. It didn't even qualify a response.

Naruto leaned back, letting himself sink into the soft, cool cushions. It was made out of a silk-like material that kept cool all year round. And considering that all year was spent in a constant heat, it was a very good thing.

Now he had two piles: finished and unfinished. The unfinished pile, he was pleased to see, was at least a quarter of an inch taller than the other pile. There may not have been many books on the Kankaku Clan, but the books he could find sure were big. Unfortunately, his peace and quiet was drawing to a close. The rest of the household was waking up and getting ready to start the day. Gaara had his Kazekage duties, Temari went in with Gaara as one of his advisors, and Kankuro still held his position as a high-ranking ninja protecting the village and his brother. A moment later, as predicted, Naruto heard doors opening and closing, showers turning on, clothes rustling, sleepy murmurs, and muffled bangs followed by slurred swears. Naruto grinned in spite of his lost silence. He would think his other senses had heightened due to his loss of voice, but he knew that his ninja senses had always been this sharp. Or perhaps his senses were heightened even further, but he had a feeling it had more to do with the subject of his current research than his lack of voice.

Closing his eyes, he let all the sounds come alive. The water burst out of the spout, hitting the floor like change falling on stone. Like the fresh smell of dew clinging to the vibrant grass on an early spring morning. Like the first lick of a strawberry cone dripping down your hand and sticking to your palm.

Naruto opened his eyes.

There was no question about it now. His theories were correct. If he could call all his senses from just the sound of water falling way up stairs, then he was most likely at least a descendent of the Kankaku. He could just feel it, his chakra responding to a new change in his body. He was beginning to accept something that had always been inside him, fighting to be free. Yet there was no resistance.

But there was supposed to be.

There was so much power, he couldn't shut the myriad of senses off. It's as though his body was prepared for a full-out battle against itself, but was met with no resistance. And now there was too much energy, power, chakra, _sensations_, whirling around inside of him.

The floor boards beneath his feet were solid, but flexible. Like a tree bark waiting to be cut into. His feet the leaves curving to its harsh front, caressing and covering it at the same time.

The couch beneath him, all around him, folded to his needs. To each contour of his body. Brushed against his fingers which lay paralyzed at his side as far from his body as possible.

The house echoed. Opened its maw and let out a stale breath. It was footsteps. Footsteps pushing down on the wood of the stairs and coming closer and closer to his hiding spot. The spot where he could hear, see, smell, taste, touch, and _sense_ it all with such little effort. In fact, it wouldn't stop. He hoped the person wouldn't be too loud; he was on overload just sitting here.

"Naruto?"

Said blond looked up. His eyes wide and pleading. Why couldn't Gaara decide to wear a lighter colour than his usual dark red Kazekage robes? It just screamed sour cherries, unforgiving rubies, and poisonous poinsettias. Naruto closed his eyes, covered his ears, and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That's quite the look Naruto." Gaara sunk into the sofa beside him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto whimpered soundlessly. Rubbing his temples, he willed the intensity away. Focusing on the sound of Gaara's light fabric moving against his skin and the couch, the rest of the feelings faded into the background.

Looking up, Naruto gazed out onto the den lit up with morning light. Everything was thrown into relief, yet Naruto found that he could see every delectable grain in the wood, snag in the curtains, chip in the ceiling, pattern in the air as it breezed in lightly through the window. It was all so clear and extreme, yet not too much so.

Naruto turned his gaze to Gaara. Putting his forefinger to his forehead and brought it down in a straight line to his chest, and then circled his finger over his fisted hand (1).

"That's great Naruto, but I don't understand sign language." Gaara crossed his arms and looked over at the stack of books on sign language. "You done with those?"

Naruto nodded and pushed them towards Gaara.

"We could all use this to make things easier."

Naruto's hand went to his pack and dug around for his communicator.

_I'm putting a list together of key gestures for politics and daily motions. But you're welcome to learn more. _

It went without saying, but Naruto knew Gaara understood that he would really appreciate it.

"Morning, all." Yasuo leaned against the door frame.

Naruto swiveled toward the blond at the door. He pointed to the older man and then to the seat between him and Gaara, a commanding glare in his eyes. The message was clear.

"Fine, fine." Yasuo put up his hands in surrender and plopped down on the couch. "What do you want to know?" he asked as though it was the simplest thing in the world; asking for the most basic recipe for miso soup.

_How much do you know about the Kankaku Clan?_

"Mmm." Yasuo squished himself further into the couch. "Not much. Just something I picked up while reading the Hokage's old files." He shrugged, letting his head falling into his upturned palm.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. _You mean classified, forbidden files?_

"Tomato, tomato." Yasuo shrugged again, inspecting the dirt under his finger nails with slight interest.

Naruto shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position, giving Yasuo his full attention.

_So was there anything else in there about the Kankaku Clan?_

Yasuo shook his head. "No, sorry. One file. Not too thick."

_What made you guess that in the first place? _Naruto screwed his eyes up in confusion. Because if one of his friends told him they were having weird experiences old files on a forgotten clan were the last thing he would think of.

As though reading his thoughts exactly, Yasuo smiled mysteriously. "That's just the way my mind works. I like the obscure and unexplainable."

Naruto continued to scrutinize him.

"Fine!" he threw his arms up in the air. "I was kidding with you. I really didn't know what it was. It just sounded cool. And I thought it might help to give you some idea to go off of so you wouldn't think you were crazy."

_Oh. _Naruto smiled softly. _Well, what a coincidence, then. _

Yasuo nodded, and stretched his hands above his head. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

"Rest." Gaara spoke up. Standing to offer Naruto a hand.

Naruto opened his mouth as if in protest, but Gaara cut him off with a single hand.

"No. We can _all_ work on the list for the party later."

Yasuo groaned.

"Yes. _All._" Gaara looked pointedly at Yasuo. "But right now we'll just go out and enjoy the day."

Naruto finally took Gaara's outstretched hand and hauled himself up. _What have you got in mind?_

"You'll see."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke stepped out onto the front porch; squinting into the trees for the elusive blond.

Naruto had only just slammed the door not but three seconds ago. Where could he have gone in such a short time?

"Naruto?" Sasuke called through his cupped hands, waiting patiently for an answering call.

Droplets of dew still clung to the wood under his feet, the blades of grass, and the leaves on the trees at the edge of the woods. Nothing had been touched or moved out of place. Naruto could not have just vanished into thin air, right? He hadn't teleported, had he? Kakashi had only shown him that jutsu so far. Sasuke was sure of it.

Sasuke shook his head, slowly lowering his hands from his mouth, and walked back inside.

He walked through the house to the garden in the back, but halted as he felt a strong and familiar chakra blocking his way.

Activating the sharingan, he stepped back in shock to see a huge chakra dome overlaying the whole garden. Tentatively, he pushed out a hand, the energy giving way allowing his appendage to pass through before surround his fingers in a cool gel-like feel. He could feel the gentle pulse of energy against his skin as he moved his hand around the jutsu. This must be how Naruto takes care of his plants when he's away. Not that he would say it to Naruto's face, but this was a fairly smart idea. This could sustain his plants for a lengthy amount of time while Naruto was out on missions.

But then wouldn't he only use this jutsu when he was gone for long periods of time?

Sasuke stepped through the barrier completely. His whole body felt like it had gone through some kind of cleansing; instantly feeling the slight rise in temperature. It was like some sort of invisible green house.

But certainly the plants could survive just a day without this. Right?

Looking around, Sasuke walked along the edges, fearing to go any further into the botanical Eden without Naruto by his side. But it looked like Naruto was gone for awhile, even though they had just returned from a mission. Shouldn't he be at home resting, not going out to who-knows-where once he wakes up?

But more importantly: _why. _

And when would Naruto come back?

Had Sasuke said something? Was it because Sasuke had seen into his memories? Was he embarrassed? Because he shouldn't be! That was so unlike Naruto. Sasuke clenched his fists at his side, feeling the need to lash out at something. But seeing nothing but perfectly kept flowers surrounded him stayed his hands.

And if Naruto was indeed embarrassed, mad, or upset with him in anyway, that was not the way to appease him.

Not that he ever cared to please people.

But still.

It was Naruto. And he was mute. For all that was good in the world, Naruto was not the one to deserve such a fate. Sure, he did tend to talk for much longer than any living person wanted him to. And his voice could be extremely loud and annoying at times. And his over-enthusiasm for just about everything he did made Sasuke want to strangle him sometimes if only to get him to shut up –killing him was just a bonus.

But that wasn't the Naruto he had talked to last night. Not the Naruto who lived in his own _house _away from the main village. Not the Naruto who created and maintained his own garden for years to end up with this breath-taking, awe-inspiring sight of a haven before him. And definitely not the Naruto that kept a collection of knives and razors in his draw. Granted, he never used them. But all the same, they were there for the exact purpose anyone would expect. Whether one would consider Naruto strong for not using them or a coward for being too scared, Sasuke didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Naruto did not harm himself.

That was all.

And yet. Even with all this new information, Sasuke still couldn't figure out why Naruto had left, where he had gone to, or when he was going to come back.

Sasuke turned around, realizing that staying here a moment longer was pointless. If anything, he should either wait inside or start chasing after Naruto.

Choosing the latter, he swiftly walked back through the chakra dome and hopped up the steps to inside.

Not even bothering to remember how Naruto had brought him here, he formed the hand signs to teleport himself back into the village. They couldn't be too far out. Only a half hour or so.

Then why wasn't he moving?

It was like another chakra barrier was holding him back. But that had to be impossible. Naruto had already siphoned off a portion of his chakra for the green house-dome outback. How could he possibly create a protection jutsu around his whole house? Sasuke only knew the Hokage tower and certain rooms of important clans –like the Hyuuga, Nara, and Uchiha households –that did that. And it took some powerful jutsus. Naruto couldn't possibly do that. No to mention that fact that Naruto's house was already out of the way, and who would even know he lived her to try and come in?

So what was going on?

Slamming his fist on the counter next to him, Sasuke spun on the spot and walked out front. Putting a bit more distance between himself and the house –just to make sure –he performed the teleportation jutsu one more time. This time with success.

Right outside the gates of Konoha, the guards didn't look twice as the Uchiha rushed through. Anyone who dared to question an Uchiha would surely pay for it later. It was a wonder this village was still standing.

Sasuke blurred through the city, looking for any hint of blond along the way. But a little itch in his gut told him exactly where he needed to go: the Hokage Tower.

"I need to speak with Tsunade-sama." Sasuke coldly spoke in his bored tone.

Shizune looked up from her files, slightly shocked to see the Uchiha standing before her.

"Huh? Oh. Uchiha-san. Um, I'll see if she's free. She had someone in there earlier."

Sasuke nodded, knowing that he should do the polite thing of sitting and waiting if he wanted any real answers.

Shizune hurried out of her seat and down the hall to Tsunade's office. Knocking, she softly called, "Lady Tsunade? Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you."

A few seconds past, before Shizune turned back around with a pleased smile.

"She said she'll see you now."

Sasuke nodded and made his way over, knocking once before opening the door.

"Hokage-sa-"

"You know you're supposed to wait for someone to answer before barging in like that!" Tsunade waved her arms at him, slightly scattering the ink-blotted papers on her desk. "Kids and their manners these days." She muttered as she bent her head, looking back over her work. She picked up her pen and held it over the top document, brushing it over her chin in thought.

Sasuke held back a growl from the bottom of his throat –just barely –and nodded.

"Hokage-sama. I was wondering if you knew where Naruto was."

Tsunade looked up at that, a slightly inquisitive look on her face.

"What's it to you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, a look of outrage on his face, but at the warning glare from his hokage he promptly closed it, clenching his jaw shut.

"I was at his house with him when he disappeared." He ground out in the most polite voice he could muster through grit teeth. "Considering everything that's happened to him, I wanted to make sure he was okay." He attempted a reassuring smile, but all that resulted was a painful grimace, as though he was imaging all the ways he could physically extract the information from her.

A dawning light appeared in her eyes. Bowing her head in acknowledgment, she threaded her fingers together, only her two pointer fingers sticking up and resting against one another, which she pointed at Sasuke.

"Ah." Her pursed lips thinned to slits below her nose. "I think I see a bit better now."

Sasuke waited for her to say something more –preferably about Naruto's whereabouts. But those lips seemed incapable of movement at the moment.

"Could you tell me where he is?" he asked, with as much delicate patience he possessed at the moment. He was never well known for keeping his temper in check. Ignoring people in general and smothering one's own temper were two very different things.

"He's on a mission. A week at the least." Her smile seemed to hold a taunting air, like a viper ready to strike the moment its prey got close enough.

"A mission." Sasuke's mouth gaped open. This was not what he was expecting.

"Yes, Uchiha. A mission. I sent him just an hour ago, actually." He smile widened.

Sasuke bit his lip to hold back yet another retort on her stingy answers. How could he possibly have gone on a mission? And a week-long one too? At least! He hadn't even brought along a pack for clothes. Where could he have gone where he didn't need a fresh pair of clothes or provisions?

What was going on?

"Can you tell me where he went?" Sasuke tried yet again, unknowingly inching closer and closer to the viper with each question.

"No. He was called away by a friend. That's all I can say." Her teeth gleamed sharp in the midday light shining through the windows. She had him now. "You'll have to ask him when he gets back. Dismissed." She shooed him away, bowing her head back down to her paperwork.

Sasuke stood there, dumbstruck for the moment.

That was all he was going to get out of her. That much was clear. But that didn't answer any of his questions, other than the fact that Naruto had left on a mission. It could be somewhere in Fire country. Not too far away, that was for sure, or he would have needed to pack something for the journey over.

But what did all this speculating matter? It wasn't like he was going to follow after Naruto. It was Naruto's mission, not his. He would just have to wait until Naruto returned. No big deal. Then he would ask the dobe what had made him jump and run like that.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.

But for now he could wait. So he told himself as he walked out, closing the door shut behind him.

Naruto would be back soon enough. It wasn't like he kept tabs on the guy. They were just friends.

Sasuke nodded to himself as he made his way back home. He was in need of a nice, long bath anyway. All this had taken a lot out of him.

Why? He didn't know. Nor was he in the mood to care. He had just wanted to check that Naruto was okay and not running off somewhere in the wild with no one knowing about his whereabouts. And now that he had, he was satisfied.

Right. He nodded to himself again.

That was all there was to it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smiled as he breathed in the myriads of scents. Lilacs, lavender, hibiscus, dogwood, peach, hyacinth, roses, clematis; he loved them all. Yes. All.

The three stood in the largest green house Naruto had ever seen. He hadn't even known this existed in Suna.

Every plant imaginable grew here, but he couldn't even begin to imagine how that was possible.

High cheeps of chickadees called, answered immediately by sweet tunes of the phoebe birds. The soft sound of rain beating against wood echoed in the background –most likely the sprinkler system feeding its inhabitants. The humming of crickets was also heard off to his left, and the rustling of leaves to his right penetrated the still air.

Standing in the entrance, wide-eyed with wonder –more like frozen with shock – he looked over the wide expanse of green stretching before him.

It was beautiful.

Beautiful, of course, failed to describe it. But it was all his brain could come up with while on autopilot.

"I thought you might enjoy this." Gaara said with satisfaction. "I commissioned it after our initial meeting on the alliance. I figured if we all met somewhere, it might as well be somewhere peaceful. Somewhere you might feel at home while building the necessary bridges between countries."

Naruto's eyes widened even further as he redirected his gaze the Gaara. All this was for him?

Gaara's face remained impassive as he nodded to Naruto's silent question.

"Woah," Yasuo whispered appreciatively. "I wish I had friends this rich."

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head, looking as though he was holding himself back from doing something much worse to the annoying boy.

But Naruto had no such inhibitions.

Smacking Yasuo upside the head, he gave him a face that said, 'Really?'

Yasuo just shrugged with a smile before motioning Naruto to go off and take a look around.

Instantly forgetting about his friend killing the moment, Naruto turned back around to the forest behind him. His face soon relaxed into a peaceful smile, before moving forward and beginning his exploration.

Gaara stayed where he was, a little ways away, at the entrance, with his arms crossed over his chest. Yasuo leaned against a tree next to Gaara, an amused look on his face. Both were watching Naruto walk through the garden and marvel every few steps at each new plant that crossed his path.

Some of these he had never even seen before.

Naruto bent down before a purplish-green-coloured ivy winding up the trunk of a neighbouring Japanese maple, which had small yellow buttercup-like flowers sprouting out.

He would have to remember all these for later research. Which of these could he grow in his own garden?

Thoughts chased each other like wild fire around in his head as he continued his –supposed to be peaceful –walk. But to a gardener, this was peaceful. How could spending time amoung plant life not be?

Finally, he sat down on a green iron bench, twisted in the shape of two birds meeting at the tips of their beaks, next to a similarly designed birdbath. Gaara and Yasuo came to join him moments later, their gazes each taking off in a different direction.

Naruto sighed, finally feeling content. Not everything called for spoken words. Sometimes silence really was golden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1)- I'm making it up as I go! I know this isn't real, you don't have to correct me. XD


	9. Kankaku

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch.9- Kankaku **

**感覚**

This chapter goes to April418 for figuring out that Naruto had synesthesia by the third chapter, and then knowing what synesthesia is. That just about made my day. You go, girl! ^.^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto sighed, finally feeling content. Not everything called for spoken words. Sometimes silence really was golden. _

Light reflected off the arms of the bench and specks of dust could be seen floating in the air from up above.

Naruto soon became mesmerised by the seemingly weightless particles dancing before him. All the background noises seemed to fade away with his peripheral vision.

In a peaceful place like this –with only the sounds of nature –he could finally focus his attention inward.

'_Kyuu?' _Naruto called softly, not wanting to break the serene atmosphere even in his head. And though while he would like nothing better than to sit back and meditate, essentially escape from his body and all other restrictions, he knew that now was as good a time as any to test whether he was a true member of the Kankaku clan or not.

'_Got any ideas?' _Naruto mentally shrugged, not sure how to start.

Naruto could feel the fox's smirk in his answer.

'_**Maybe.' **_Naruto tried to mentally turn his head to face the demon, but felt a force pushing him back –keeping him concentrating on the outside world. _**'Get up. We need to be alone.' **_

Naruto complied, standing up and bowing towards his two companions. They barely answered with their own nods, too lost in their own worlds to take notice.

Naruto walked deeper into the little haven till he was completely surrounded by greenery –completely out of view from his friends. _'There are so many smells, sights, and sounds around me. What next?'_

'_**If I knew do you think you'd have to ask?' **_Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued walking. Looking around, a bright red caught his eye, pulling it over to the side. Deciding to investigate, he crouched down and ran his fingers over the edge of the blood red petals of the hibiscus.

'_So now what?' _Naruto sighed, pulling the flower closer to his nose.

'_**Wait!' **_

'_What?!' _Naruto froze, holding his breath in his throat and eyes wide in fright.

'_**Don't sniff it.'**_

Naruto gave him an inquisitive look, but swallowed his breath of air and pulled the flower away from his face to take a breath. Holding a full breath in, he turned back to the bloody petals and stared down into the stigma, letting the petals cloud his side vision like a deep drum rolling from all sides. Naruto released the breath with shock, mentally cringing as he felt the beats of a war drum echoing in his eardrum. The smell wafted up into his nose and mouth, creating a taste of stale wine left on the counter overnight and licking sugar off your pinkie finger on a hot summer day. He instantly saw red clouds of the Akatsuki's cloaks float into his vision, suffocating him –as though the cotton was pressed up against his face instead of the soft petals of an innocent flower. He opened his mouth, feeling the need to let out a blood-curdling scream, as though fear itself has lodged itself into his throat and was banging to be let out.

Naruto pounded his knuckles on his temples, willing all the visions and feelings and sounds and tastes to just go away! It was too much. Sensory overload. He needed to scream to the whole world exactly what he was feeling and let some of the feelings escape.

Now.

Taking a faulty, but deep breath, Naruto pushed the air out of his lungs with a great burst of power.

But no sound came forth.

Stunned for the moment, having forgotten his situation entirely, Naruto missed the sudden silence and blandness of his sense.

Tearing the flower away from its stem, Naruto fell backwards on his butt. Clutching the flower to his chest, he caught his breath –wondering what race he had run to become so out of breathe in the first place.

'_**This may not be the best of times, but…' **_

Naruto swiftly felt as though the floor has been whisked from under him as he fell into Kyuubi's cell.

'…_**I told you so.'**_ The fox smirked, his head poking out between his paws as he surveyed Naruto as he tries to calm his ragged breathing.

'_What. The. Fuck!' _Naruto stood up and stalked over to the fox. _'What _was _that?' _he pointed up, to himself, towards the doors, at the fox, and then back to himself, looking around like he wasn't sure where he was anymore.

'_**It's official. You're a Kankaku.' **_

Naruto's eyes widened, still not losing their lost-puppy look as he surveyed the room again.

'_**Don't you dare ask where you are.' **_Kyuubi growled, though his voice was softened with worry. _**'You okay, kit?' **_

Naruto continued to look around the room and then back down at himself. He shook his head, finally looking up to meet the nine-tail's eyes.

'_Um.' _Naruto gulped, entwining his fingers together and stared as his knuckles turn white with pressure. _'Can I…get back to you on that?' _

Kyuubi merely nodded, resting his head back on his front legs, eyes never leaving his host.

Naruto didn't look up from his meshed fingers, though he could feel the fox's eyes on him. The blond blinked, still trying to collect his thoughts.

That had to be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him in his short seventeen years of life. And the weirdest thing for a Jinchuuriki and ANBU for Konoha village is saying a lot.

It was like all his senses were on the highest sensitivity and all working at once –all because of a simple flower. How would he ever think with just concentrating on one thing?

Untangling his fingers, he splayed them across his lap and examined the nails on each finger. The skin covering his bony hands was surprisingly smooth for a ninja, but not surprising for a self-healing Jinchuuriki.

But now he was more than that. Now he was also a descendant of the not so famous, but powerful Kankaku clan. The last one most likely. And to top it off, he was missing one of the vital senses to complete the six –his voice.

'_**I'll leave you to your thoughts. But I thought you might like to hear my theory as to why you've officially accessed your bloodline with me in your body and have not yet dropped dead.' **_

As much as he was in need of a good laugh right now, his mind failed to be amused by Kyuubi's sarcasm. But he nodded his head to humour the fox, all the same.

'_**It's **_**because**_** you have no voice that this is all working out.' **_

Now _that _had his attention.

'_Huh?' _

'_**I think a complete overload of all your senses –both sensing and emitting –would have had an ill effect with me merged in your body. But, with one ability gone, it's like you alleviated part of the burden.' **_

Naruto blinked. Did that make sense?

'_**Yea, you see. Without the full sensory system working, it was easier for your body to accept the bloodline **_**and**_** me instead of fighting itself. Instincts clashed –killing the "virus" would be self-destructive. But it didn't have to come to that because you weren't able to access the full power of the bloodline without your voice.' **_

Naruto opened his mouth. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

'_**Now you'll be able to focus on your other senses better. And you can use the power of the Kankaku clan; **_**we **_**can. And with my help you can find out even more about your ancestors. **_

Naruto shook his head. How did not being able to speak qualify as one of the senses?

Kyuubi's shoulders slumped, watching Naruto carefully as he gauged his thoughts and emotions.

'_**I'm thinking it's more like a handicap. You can't use the full potential of the bloodline with a handicap. But actually –'**_

'_In this case, it works,' _Naruto finished for him, a grin dawning on his face. _'So how do I start training my chakra and senses?' _

'_**We'll work on that when we get there.' **_Kyuubi stretched his front paws out, then got up and looked around. _**'For now, get back to your friends and work on a plan as the political envoy.' **_He made a bow, letting Naruto know he was making fun of him.

'_Whatever, stupid fox.' _Naruto stuck out his tongue, turning his back on his friend and leaving.

The garden came back into view, the hibiscus lying, broken from its stem, on the ground. Naruto bent down to pick it up, but then thought better of it. In fact, it would probably be best if he got out of here as fast as possible. He didn't need a repeat incident until he had this thing more under control.

Taking swift steps back to his friends, Naruto found them still sitting on the bench where he had left them, both off in their own little worlds.

Scuffing his toes against the dirt to get their attention, Naruto pointed towards the door, raising his eyebrow in question.

Gaara and Yasuo stared at him blankly for a moment, seeming as though they didn't recognize him or what he was trying to say. So Naruto dug his communicator out of his pocket and tried again.

'_Do you think we could go discuss the treaty somewhere else?' _

Gaara looked up, his eyes widening in realization and surprise. "You don't want to work here?" he swiveled his head to take in the room, as though in questioning why Naruto would want to leave such a sanctuary.

Yasuo nodded in agreement. "I thought we'd have had to drag you out of here with force." Tilting his head, he allowed the statement to sink in. "What's with the change of heart?"

Naruto shook his head. _'I'll tell you later. But we need to focus on the treaty right now.' _

"Can't argue there," Gaara muttered; standing, he led the group back to the door. "I know a quiet place we can discuss this over some food."

Lunch? Naruto hesitated, not feeling particularly hungry at the moment. Shrugging, he figured the important thing was that they were going somewhere private to discuss their present challenge.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly. Gaara looked back with a small smirk. How well he knew his friend.

'_**Just that one trick takes a lot out of you. A lot of chakra too.' **_Kyuubi yawned, seeming to feel the depletion of energy at the same time as Naruto.

'_But I thought you said the kekkei genkai uses very little chakra compared to most jutsus?' _ Naruto asked, incredulous.

'_**Yeah,' **_Kyuubi turned over in his semi-conscious state, _**'When you master it.' **_With that, he was out like a light –plunging that part of Naruto's mind into darkness.

Perhaps fueling up again would be a good idea. This would be just like learning the Rasengan –regarding exhaustion and chakra depletion at least. What joy to look forward to, he thought sarcastically.

Yasuo gave Naruto a look, like he knew that Naruto had just had a whole moment of realization with Kyuubi, but was choosing to stay out of it for the sake of his sanity. Shaking his head, he gestured for Naruto to follow. Gaara was already waiting at the door, having come to his own understanding that Naruto had left them for a bit.

Snapping to attention, Naruto stumbled forward to meet Yasuo and Gaara, a little glad to be out of this place. Now that he knew what he was capable of, the whole idea of a quiet atmosphere full of wonderfully smelling flowers was now daunting to his extremely hyper-sensitive senses. Hopefully this place Gaara was taking them too wasn't as suffocating.

It wasn't. Naruto sighed with relief as he entered a traditional Izakaya (1), located on a quiet street. Still being midday, the regular crowd was not there yet, for which Naruto was grateful.

"During the day this place is used for political meetings that are meant to stay private. Ironic, yes, but the last place one would expect." Gaara shrugged, not too concerned with explaining it any further.

Naruto nodded, looking around. Even though it was not even past eleven, he was surprised to find that no one there. Yet, after Gaara's explanation, he guessed the rest of the public knew to stay away till evening. Very odd place to have a meeting, indeed; but if it worked, he wouldn't complain.

Going over to a table in the far corner, despite the fact that they were guaranteed privacy wherever they sat, really, Naruto folded his legs under him on the tatami. Yasuo sat next to him while Gaara took his place on the other side of the table.

A waiter immediately came over to serve them. Bowing to his Kage, he offered them each an oshibori to wipe their hands with before asking for their orders. Gaara ordered a round of sake, a few dishes of tempura, and then asked for a map of the lands. The man gave him an odd look, but bowed nonetheless and went to get their orders.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with the requested sake and a folded-square map, informing them that their food would be out shortly.

Gaara tucked the map beside him, staying silent until the food came a several minutes afterwards. Dismissing the waiter with a wave of his hand, which Naruto assumed meant he was commanding they be left alone while they spoke, Gaara finally swept the food to one side of the table and lay the map on the other.

Yasuo grabbed a tempura with his utensils before it was pushed out of his reach and began munching as he watched Gaara unfold the worn paper out on the table.

Naruto hadn't even touched his sake yet, watching Gaara, as well, with interest.

"Okay," Gaara smoothed out the edges, putting the sake dish on one edge to keep it from curling in. "We need to map out your route."

Naruto nodded. Right; he just couldn't go in blindly.

"Since you're starting out in Konoha, it would be a good idea to start in Iwa," he pointed to the border between Tori and Iwa. "And then continue east until Kiri." He moved his finger in an arch across the countries above Konoha until it came to rest on Kiri.

Naruto took out his communicator, and with forefinger resting on the top, laid it on the table for them all to see. '_What of the smaller countries like Ame, Kusa, and Taki?'_

"Those too." Gaara nodded approvingly. "Though our main goal was to get the power-countries, ideally we would like to have everyone in this treaty."

Naruto sat back in thought, never taking his finger off the device. _I'll visit Ame first; ask them for permission to use their lands to cross and then invite them to be part of the treaty.' _He scratched his chin with his other hand, looking up at the ceiling as he mulled over the idea. _'Assure them that they can remain neutral if they so wish. But if they want to join they will be able to keep their independence no matter the outcome, and will also have as much a say as any other country. Size doesn't matter.' _

"That's quite a leap." Gaara put his elbows up to the table, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure if the other countries will agree, but you can try."

"Hey," Yasuo stretched his arm to grab another tempura, casually glancing over the both of them. "If anyone can do it, it's Naruto."

"It's not lack of faith in Naruto's ability that makes me say this. But –"

'_I know. I've been working with you for how many years now?' _Naruto quirked his head to the side, knowing what Gaara was thinking nonetheless. _'I know this idea won't be in high favour, but I think it will be pertinent if we want true peace.' _

"I know." Sighing, Gaara finally conceded and reached to the other side of the table with his chopsticks for some sushi. "I just want you to be careful.

Taking a drink of his sake finally, Naruto nodded over the rim of the dish.

"This way we can start in Ame," Yasuo pointed his finger in the middle of Ame on the map and then trailed it on a path similar to Gaara's, but with a few changes in detail. "Over to Kusa, travel up to Iwa, go back down to Taki, take a boat to Kumi, and then finish in Kiri before returning to Konoha, and finally Suna."

'_I guess Tori should remain neutral, but if we see the need to visit any other smaller areas during our mission we'll see to it that we make the proper detours.' _

Gaara set down his drink, blinking at the mellow blue words written before him. "Good. Act accordingly with each country. I'll have you look over the basic forms of agreement in the letter tonight. Use your best judgment when meeting with each leader."

Naruto nodded, picking up his own chopsticks to grab a piece of sushi and tempura to put on his place. He was much hungrier now after waiting so long. He just hoped that Gaara and Yasuo wouldn't be mad when he ended up eating more than half the food.

Gaara didn't even bat an eyelash when he saw Naruto quickly scarf down the two pieces and then reach for more tempura. He merely folded the map and brought the food to the middle again.

"While you guys are out on the mission we'll be setting up our facilities here. But once everyone comes –I reckon it will take at least a month for each Kage to put their affairs in order before leaving their country with a chosen stand-in –you, Naruto, will be running the meeting completely." Gaara reiterated from their first meeting. "At no point will Tsunade or I take over until we have reached full agreement."

Naruto nodded, listening with half an ear to instructions he was already sure of. Taking the last bite off his utensils, he spared Gaara a quick glance before picking up the next piece from his plate.

"Now what about team members?" Gaara pressed on, most likely aware of Naruto's slightly diverted attention, but moving on all the same. "Have you considered anyone apart from Yasuo?"

Yasuo grinned at his name, leaning back on his elbows to watch with amusement as Naruto ate his way through the rest of the dish.

His team. Naruto finally sat back, leaning his chopsticks on the plate with half a shrimp clutched in between. He had actually given a lot of thought to this last night, but wasn't sure he wanted to announce his ideas just yet and make it official.

"I know we're more than enough already." Yasuo grinned jokingly. "No one can beat our skill, but it would be good to have more than two heads through this."

Naruto already knew that. Of course it would look better to the Kages if there were more than two people coming to present this idea.

"We would probably want to someone who could do strategy." Yasuo continued.

Naruto knew he was just trying to open him up and make his spill his ideas by now. He was annoyingly pointing out the obvious. It was basic shinobi 101. But he wouldn't give him the satisfaction just yet.

"And probably someone with a good, renowned family name to put power behind the treaty."

Naruto finally rolled his eyes. _Yeah, yeah, yeah. I choose Shintoha Yasuo, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke. _

Yasuo shot Naruto a look, he obviously had not forgotten that Sasuke was one of the reasons that Naruto left Konoha to come here in the first place. Though not sure what exactly, Yasuo knew it had something to do with Sasuke. Not that Naruto had specifically confirmed the other's statement in so many words, but he knew that he had given him enough.

Silent

Still, he plowed on, pointedly ignoring Yasuo's questioning gaze. '_Yasuo's smart, sharp witted, and cunning, yet has a remarkably calming nature.' _Yasuo didn't even blink at the compliments. _ Besides the fact he's also ANBU, Yasuo will be good for his knowledge of political experience. Plus, I'm still debating on letting the other two know my rank as ANBU. So either way, it'll be good to have one official one on the team. I know it will put the other two slightly at rest, even if they don't show it.' _

"I'll leave that decision up to you, Naruto." Gaara intervened. "But remember, you'll be spending months with this team. Trust is a key element." He paused. "I don't want something to come out in the open later than it should. We don't need discord within a group that will be seen as the center of peace."

He left it at that, seeming to know that he did not have to say anymore. Naruto got the message.

'_Shikamaru is a genius with a very keen mind and a good strategy -man overall. I think he's an obvious addition to the team.' _He waved his hand, moving on to the next member. _'Last, Uchiha Sasuke. He's a fast-learner –exactly who we need, someone who can think on their feet in debate. It could make the final difference between a yes or no. And though they're practically a dead clan, the Uchiha name still holds a lot of power; power we could use to our advantage, as well. _

"Good," Gaara approved, "Don't forget that you will all have to cut all ties with Konoha for the duration of the mission and meeting." Gaara reminded with a sharp look at Naruto. As if he could forget that they would be leaving their hitai-ite and loyalty to their birth town behind them for months, possibly over a year or more. Who knew how long negotiations would take? 

Naruto nodded wearily; it was too much to think about right now.

'_We'll return this Friday, I just ask for a month before we set out for the mission.' _Naruto mentally crossed his fingers that they would not ask why. He needed time to train with the Kyuubi on his newly discovered kekkei genkai; a month would at least give him enough time to get a better hang of it –no more random shocks when he saw a particular colour, felt a certain texture, smelt an individual scent, or tasted a unique food.

"Fine." Gaara kept his face neutral, but Naruto could tell that inside he was questioning. "That'll give you time to inform your team and let them prepare. Inform me once you set out, and keep in constant contact with me and Tsunade."

Naruto looked at Gaara. This wasn't just another mission for his country. He wasn't doing this to be recognised as a potential Hokage. He wouldn't even get paid for this. Would the others agree to leave Konoha for so long and take the risk to achieve this peace? Yasuo obviously. But would Shikamaru rather sit around and watch the clouds pass than do something to reach a lasting peace for everyone? And Sasuke, would he still be mad at him for leaving like that? Would he refuse to go just to spite Naruto? Would Sasuke even care about peace or the state of the rest of the world if there was nothing in it for him? In any case, once he got home, the first thing he would have to do would be to apologise to Sasuke. Then he would figure it out from there and try to move their friendship forward again. He didn't know why, but something had been nagging him to say something to Sasuke ever since he walked out the door, leaving Sasuke to stare dumbly at the kitchen table. If only Naruto knew what he was supposed to say to make it all better.

With a questioning glance around the table, Naruto took the last sushi and then downed the rest of his sake. Even after all that he still wasn't completely filled and felt like he needed a nice, long nap. But that could wait for now. There was still more work to do before they could return to Konoha.

'_After we look at the letter tonight I'll start a list of signs for you and the rest of the council to learn. Once I'm done with that, we'll be out of your way.' _ Naruto wiped his hands on his napkin and got ready to leave.

Gaara smiled. "I think we definitely picked the right person for the job." Turning his head, he left the money on the table and then got up and led the way out the door.

Blinking into the outside light, Naruto felt a little lost to see the still bare streets baking under the midday sun. He wanted to cry out and make sure that his presence still held an echo wherever he went, but at this point he knew it was pointless. Turning to the left, he squinted to make out his friends' retreating backs and moved his feet to follow them back to Gaara's house –his second home. Though he didn't know the next time he'd be here again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(1) If you want to know more about what an Izakaya is, here: _

_http(:) // www . transparent (.) com / japanese / izakaya /_

_Oh, and an extra note on Kankaku. _The word for Kankaku is made up of two kanji. The first one, 感,　means_: _emotion; feeling; sensation. The second one, 覚, means: memorize; learn; remember; awake; sober up. Together, they mean: sense; sensation; feeling. Hence, the clan's power is reflected in their name.

_A/N: Well, Abe 95 asked for my thoughts, so I guess I'll indulge. This chapter has taken forever, what with school, exams, and such. But now summer has begun and I plan to take full advantage of that. So hopefully you'll see many more updates from me. Fingers crossed that my muse hits at the opportune moment. _

_(Note from Beta: I didn't help either. It took a while to actually get this back so it's partially my fault as well)_

_That's all for now. Please review! ___


	10. Team Building

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

_Special dedication to __**cutsycat**__. This is for her; she has been the most persistent about me getting the chapter out. So she deserves this. _

_Thanks for chapterising Bea! ^-^ __You are truly wonderful! _

_And yes, I am continuing this story, despite the looong pause, for which I apologize profusely. But here, finally, is the next chapter to _Mute Gardener.

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch.10 - Team Building **

_**Brief Recap **__(as it's been awhile. _I_ even had to go back and reread the chapters.) __**:**_

_On a simple escort mission to Iwa, Naruto and Team 7 run into a particularly nasty group of enemies that perform a__ mysterious__ jutsu on Naruto while crushing his voice box__ for good. In addition to losing his voice, the jutsu performed on Naruto activates his dormant bloodline, __the Kankaku kekkei genkai. _

_After briefly telling his friends at home about the loss of his voice, Naruto invites Sasuke to his actual house on the border of the village. With a roundabout tour of Naruto's pride and joy, and an unexpected sleepover, Sasuke learns a bit about Naruto's colourful past through the use of the Sharingan. Naruto then leaves in a rage, feeling violated and angry at Sasuke, to go visit Gaara in Suna, with his ANBU partner Yasuo. There, in Sungakure, Naruto learns that he is to be a political envoy to unite the five great nations in a peace treaty. This treaty is intended to maintain order among the powers, on the brink of war with one another and within their own boundaries. _

_Naruto agrees to be the envoy and stays in __Suna for__ a week, making rudimentary plans with Gaara and Yasuo for the Treaty__. Meanwhile, Naruto checks out Suna's vast library where he__ read__s __up on__ the ancient Kankaku clan, from which he is a direct descendant, and__ his newly discovered kekkei genkai__. In addition, he__spends the remainder of the week learning sign language and teaching it to his friends, __for easier communication. _

_Naruto and Yasuo are now back in Konoha to gather __their__ team __of__ liaison__s__ and prepare __them __for their task ahead. _

****

_**Last Chapter: **_

_Gaara smiled. "I think we definitely picked the right person for the job." Turning his head, he left the money on the table and then got up and led the way out the door._

_Blinking into the outside light, Naruto felt a little lost to see the still bare streets baking under the midday sun. He wanted to cry out and make sure that his presence still held an echo wherever he went, but at this point he knew it was pointless. Turning to the left, he squinted to make out his friends' retreating backs and moved his feet to follow them back to Gaara's house –his second home. Though he didn't know the next time he'd be here again._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto gave the house one more look over with a reluctant grimace, toeing the sand by the door in large circles. He was at pains to leave; he didn't want to give up Temari's cooking for one, but he never liked leaving Gaara because he was still the only one to understand Naruto completely, and vice versa. A jinchuuriki's wounds ran deep, a fact only other jinchuurikis could relate to.

Naruto, as always, had enjoyed his time here, especially teaching the group and himself sign language. But most importantly, he dreaded what he had to do once he returned to Konoha. "Talk" to people who don't really know him and become the leader of the most important political envoy group since who-knows when, if ever. Not to mention, he still had a certain raven-haired teammate to talk to after his abrupt departure before coming to Suna.

"You know," Yasuo said as stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. All the farewells had been said inside and the duo had visited enough times to have dropped the formality of being walked to the gate every time they left. "Just standing there won't make time stop. You still have to face your demons when we return. And I'll be right by your side when you do." Yasuo thumped his chest and lifted his chin proudly, flashing Naruto a cocky grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Yeah right. That went unsaid, but Yasuo got the message all the same and grunted, feigning hurt. He crossed his arms over his dark green sleeveless shirt and pointedly looked the other way.

"Fine, don't believe me. You just gather your team and watch, I'll have your back as you tell them the mission." He nodded with conviction.

"You better be there, you're part of the team baka," Naruto signed. Obviously, Yasuo being there for the mission was _not _what was bothering him. And Yasuo knew that, even as he shrugged nonchalantly in response. But all the same, he didn't want Yasuo at his side when he confronted Sasuke. That was something he had to do by himself. After all, Yasuo wasn't the one that left Sasuke alone in his house, banging the door shut after himself as he bolted away like someone had lit a fire under his butt.

"So have you dragged your feet enough yet? You ready?" Yasuo nudged his friend towards the direction of the gates and painstakingly gestured for Naruto to go first.

"Gmph," Naruto snorted in the back of his throat and obliged begrudgingly. He just had to face his problems head-on when he got home, right away before he had time to have second thoughts. It was like ripping off a band-aid quickly–that was a lesson he had learned all on his own, way back when.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke was tired of waiting. After a good week of no Naruto, he was going out of his mind. Constant what-if scenarios going around in his mind as he replayed his last time with Naruto over and over again. The worst part was that he couldn't do anything to fix it. No one –_Tsunade_ –would tell him where Naruto was, making Sasuke wait and brood all by himself. But enough was enough. Naruto had to be back soon. Sasuke had nothing to do today –like the last couple of days.

So, he would go to Naruto's house, if he could remember the way, and wait. Might as well. He had nothing better to do. It's not like he had any friends of his own, everyone he knew he only hung out with when he was with Naruto. They were amiable enough, when Sasuke was in the mood to be with other people, but Sasuke wasn't the type of person to seek others out. Unless that person was Naruto, apparently.

So, here he was. Bored with nothing to do. Well. That wasn't true. But whenever he tried training his moves were off. He couldn't concentrate. He needed a partner and no one was good enough or tolerable enough or had enough time –Kakashi –to train with him. He had no missions for another week; he was assigned as an escort for next week and the week after that he would be guarding a political leader at a summit. But until then, what else was there? Naruto was usually the one to take up his free time to keep him from brooding too much in his 'dark, haunted, creepy house of doom' as Naruto liked to refer to it. He should have tried to return the favour once in awhile.

So now, he would be the one to go to Naruto's house and wait at the door until Naruto came back. It wasn't childish, it was perseverance and stubbornness. Nothing wrong with that.

Sasuke soon found himself at the field where they, him and Naruto, had announced Naruto's unexpected muteness to their friends. He hadn't been all that attentive where Naruto's house was located as he had made his way back to the village, after Naruto had walked out so suddenly, what with being dazed and confused. But he could remember the path they had taken from field. He would find his way. He was an Uchiha, after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's go to see Baa-chan first and fill her in on the plan," Naruto said **(1)** as he and Yasuo walked the last few miles to Konoha. It was either to give them a few moments to collect themselves before tackling their task and rounding up the troops –the soon-to-be-appointed team –or it was Naruto's attempt to prolong the moment before he entered the same vicinity as Sasuke. Either or.

"How about I go do that and gather the team while you go find Sasuke?" Yasuo countered, turning an innocent question into a battle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes flared his nostrils. "Or how about the leader of this envoy is in charge and the little minion does as leader says?"

"Well that wouldn't be any fun," Yasuo stiffened his neck back, affronted. "How about leader delegates jobs of informing and finding to his lovely _subordinate_?"

"How about subordinate just does as he's told?" Naruto signed with a simpering smile and patted Yasuo good-naturedly on the head, creating static atop the dirty blond hair that needed to be brushed as it was.

"Oh, but if this comes down to shouting orders and taking command," Yasuo taunted, as he slipped under from Naruto's terrorizing hand, "I so beat you."

Naruto gave him a withering glance and rolled his eyes, making a discreet sign with the two fingers on his right hand and the palm on his left to tell Yasuo exactly what he was.

"Now_ those,_ are good ones to know," Yasuo exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's wrists before they fell back to his side and demanded for him to repeat that.

As Naruto taught Yasuo all the swears he had learned in sign language, keeping only a few choice ones to himself for ammunition later, the two passed through the village in their own little world. They made it past the multiple guards leading up to the Hokage's office, Naruto mouthing swears and Yasuo repeating the hand signals along the way.

They eventually halted outside the office door, checking to see if they could sense anyone inside. Finding no one but the female Hokage herself, they burst through the door with their usual exuberant flare –letting the door bang to the side as they pushed all their limbs through in a "tada" pose, all the while shouting a greeting meant to either wake or scare the old hag at the desk doing paperwork.

"Baa-chan!" Yasuo's voice was twice as loud as usual, most likely feeling the need to compensate for the lack of the other. Naruto smiled, mouthing the words all the same. And it seemed to still have the same effect of making Tsunade jump out of her skin, cursing their existences as her heart rate settled back down.

"What do you two want?" She asked irate, shuffling together the papers that had got messed up on her desk from her sudden jerking movement. She hadn't been asleep, exactly, just a little light headed was all. She had been resting her eyes. They had been out of focus, not closed. Or so the Hokage thought in her little rant from being caught so off guard.

"We're back," Yasuo stated, moving in behind Naruto to sit down in front of the blonde's desk. "Thought we'd check in."

"And give me a heart attack in the process," she muttered between tight, lipsticked lips. Her eyes finally came up to regard the two expectantly, Yasuo to Naruto, standing behind Yasuo's chair and gripping the wooden back. "Naruto. How- how are you doing?" All anger erased from her face as the soft lines of care and worry creased her skin.

"Better," he signed, finally releasing the innocent wood from his grip, as though he was waiting for her questioning.

"Better," Yasuo translated, looking up to glance at Naruto's hands. "We learned sign language while going over the Treaty with Gaara, and" Yasuo turned back to Tsunade, taking his own liberties from there, "And Naruto even learned a bit about his new bloodline that the ninja who crushed his voice box activated. Pretty cool, huh?" Yasuo's self-satisfied smirk never faltered, even as Naruto hit him upside the head for revealing information to Tsunade that he obviously wanted kept secret.

"Oh," Tsunade leaned forward, that one word speaking volumes. "What's this Naruto?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The brush and trees didn't seem to be clearing any time soon. Hadn't the trip with Naruto been much shorter than this? Or had it been longer with the awkward silence from Naruto? These damn thorns hadn't been here last time, had they? Sasuke had about a dozen cuts on his arms and legs –why was he wearing shorts? Despite not being one to show his discontent, Sasuke did not like hiking through the woods.

Sasuke continued to smack branches out of the way, only to miss one an inch lower than arm's reach, which would hit him in the face. He was really getting sick of this. One more time and he...

He was there.

The well-maintained, beautiful haven that Naruto devoted his time to was right in front of him. Finally. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto did it, or what it was he did, exactly, but Sasuke could tell why Naruto loved this place so much. There was a sense of calm and tranquility that came over Sasuke as he walked on the large paving stones towards the house, his pace got slower and slower, almost to the point of caution and reverence.

Climbing the porch, Sasuke looked around, feeling a little lost now that he had made it to his destination. This wasn't a familiar house where he had spent countless weekends, staying up late at night and just hanging out. This wasn't a house where he'd had dinner with Naruto, swapping cooking days because it was easier to cook for two than one. This house was still foreign to him and it belonged to his best friend. Why had it never struck Sasuke odd before that he had never been over to Naruto's, or that Naruto always came to his? It was just another thing tipping the scale of fairness away from Naruto and towards Sasuke. No wonder Sasuke never got to see Naruto's real passions and personality, the blond had been up in the air all this time, watching down below as other, undeserving candidates, got to live the good life.

Sasuke cast a glance at the stained deck, the slightly frayed screen of the porch door, and the chipped paint at the base by the door. Yet for all these little details, Sasuke couldn't really say that this house looked lived in. Sure, the gardens were a masterpiece, and the whole house was obviously a grand piece of work. Naruto had put a lot of time and effort into making this place into something. But did he enjoy it? Sasuke supposed it was a silly thing to ask, but the question just bit at him like no tomorrow. Was Naruto happy here? Who else had he been able to share this with, besides Iruka-sensei?

Sasuke leaned his shoulder against the wall and slid down to sit. He contemplated trying the door, but having been here only once it felt more like breaking and entering than hanging out while his friend returned. So he would sit and wait on the porch. It would be the perfect spot to see Naruto coming back, he told himself with conviction. So, turning himself to face the trees in the front yard, Sasuke squared his jaw and prepared himself to wait, no matter how long it took.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I just found out myself," Naruto said, letting Yasuo translate for him in the background. It was the least he could do, especially as Naruto was the one who had to deal with his uncalled for comment now. Besides, this was more than just letting the cat out of the bag about Naruto's new bloodline; this was _Tsunade _he had let it slip to.

Naruto knew exactly how this was going to go. Tsunade would freak out, demand that he tell her everything, worry that Naruto was not telling her something because he was in some kind of danger, and then try to take care of him like a good big sister and not let him leave her sight. Not that her reaction was unwarranted. Naruto had done this to her many times, such was the work of the ANBU. But sometimes when it all came back to bite him in the butt, it _really _bit, and hard!

Taking a deep breath as nonchalantly as possible, as to not arouse suspicion from Tsunade or a stupid, knowing grin from Yasuo, Naruto made a split-second decision on how best to phrase this without setting off any warning flags to Tsunade. Stupid Yasuo and his annoying, smart-alec mouth.

"I've only done a bit of research to confirm that I'm a member of the ancient Kankaku clan. That jutsu I missed that that team fired at me before I lost consciousness activated my bloodline. It was meant to destroy me by working the bloodline against Kyuubi –the Kankaku and Kyuubi were mortal enemies apparently, a whole bunch of histories and curses there."

Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto waved away the history of curses and danger with a flick of his hand like it was nothing. Naruto noticed it, not a moment too late, and quickly switched tactics.

"But it was all made null and void when I lost my voice. So the bloodline is still active and growing, but neither Kyuubi nor myself are in any danger from him being in my body while the kekkei genkai is present."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands, palms up, in a final gesture. What more could he say?

"Is that all?" Tsunade leaned down heavily on one shoulder and glared at him hard, coupling with her sarcastic comment well. "So you just found out that you could have died because of this, this," she gesticulated wildly with her free hand at Naruto, "this _thing_, and you're standing there now like it's nothing."

Naruto looked to the side, bottom lip out and to the side in a mix between a pout and thinking pose. He nodded his head slowly, turning to Tsunade with wide, doe-eyes, hoping to gain some sympathy so she wouldn't hit him. At that moment, Yasuo stood in front of Naruto, apparently fearing the same thing.

"But now that that's all cleared up," Yasuo said, leading off 'tactfully', "I think we should get back to the treaty at hand. So we have amnesty in all the nations?"

Tsunade glared between Yasuo and Naruto for a good minute, letting them know that their attempts at dropping the subject were not going unnoticed, before she conceded to let it go –for the moment.

"Yes." Tsunade straightened up and started rummaging through her drawers, coming up a moment later with a stack of scrolls labeled with the three kanji of the other nations, lightning, earth, and rain. "You're all set. I need to know the most basic part of the plan that involved Konoha, but nothing more; we can't have the other nations thinking either Suna or Konoha has more of an advantage in this treaty."

Naruto nodded. He had figured all this already, but Tsunade was Hokage after all and Naruto knew for a fact that she liked to talk and dictate. Naruto had a feeling it started with having Jiraiya on her team, but he couldn't be certain as neither were willing to talk about it. Silly old people; couldn't they see their youth had already passed them? What else did they have to lose?

Shaking his head back to the present, he pulled up his mental list of what to tell Tsunade.

"I've made a list of signs for the leaders to know for basic communication," Naruto said, pulling out the small booklet from his side as Yasuo translated aloud for him. "We've put together some terms of agreement for each country, then we'll discuss all the international issues at the conference in Suna in six months.

"This," Naruto pulled out another scroll, this one left blank at the bottom, and handed it to Tsunade, "Is a preamble for what we hope to achieve with the meeting and below," he pointed while Yasuo caught up with him, "Is for Konoha's list of grievances or issues you would like to be addressed with the rest of the nations."

"And to stay with protocol," Yasuo added while Naruto handed over the scroll to Tsunade, "Please keep it fairly reasonable and keep in mind the main goals we are trying to achieve through this."

Naruto nodded in agreement as Tsunade smoothed out the scroll and read over the preamble.

"Hmm… Mmmhhhm," she hummed as her eyes slowly analysed each word. "Right..right," she mumbled to herself.

Yasuo discreetly snuck his hand behind his back to receive a soft high-five from Naruto, who was smiling amusedly at the victorious blond in front of him. They, Naruto, Yasuo and Gaara, had worked hard on the terms, condition, and set-up. If anyone would be blunt enough to tell them exactly how it was, it would be Tsunade. She was their first test and so far it seemed like they were doing well.

"So," Tsunade looked up expectantly at the duo, a small smile on her lips letting them know that she was impressed, "Who's in your team –as you've mentioned in here?"She gestured to the middle of the document where Naruto had specified working with a team of three diverse people for intellect, tact, diverse thought, and synchronicity. "I assume you've already picked them?"

Naruto nodded hard, he was prepared for this question as well. Worried that some might look down on the fact that all members of his team were from Konoha, he had added that part in the preamble to justify his decision. If he could defend himself to Tsunade, he was sure he could handle any comments that came his way.

"I know I could pick delegates from other nations, countries even, that would be more neutral," Naruto began, looking straight at Tsunade and standing tall with confidence. "But I want a strong team of people I know and trust. I don't want to have to start out with a completely new group and figure out how we can best work together with our different styles and ambitions. This mission is too great for that. Which is why," he stopped, looking down at Yasuo as he caught up with final words, "I have chosen, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kawamura Yasuo."

"I see," Tsunade laced her fingers together and breathed through her nose over her deep-red, manicured nails. Her shoulders hunched forward and her teal shirt dragged even lower down her chest as she leaned forward. This usually had the effect of either intimidating or making people feel very uncomfortable. And while both boys were far too used to such tactics from her and knew her well enough to know that she could indeed bee their grandparent, it still made them squirm slightly in their seats to be party when she resorted to such tactics. Naruto was usually just glad that she did keep up her youthful appearance, or the sight would have been so much worse and embarrassing.

Keeping still, with the occasional flick of a finger as though biding her time, she stared at the two for another good minute, narrowing her eyes slightly and letting the silence speak for itself. And yes, the young men were fidgeting ever so slightly as they kept their gazes above her shoulder, close to her ear out of respect for their leader.

Again, Naruto was aware of what she was doing, making them sweat and rethink everything they said and wrote for any flaws, as this was the same scrutiny they'd be under from the other nations. But despite knowing all this Naruto, and he supposed Yasuo as well, only had to say one thing: it was working. Not that he was willing to show such weakness. Keeping his head held high under her burning stare, Naruto waited for her final word.

"That'll do."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh and smiled, his whole body relaxing at her words. Success. This time, Naruto was the one to reach out and bump fists with Yasuo, who was smirking up at his friend, trailing a leisure hand through his slightly untidy hair as he slumped back in his seat. They had passed.

"Good," Tsunade lay back in her chair. "I'm going to relieve you all as Konoha's shinobi for the time being until this is all settled. Though I will no longer have any more control over you and your group, I advise you to leave within the month." Again, she gave a long, hard look to Naruto, and then Yasuo, and then Naruto once more. "I trust you have a travel plan and agenda." It wasn't a question, he had better have one. Good thing he did.

Naruto nodded.

"Good," she repeated. "Now get out of my sight." She waved the two away, turning her head to look out the window behind her to hide her pleased smile. Naruto suppressed a grin of his own. She really was impressed with them. He could practically feel the satisfaction bubbling up inside of him, like a current of electricity bursting to be let free. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs with a huge smile on his face, running through the streets at top speed, or doing a few complicated aerobatics out the window to burn off some of this energy.

But of course, he kept his peace and pushed the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction and contentment down for another time and place, where an outburst wouldn't draw so much attention.

"Let the other two know they are removed from all over missions indefinitely. And remember to say goodbye to me before you leave," she ordered, turning back to the two with a straight face once again. "Dismissed."

"Thanks Baa-chan!" Yasuo saluted, following Naruto as the blond opened the door. "It's been great, as always."

Naruto gave the thumbs up in agreement, a smirk on his lips matching the one gracing Yasuo's.

"Get outta here!"

Naruto pulled Yasuo through the door behind him, dodging an ink pen and paper weight as he did so.

"Violent as ever," Yasuo muttered just loud enough to be heard and firmly shut the door before another retaliation could occur.

"Stupid as ever," Naruto signed, shaking his head at his clueless friend. "Honestly? You had to tell her about this?" Eyes closed and head titled back in exasperation, his hands went wild in front of him, like they were conducting their own symphony as he started berating his friend for his unwarranted comments yet again. "She could've blown a casket and you just sat their smiling like a kid with a lollipop! It could have easily backfired on you too!" He stuck his face in front of Yasuo, eyes wide and questioning.

"Ah," Yasuo looked up from Naruto's hands to his eyes, a little amused glint there. "But it didn't. See?" He spread his arms to either side of his body and spun around for show. "Not even a scratch. We're getting good at this," he nodded to himself and took the lead, making his way out of the Hokage tower and into the streets. Naruto followed after with another exasperated sigh and shake of his head. One of these days…

It was surprisingly still light outside. What felt like hours with Tsunade, under her heavy stare downs and glares when she was _really_ trying to make you sweat and test your confidence to the max, was in reality not that long at all. In fact, maybe less than an hour had been spent in her office, but both boys would be hard pressed to admit that they were willing to crash right then and there, despite their victorious attitudes.

"So," Yasuo was the first to speak again as the two weaved their way through the streets, "I'll go get Shikamaru; you get Sasuke-kun." Yasuo flashed a smile full of pure mischief, winking surreptitiously at his friend with a meaningful stare.

Naruto stood dumbfounded for the moment. Sasuke. Sasuke? That was right, Sasuke was part of the team. The team needed to be notified. They had already gone over this. But why did _he _have to get Sasuke, why couldn't he get Shikamaru instead?

Just as he was about to 'voice' his thoughts, a heavy hand landed on Naruto's shoulder and shoved him off in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"Sounds like a deal" Yasuo called as he turned away in the opposite direction. "Let's meet up by our post in an hour. Good luck," his last words were drowned out in the crowd, giving Naruto no room to argue as Yasuo was swallowed up in the sea of villagers going about their ways.

Naruto blew harshly through his nose and narrowed his eyes at the last corners of Yasuo's dark green shirt through the milling crowd. Well, maybe he didn't have any choice but to get Sasuke, he did pick him after all, despite the current awkwardness between them. But that didn't mean he had to go find him _now._ He had an hour, after all. His garden probably missed him the most this week, anyway, and he needed a good breather before he had to face his teammate again.

He wondered if his peonies were in bloom yet. It was usually around these couple weeks that they emerged. And besides, he needed a good, long, _solitary _walk home away from the village. His house was only 20 minutes away from here. He could check on his gardens, that being a good 15 tops, and then teleport to Sasuke's house and bring him to the meeting site. He could explain everything there.

Alright. He had a plan.

With that in mind, he set off home. Though the solitary walks are never as long or quiet as you need them to be, still, Naruto would make do with what he could take.

****

**(1)** -Okay, final note to clear one last thing up. You'll notice that I have Naruto "saying" when he signs with quotes around his words. That is because even though sign language is not spoken aloud, it is still a language that is "spoken", just not in the same sense of the word spoken that is common. So, I am sorry for the confusion, but just to clarify, Naruto's voice is still gone and his method of communication is now sign language. And I will continue to use quotes and words like said, spoke, and such.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Thanks for listening and I would love to hear your comments, even if they are to berate me for taking so long. ;) _


	11. Making Amends

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

_Thank you all reviewers for your comments. I will try to answer and address as many of them as I can in this story. And your support has been wonderful, so I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I am capable. _

_Also, special thanks to anonymous reviewer **Jasmine**. Your review helped move the story along at certain points. So thank you. _

_And thank you _**Imperial Mint**_ for chapterising, as always. _

**Mute Gardener**

**Ch.11- Making Amends **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_So," Yasuo was the first to speak again as the two weaved their way through the streets, "I'll go get Shikamaru; you get Sasuke-kun." Yasuo flashed a smile full of pure mischief, winking surreptitiously at his friend with a meaningful stare._

…

_Naruto blew harshly through his nose and narrowed his eyes at the last vestiges of Yasuo's dark green sleeve through the milling crowd. Well, maybe he did have no choice but to get Sasuke, he did pick him after all, despite the current awkwardness between them. But that didn't mean he had to go find him now. He had an hour, after all. His garden probably missed him the most this week, anyway, and he needed a good breather before he had to face his teammate again_

…_._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto could traverse this path with his eyes closed and never hit a stray branch or lose his balance over an unstable pile of leave. But all the same, he appreciated the beauty of Nature that accompanied the walk to assuage his thoughts as he made his way home. There was just something so calming in being surrounded by the bright green foliage, hearing the birds chirping their varying pitched tunes, and smelling the breath of wildlife at its best. It was a smell like no other that felt like moss under his skin, fresh cold water down his throat, and a brush of feathers against his face. Perhaps this synesthesia or Kankaku bloodline would be a burden at times, especially before he could fully control it, but right now he was most definitely enjoying its effects, being able to sense the world at a whole new level. It was like experiencing Nature with every scent possible, leaving no sensation ignored. All of Naruto's senses were wide open and alert as his trek came to close and he came up on the hundred year old oak that served as a doorway to his land.

Covering his eyes as he stepped back into the sunlight, Naruto squinted ahead, a small smile forming on his face, until he saw that he had company.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He recognized that form and those clothes.

Sasuke.

There he was. Profile in view as he sat sideways on the porch, one hand tucked under his chin and the other dangling over his propped-up knee. He seemed to be in a daze or asleep.

Naruto stepped forward cautiously, unsure how to approach, as though Sasuke was a wild animal that would bolt or become vicious at the slightest noise. And then he realised the full stupidity of his actions and that Sasuke would see him soon enough anyway. He had a mission to assign him, so this beat trying to find him later…Naruto's thoughts trailed off trying to find the upside to his unexpected visitor. He really hadn't planned on seeing Sasuke again so soon for good reason; he didn't know what to say to him yet.

'_Rip it off like a band aid, just rip it off like a band aid. Quickly and with as little pain as possible. You can do this Naruto.' _

Naruto crept closer to Sasuke, his eyes never leaving the relaxed, ethereal face. Though he wasn't looking where he was going, Naruto didn't make the slightest sound the whole way until he was right by Sasuke's side. The boy really must be asleep for him to not have even noticed Naruto's presence and body heat right beside him. It made Naruto smile to think that Sasuke must have felt so relaxed here, at Naruto's house, to let down his guard.

Leaning down, Naruto gently tapped on Sasuke's shoulder, peering down between the bangs that covered Sasuke's face to his closed eyes. 'Sasuke' formed silently on Naruto's lips before he blew a breath of air into his ear, shaking him ever so slightly as he did so.

Sasuke bolted up, stiffening immediately under Naruto's touch and spinning away from the blond a split second later, until he was on the other side of the deck, head bent low and bangs once again hiding his eyes from view.

"Na-Naruto," Sasuke sputtered, coughing to get the sleep out of his voice. Slumping forward now that he knew he could let his guard down, Sasuke gripped his head in his hands and then raked his fingers hard up his scalp, groaning sleepily all the while. "Where have you been?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, not that Sasuke could see, and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. _'I guess we should go inside now,' _Naruto thought and gestured to the door futilely, as Sasuke still had his head bowed. All the same, he made his way over to the door and took out his keys, which he had kept at the top pocket inside his bag –thinking ahead for once.

Sasuke finally looked up at the sound of the lock turning, and straightened up to walk over to Naruto's side. Naruto opened the door and held it open for Sasuke, making a little nudging movement with his head for Sasuke to proceed. Sasuke stared at him, hard, for a good minute, standing right at the threshold, but refusing to go any further. Finally, after a good look over, where Naruto was sure Sasuke could tell he was squirming and just itching to avert his gaze, Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little more and then reached up to hit Naruto upside the head.

'_Ow!'_ Naruto's head vaulted forwards, almost hitting the door, but luckily missing the hard wood by half an inch. Rubbing the back of his head and internally grumbling about stupid bastards who only knew how to express themselves through violence, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke stepping inside without a second glance back to see how the blond was fairing from his assault.

Regardless of misperceived and put-on personas, if Naruto had his voice at that moment, the bastard would be covering his ears from the verbal abuse he would be receiving. That is, until Naruto could get close to him to deliver the physical abuse as well.

"Well nice to see you too bastard," Naruto signed, adding an extra curse in there just for fun.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto gesticulating into thin air. "What are you doing?"

Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm. '_Duh.' _Of course Sasuke doesn't know sign language. It was amazing how, even while in the middle of a fight, he still fell into a calm level of comfort so easily with Sasuke.

Naruto held up a pointed finger and then began digging into his travel bag. He still had Tsunade's thought-converter communicator here somewhere.

_Aha!_ Naruto victoriously held the piece high in the air, gripped in his fist like it was some kind of grand prize. _Found it._

He brought it back down to wipe some dust and other debris from the bottom of his bag off it.

A pregnant pause followed; Naruto looking at the now cleaned object in his hands and feeling the temperature drop with every passing second.

_So,__ 'Now would be a really good time for a well-place cough or laugh or something. A joke even,' _Naruto added, frustrated. All these awkward silences had become the worst thing about losing his voice. He couldn't fill them in anymore. And it irked him to no end. _Do you want to sit down?_

"Hn," Sasuke nodded with a grunt, looking around into Naruto's house for the second time in his life. They had only made it past the threshold so far, as Naruto's little gestures had thrown Sasuke even more off kilter.

Naruto led the way further inside until they were in the living room, having decided to stay clear of the kitchen for the time being. If Sasuke wanted something to eat or drink, Naruto had no doubt that Sasuke would let him know. They were hardly ever polite with one another, and they never tiptoe around a question, stomping was more like it.

Naruto motioned to the couch, which Sasuke took as his cue to sit down, while Naruto went around to the other side of the table to sit on a pillow on the floor.

"Where have you been, Naruto?" Sasuke asked more vehemently this time, determined to get an answer, Naruto guessed.

Fumbling to place the communicator in front of him at a good height where Sasuke could see, above the table, Naruto kept his responses as simple as possible. _Suna._

Naruto could swore he heard Sasuke growl at his answer, but it was too quiet of a growl to get a good read, and the noise only lasted for a second so he couldn't be sure.

"What were you doing there?" Sasuke asked, brushing his fingers against the tabletop in complete nonchalance and disinterest.

_Visiting, _Naruto suppressed the urge to swallow and appear ill at ease. He could do this.

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to the screen in Naruto's palm as he continued. _Politics, learning sign language…and finding out more about what that jutsu did to me. _Naruto waved his other hand vaguely, hoping Sasuke would catch onto the fact that he was referring to the mission where he had lost his voice.

Fortunately, Sasuke was right in step with him. "And what did you learn?" He asked, a bit more eager and worried this time, looking like he was straining against his very skin to keep himself from leaning closer to Naruto. "Is it….are you…"He trailed off, either at a loss for words or unwilling to voice his thoughts without showing even more worry for his friend, whom he wasn't sure what to expect from anymore.

Naruto nodded quickly, assuring Sasuke before he really became worried. _I'm fine. In no danger. Just…_ He promptly dropped the device onto the counter, afraid it would show more of his thoughts than he wanted projected if he held it any longer.

"'Just' what?" Sasuke asked, a bit forcefully, reaching over the counter to pick up the translator and push it back into Naruto's hands, giving him a look that said he was in no mood for nonsense.

Naruto reluctantly grasped the thing in his palm again, allowing Sasuke to let go, but not before brushing the underside of his long, pale, and surprisingly smooth fingers against Naruto's.

_The jutsu activated my dormant bloodline and, _he fumbled around in his head for the right words, trying not to tell too much all at once, but just enough to keep Sasuke in the loop. _And now I am working to control this new…power…of heightened, combined senses. I don't know if you know the term synesthesia…_ Naruto let his thoughts trail off, waiting for Sasuke's response. It would make things a lot easier if Sasuke could at least relate, even minutely, to what he was talking about, experiencing right now.

Unfortunately, such luck and grace was not at his side. Sasuke shook his head, shooting Naruto a weird look as though he thought Naruto was making up words for some make believe disease that would explain his behaviour before leaving for Suna.

Naruto blew harshly through his nose. How was he supposed to explain this? How had Yasuo explained this again?

Yasuo!

Naruto looked down and checked his watch.

Darn, he still had about 45 minutes until they had to meet. Naruto looked up again at Sasuke. He had so much to tell him and then he still had to drag his friend to the meeting place to tell him about the mission. But a mad Sasuke was not a willing Sasuke, so Naruto would have to explain everything as best he could if he wanted to get anywhere with him.

_It's a mixing of the senses.__..__like using more than one sense at once, the two working in tandem; seeing something and feeling it at the same time; smelling something and tasting it at the same time. Your senses are all in tuned with one another. Or at least, _Naruto rubbed some imaginary dirt off the sides of the communicator, chancing a glance up at Sasuke to see how he was taking it so far. _That's how it's working for me._

Sasuke's face did not betray any emotions as he stared at the words in Naruto's hands. He blinked and then looked down at his clasped hands for a moment in thought.

Finally, he looked back up at Naruto, face cool and relaxed. "And this," he said, gesturing to Naruto as a whole, "Is a common thing?"

If Naruto didn't know Sasuke's method of questioning and uncertainty, which usually came out as a condescending sneer, then he would have crossed his arms an glared at the young man across from him. But as it was, he nodded, face and eyes open for Sasuke to easily read.

_Yeah. It's like when you think of a certain number and always see it as colour in your mind. Or when you feel a piece of wood and feel the taste of cedar and the scent of the forest in your mouth. _Naruto shrugged. Maybe these things weren't as common as he had thought. It would certainly explain his bloodline better if he was the only one experiencing these things on a day to day basis. Didn't everyone have at least a similar experience with synesthesia at least once in their lives?

Sasuke shook his head slowly, his bangs rustling ever so slightly with the movement, though his eyes never left Naruto's, searching into the blue like he was trying to solve a puzzle laid out before him.

Naruto could see the word 'no' forming on his lips, before Sasuke's head suddenly halted its negative motion and he froze, eyes narrowing further into slits.

"Like looking at a particular photograph and feeling like two hands are resting securely on your shoulders? And then they disappear a moment later when you realize they're there." Sasuke asked in a whisper, his eyes slowly glazing over and making their descent from Naruto's to his own hands once again.

Naruto swallowed suddenly, having not expected that one at all.

_Umm. _Naruto fiddled with his communicator again, picking at the top like it was dough to be shaped. _I suppose so. Yeah!__ 'As long as he understands the idea somewhat…even if his example is a little sad and creepy__,__'_ _Yeah, that would work. _ Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically, encouragingly.

"So your senses are all confused like that? Isn't that a bad thing, dobe?"

Naruto couldn't help himself from grinning. Back to name calling was a good thing. It meant that Sasuke was not as mad as when he had walked through the door.

Still, Naruto was quick to shake his head and keep Sasuke's attention from reverting back to their fight a week ago.

_No, it's a good thing. Well, _ he shrugged, pursed lips jutting outwards in a funny smirk, _it will be once I learn how to control it and use it to my benefit._

"Hn." Sasuke raised a finger to rest between his lips, just short of biting the appendage in contemplation. "Who's helping you control it? Anyone alive who has this same bloodline?"

Now it was a puzzle that could be solved, so Naruto knew Sasuke was back in his element, feeling a bit more comfortable when he could lay facts on the table and sweep all emotions and the past aside in lieu of more important things. And Naruto had no qualms at throwing another wrench in the line of thought.

_Unfortunately, no. I'm the last one. First one for centuries, actually. _Naruto scratched his chin, looking up; it seemed so odd that this bloodline had stayed inactive for so many centuries. How had it not surfaced before now? Maybe there was more danger to it than had Kyuubi described? Perhaps it took having the Kyuubi in him to even meet the requirements of being able to use such power. Who knew? Now that Sasuke brought it up, it would have been very helpful to know someone more versed in this stuff than he.

"Someone must know something, though. What about your perverted sensei?" Sasuke asked, seeing the conundrum as well and furrowing his brows slightly as he tackled the problem in his head.

_Which one? _

"Jiraiya," Sasuke deadpanned in that you're-a-moron voice, which he had perfected over the years so he could get the message across in so few syllables with little inflection needed. The glaring helped too.

Naruto pinched his lips together, bringing down his brows in thought. He hadn't really considered Jiraiya. Sure, he was old, but not _that _old. Kyuubi even had to wrack his memory a bit to remember all the details; what would Jiraiya know? Then again, it never hurt to ask. _I suppose_, he answered with a shrug, though looking a little pained that that was his best option. He was hoping Sasuke could come up with something better than just, 'go ask Jiraiya 'cause he's an old Toad Sage'.

"Well at least he might be able to help you researching the bloodline more." Sasuke didn't like it when Naruto placated him by agreeing, as though saying, 'well, if that's the best you can do…'. Needless to say, it always worked to tick Sasuke off, which Naruto _was _well aware of.

"I'm sure he'd have more access into older and more classified sections of the library than you," Sasuke said with a little bite, whether from Naruto's appeasements or his soreness from the still un-breached topic of Naruto's departure, Naruto wasn't sure. But he figured it was safe to say it was either one or the other, or both. Regardless, it just served to make Naruto feel a little worse at hiding yet another thing from Sasuke. Like the fact that he was an ANBU and had as much clearance as Jiraiya, especially with his unofficial position aside Tsunade.

_Right,_ Naruto reached one hand up to scratch his temples, just covered by the cloth of his hitai-ite. _About that…_

'_Wait. This'll overload him and then who knows how he'll react,' _Naruto thought; with a deep breath, mentally sticking his tongue out at the imaginary Yasuo in the process –_'__S__ee, I'm facing the problem already! –_ Naruto focused on the bigger problem at hand.

_But_ _first,_he looked up to make sure he had Sasuke's full attention. He did. _I just want to say…I'm…sorry for…you know, _ Naruto shrugged one shoulder, looking at the arm rest below Sasuke's elbow. _Leaving, like that. And all._

Naruto spent the next moments twiddling his fingers together and gathering the will and courage to look Sasuke in the eye. Finally, when the silence had stretched on for too long and Naruto had to see how Sasuke's face reflected his reaction, he looked up. And Sasuke was just staring at him. It seemed he had been waiting for Naruto to meet his gaze, as he smirked when Naruto did so, before responding.

"Hn, dobe." He crossed his arms and titled his head to the side, the nervousness and uncertainty now mirrored on his face as well. "Sorry for using the Sharingan on you."

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk, easing the tension that had permeated the room with a flick of a spark in his blue eyes. It was good to get that behind them. They weren't like girls, needing to talk something out for hours, or worse, days. He knew Sasuke understood and vice versa. That was just how they worked. Already, Naruto felt the weight on his shoulders disappear, leaving only a phantom pain behind from the days he had had to bear that extra load.

"So what were you going to say before?" Sasuke asked, once the awkward moment was over; never one to forget a comment.

_What?_ Naruto looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, hoping that would deter Sasuke for the moment. Now that they had gotten their apologies aside, the air was clear and nothing was off limits in this conversation.

Sasuke was not amused, though. "Don't 'what?' me, you idiot," he reproached, glowering. "I made a comment how Jiraiya had more access to more information on stuff like this and you made that face again, like you have some secret you're not telling." Sasuke crossed his arms tighter and stared Naruto down, his posture making it clear that nothing was happening until he got an answer.

Rats.

Naruto sighed in defeat and squared his shoulders. The question now was, how much to tell?

_Sasuke, _Naruto looked him straight in the eye before realizing that that made it worse; the words got stuck in his throat as he read Sasuke's semi-patient, eliciting stare. _'There is no easy way to say this. I should just come out and say it.' _

'_**I second that,' **_Kyuubi popped in with a yawn. _**'It's about time anyway.' **_

'_Nice of you to chime in,' _Naruto replied sarcastically. _'Perfect timing.' _

'_**Yeah, I'm going back to my nap. Just making sure you tell him; it's about time.' **_

'_Fine,' _Naruto snapped. _'Then go back to sleep so I can tell him.' _

'_**What?' **_Kyuubi grinned, showing all his sharp canines with glee. _**'Don't want an audience.' **_

'_You're more than just an audience__,__' _Naruto rolled his eyes mentally and pushed the big furl ball away. _'That's the problem. Now leave me and Sasuke be.' _

'_**Oh!' **_Kyuubi drew out the syllable as though Naruto was speaking in a code he just understood. _**'**__**I see how it is.' **_He slowly took a few steps back, slinking away into the shadows. _**'I'll just leave you two to it, then. Enjoy.' **_He smiled like he had just snagged the canary and wasn't going to share.

Naruto grit his teeth, knowing exactly what Kyuubi was thinking –it wasn't hard to figure out, especially after living with the fox for seventeen years.

'_Just shut up and leave, you oversized cat,' _he called to the empty shadows in vain, glaring flames at the imaginary fox right in his line of vision, and watching as deep brown and burgundy fur smoldered under the flames of his stare. _'Mwahahaha.' _

"I've never met that fox of yours, but I know by now that I don't want to by the way you come out of those little conversations of yours."

Naruto turned, refocusing his eyes to Sasuke and his amused smirk, no doubt having seen the look on Naruto's face as he cackled to the outside world, as Kyuubi had indeed stayed true to his word and left. Meshing his lips harshly together in embarrassment at being caught and what Kyuubi had been suggesting before he left, Naruto looked at a point above Sasuke's head and willed a blush from forming on his cheeks. He could swear he could hear the echo of a crackle in the back of his mind, but couldn't be sure.

_Uhh,_ Naruto stalled, still scanning the air around Sasuke. _'Wanna come back outside and look at the gardens? I think the peonies are in bloom and the rhodo –_

"Naruto," Sasuke cut him off immediately with a stern stare. "Tell me. Now."

'_**Tell him **_**now.' **

_Sasuke, I've been a member of the ANBU squad for a few years now and have recently been working under Tsunade as her unofficial partner, hopefully in training for Hokage, but unfortunately the…Council still…have…influence._ He slowly tapered off at seeing the incredulous look on Sasuke's face, eyes getting wider and wider with every word Naruto thought. He didn't think he had ever seen Sasuke so shocked in his life. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make this even worse, but it wasn't exactly like he had a choice. _And my recent trip to Suna was to appoint me as the political envoy amoung all the Great Nations, through which we hope to establish some kind of peaceful… agreement._

Naruto gulped; if he thought Sasuke looked surprised before, he looked just plain angry now. Anger reddened the tips of his ears, but with confusion still colouring his eyes in disbelief, and a hint of pain and mistrust flickering in the background of the black iris.

_I'm sorry._ Naruto truly wished he could have his voice back at this moment, if only to convey his true regret with the tone and intensity of his voice. Instead, he settled for not hiding the pained look on his face and doing his best to look Sasuke in the eye. _It wasn't my choice to keep this from you. Being on the ANBU, especially my less-than-known position, is extremely classified. Only handful of my superiors know and –_

"Who else?"

_Huh?_

"Who else knows besides Tsunade and the ANBU?" Sasuke's voice was emotionless and hard. Yes, it was safe to say that he was both hurt and angry.

_Well,_ Naruto pinched the fabric of his black pants between his fingers, rolling the material back and forth in an effort to keep from fidgeting. _Jiraiya knew. _

"Someone closer to our age?" Sasuke emphasised, his teeth slightly grinding as he tried to remain calm.

_Oh. _Yeah, of course he would want to know that. _Well, besides Gaara –'cause he's Kazekage and all –I have a partner. In the ANBU. _Looking at Sasuke he could tell this was only making the situation worse. Sasuke had probably been expecting him to say Kakashi-sensei –he wasn't that much older –or maybe even Shikamaru or Neji, being the geniuses they were. But no, Naruto could see now that he had just thrown in another surprise from out of the woods. _His name's Yasuo. He's a year older than our group; we met as new recruits in the ANBU a few years ago and have been partners ever since. In fact, _Naruto decided to drive on ahead, might as well get it all out of the way now; what was he waiting for? For Sasuke to smile and tell him how cool he thought this all was, how he always suspected Naruto was stronger and smarter than he let on, and excitedly ask what else?

Yeah, that wasn't happening. Ever.

_In fact, _he repeated, _you'll be meeting him very soon. I'm asking you, Shikamaru, and Yasuo to be part of my team for this mission to bring peace to the nations. _

Naruto bit his lip and sat back in his chair, though the tension never fully left his muscles. If Sasuke looked like he was going to run out or jump up and start a fight, Naruto would be ready. But Sasuke just sat there, staring unblinkingly at Naruto's right ear.

Time seemed to be passing through molasses, slowly and heavily. Naruto could feel the seconds ticking by, drumming loudly in his ears with no reprieve, pounding in his head like a whip that beating him down lower and lower. And Sasuke just kept staring, not at him, of course not, but at somewhere in his mind Naruto both dreaded and envied to go. He daren't say a word to break the silence, who knew how Sasuke would react?

"I accept."

Naruto blinked his wide eyes, startled. _What?_

"I accept the mission. When and where do we have to meet?" Sasuke asked, his voice icy and his features severe and hard.

Naruto swallowed, this wasn't a good reaction, per se. Nor was it a full blow out, horrible reaction. Naruto had a feeling the blow out would come later when he least expected it. For now, Sasuke would remain distant. But at least he was talking to Naruto, however long that would last, that is.

Naruto looked down at his watch.

Shoot.

_Now. At an old training ground. We should leave._ Naruto shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, then remembered that he had something to give Sasuke. Naruto turned around to his bag, sitting by his feet, and took out a scroll and large book.

_Here,_ he communicated, _I spent my time in Suna writing up the treaty as well as learning sign language. Our proposal passed Tsunade's approval, so we're good to go._ He handed the first scroll over to Sasuke, who delicately took the opposite end from Naruto and pulled it away harshly. Sasuke opened the document and scanned it quickly with his eyes, Sharingan flashing momentarily as he committed it to memory.

_Also,_ Naruto continued when Sasuke flicked his head up to show he was done. _I made a short list of easy signs for some people, but I would appreciate it if you read the whole thing and really learned how to sign._Naruto handed over the book of Japanese sign language, letting his hand drop the moment Sasuke had a good hold on the edge. Once Sasuke had the manual in his lap, Naruto looked away; he really hoped his friend would not refuse him.

"Sign language, huh?" Sasuke muttered as he cracked the cover and glanced down the first lines. "You learned this in a week?" He looked up, eyebrow raised, expectantly at Naruto's communicator, but not without unhidden malice and contempt in his tone.

_Well yeah__._ Naruto shifted in his seat, suddenly not sure what to do with his hands. _There was kind of a need to pick it up fast, right?_

The question was left in the air, unanswered.

"Have you always been this fast of a learner?" Sasuke asked, the bite in his words getting sharper and sharper with each word. Naruto always thought a sneer did nothing but show Sasuke's dark, ugly side; he didn't like it.

"Right," Sasuke drawled sardonically. "Anything else I should know before we head out?"

Naruto shook his head, he felt like a little child being reprimanded by an adult. Great way to start out as team leader; and just when they had been back on good terms too. Standing, Naruto shook off the depressing thought –they would fix things out on the road before they arrived in Iwa, they had to, and not only for the sake of the mission. Naruto needed his best friend back.

_C'mon. _ Naruto swung his pack over his shoulder, leaving his heavier ones on the floor for when he returned, and gestured to the door. _Yasuo and Shika are waiting for us. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Team Peace

'_Naruto's Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's Thoughts' **_

'_Written words' _

_Memories _

**Imperial Mint is really awesome for chapterising for me! : D **

_And I must acknowledge __**cutsycat**__, for she is a big helper for talking to me and questioning the story. I am sorry I do not say so in every chapter. I figured it's a given. I'll know better now for the future. ^-~ _

_Also, finally I would like to thank __**M.C.**__ for the comment. I'll admit, I had forgotten that part and was banking on a reader letting me know if I slipped up and got that wrong. Horrible, I know. I apologize. But you were the first one to tell me and I appreciate it very much and have fixed it. _

**The Mute Gardener**

**Ch. 12**

チーム平和

**Team Peace**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Right," Sasuke drawled sardonically. "Anything else I should know before we head out?" _

_Naruto shook his head, he felt like a little child being reprimanded by an adult. Great way to start out as team leader; and just when they had been back on good terms too. Standing, Naruto shook off the depressing thought –they would fix things out on the road before they arrived in Iwa, they had to, and not only for the sake of the mission. Naruto needed his best friend back. _

_C'mon.  Naruto swung his pack over his shoulder, leaving his heavier ones on the floor for when he returned, and gestured to the door. Yasuo and Shika are waiting for us. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke refused to speak to Naruto the whole way over. They kept a distance of at least three body lengths apart, with Naruto ahead most of the time, showing the way. Naruto was shoving the branches around him like they were on the attack, getting frustrated by every leaf that shoved its way into his face. Slapping his arms out and around him against the greenery, he was making a cacophony worthy of a thunder storm. And his senses were going haywire. Every branch and leaf he touched sent sharp shivers running down his spine; every bug that flew by or landed on him felt like meshed netting smothering his face; every crack of leaves or twigs underfoot smelt like fresh blood after the harsh cracking of bones. Needless to say, on top of everything that was going on with the resentful and brooding bastard behind him, Naruto was not a happy camper.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had reverted back to his even quieter and moodier self, making his presence essentially unknown if not for the dark and ominous rain cloud that followed him everywhere he went. It was almost a good thing that Naruto was so far apart from him because any closer and he would have been suffocating under the oppressing vibes Sasuke was sending out, like a smoker spreading cancer to those around him.

The meeting spot was only a few minutes away from the outskirts of town, somewhere between the park and the edge of the training grounds. It was slightly secluded in a small grove of trees and out of the way enough that few people wandered in. Naruto and Yasuo had found it together during one of their nightly strolls around the village, where they were supposed to split up and cover the entire parameter in half the time, but instead ended up doing the whole loop together when their initial greetings turned into heated discussions that carried them through the night. Luckily they were able to keep sharp eyes and ears out as they debated the purpose and merits of thrusting new ANBU into the field with no mentoring, among other things. It quickly became their place to meet, take a break, hide out from Tsunade and work in general, or just to hang out.

Naruto made a sharp turn just past a small copse of trees, throwing Sasuke for the moment as he swerved to stay on track. A few more turns, and they were breaking through the line of trees into a small, grassy area, equipped with bench and stone wall. But as it was, the bench was already occupied.

"Well it's about time," Yasuo rolled his head onto his arm, which was slung across the back of the bench, lazily. "I was about to go look for you myself and see if you chickened out," he said and gave a long, hard look at Naruto, trying to decipher what words could not tell him. Naruto, try as he might, could not hide the somber, saddened look in his eyes from Yasuo.

"I see; you told him." Yasuo guessed correctly, leaving the rest of his thoughts unspoken. His gaze switched over to Sasuke, who was standing and staring woodenly at Yasuo, his eyes narrowing further by the second as a light of recognition seem to go off in his head.

"So this is _Yasuo_?" He ground the name out like it was a scum under his shoes.

Yasuo quickly narrowed his eyes as well in response and stood up. "I see you've told him everything then," he said to Naruto with both resignation and reluctance, though all the while keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "I take it it didn't go well," Yasuo said as he took a step towards Sasuke. Sasuke took a few steps in kind, the two advancing on each other until they were not even a foot apart, close enough to incinerate one another with the heat in their eyes.

"So you're Yasuo," Sasuke repeated derisively, as though speaking to an incompetent child.

"You're Sasuke." Yasuo unabashedly raked his eyes up and down Sasuke's body, sizing him up but not coming to any definite verdict yet.

Naruto grit his teeth; he wasn't sure to be exasperated or scared that his two good friends were finally meeting, and not in the best of settings either. If he could speak he would most definitely be distracting their attention as best he could from their little stare fest. But as it stood, he couldn't. So he was left to stare and frantically think of other ways to divert their attention. It was getting uncomfortable.

Yasuo finally broke the silence and voiced what he really wanted to say. "What did you do to Naruto?"

"What?" Sasuke snorted scathingly. "What did _I _do to him?" He sneered, his eyes flickering briefly towards Naruto. "I don't think that's the question –" he cut himself off; though Naruto had a good feeling of what he was going to say. Instead, Sasuke settled for throwing the question back at Yasuo. "How is it any of your business?"

Taking another step forward until the two were practically nose to nose, both refusing to back down, Yasuo used his height -2 inches – to an advantage and looked down, pointedly. "It's my business because Naruto's my friend."

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted, "Maybe he is. I wouldn't know. But I would check with him if I were you," he pushed his body that much further, until he was breathing fire right at Yasuo's face. "Just for precaution."

Yasuo mashed his teeth together, the only outward sign that he was pissed at Sasuke for debasing Naruto like that, before for the punches flew. Without time to react, as any seasoned shinobi should have been when not riled up in the inferno of the moment, Sasuke was knocked down to the ground, crumpling unceremoniously on the dirt.

"_Pff" _Sasuke spit out the dirt and blood mixed in his mouth and then wiped his dirtied sleeve roughly across his face as he stood to face Yasuo again. Now that the first shot had been called, there was no holding back. The battle had begun.

Naruto could only watch in horror as Sasuke leapt up and moved to land a punch of his own to Yasuo's face, only to find his fist in a strong, vice grip. Yasuo twisted the captured wrist to the left, causing Sasuke to flip with the movement in order to wrench his hand free. It wasn't until both feet were back on the ground that he was able to land a strong round house kick to Yasuo's stomach, cutting his foot sharply against the boy's side. Miraculously, Yasuo was able to keep his ground, despite the force of the blow and was afforded half a second to catch his breath before charging at Sasuke again.

Naruto was not going to tolerate this much longer. He had thought that he and Yasuo had gone at it like two alpha males when they first met, but their clashes paled in comparison to the proud ferocity in his two friends' eyes. Apparently he and Yasuo had had more civility to their animosity than they thought. The way these two were going at it now, Naruto wasn't sure either would leave without some kind of maiming injury.

Finally stepping forward, Naruto was between the two in a second, knee up to block Yasuo's left leg from connecting with Sasuke's middle, and both hands out and gripping two individual fists that were about to meet halfway. With an angry shove, he pushed both opponents in opposite directions, making them stagger away from him and fall, defeated, to the ground.

"Now enough is enough!" He signed with a particular vehemence at Yasuo, though his eyes switched from one man to the other with each word, letting them both know they were in his line of fire. "We have a mission here and you two are acting like a pack of animals! Yes, Yasuo," he turned his gaze solely to the other blond. "I told Sasuke everything, and he's being a bastard. I lied to him all these years." Naruto risked a glance at Sasuke, who was looking both confused, trying to make sense of Naruto's language, and lost in rage at both Naruto and Yasuo for sharing yet another, intimate thing that he had no clue of.

"What did I expect?" Naruto moved his hands in the air, though he was talking more to himself at this point. "But!" He turned his attention back to Yasuo, flames back in his eyes. "That doesn't mean you can just start beating each other up because you don't agree.

"Weren't _you_ the one," he pushed a finger in Yasuo's chest to prove the point, "pushing me to get everything out in the open for the good of the mission? We have to trust one another; this isn't some simple job we get paid for if all our eggs line up correctly." Yasuo nodded, he knew all that. He did. And Naruto knew he did too. But he had stepped out of line. Still, even Naruto could tell he wasn't sorry in the least for defending his friend.

"Fine. Fine!" Naruto groped the air in front of him with clawed hands like he wanted to strangle something. "I do appreciate you standing up for me," he sighed, "But this is neither the time nor the situation." He scrubbed his eyes with his knuckles and pulled them down his cheeks roughly, as though he wished to tear off the skin.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto allowed a small smile at Yasuo –very small, mind you –and then braced himself to look at Sasuke once more.

Sasuke, for his part, was gnashing his teeth together, lips pursed and pale. It was obvious he was dying to ask what the heck was being said, but no questions or any pleas of need for either Yasuo or Naruto were going to pass his lips.

'_Uchihas,' _Naruto thought exasperatedly with an inward sigh.

Naruto gestured for Yasuo to relay to Sasuke what had been said. Otherwise, they'd be here all day, as Sasuke wasn't going to say or do anything to help the situation.

"Naruto said to knock it off," Yasuo acquiesced. "We have work to do and we have to get along to do it."

"Well," Sasuke looked straight at Yasuo, his face blank once again, "Then I don't know how we're going to accomplish this mission," Sasuke bit back.

Naruto felt the blood freeze in his veins and the air welled up in his throat and whooshed out, not to be replaced by another breath. He had known this was how Sasuke felt. He had to have known. Sasuke didn't trust him. Sasuke didn't want to work with him. Sasuke didn't consider him a friend.

He wished he could find the words and the voice to tell Sasuke exactly why he did it, exactly what Sasuke meant to him, and exactly what he wanted to do with Sasuke if given the chance.

But he couldn't – in both the sense of ability and courage needed to produce.

Yasuo's eyes looked back and forth between the two boys, seemingly stuck in the middle of a raging, invisible battle.

What Yasuo really wanted to ask then was, "Then why are you here, Sas-u-ke?" in as cold a tone as possible, anything to respond to the shock and hurt he could feel physically radiating off his partner. But he knew that that would relieve the situation none. So instead, he settled for something more neutral.

"Do you accept this mission?" His tone was still cold and condescending –the bastard who hurt Naruto really didn't deserve anything more.

Sasuke regarded him with cold, calculating eyes; he knew what Yasuo was thinking. How the older blond was doing all this in Naruto's defense. And yet it only incensed Sasuke more. Yasuo didn't have the right to defend Naruto tooth and nail like that when Sasuke didn't even know the man. How can someone be so close to Naruto, his best friend, without Sasuke knowing them? And Sasuke knew Naruto, or so he had thought. He hadn't let Naruto in his life for nothing; he had thought he knew Naruto. _Knew _him. And yet there was a whole other man in Naruto's life who knew Naruto better than Sasuke did. That was impossible! Impossible!

Sasuke took a deep breath; Uchihas did not lose their cool, especially over worthless dobes who –never mind.

Sasuke knew that this was a very important mission, even from the little that Naruto had so far told him. What it would mean to unite all the great nations under one treaty. And he had been handpicked to make this grandeur possible. And though he was reluctant and unsure what it meant at the moment, he did know that he had not been picked by the Kazekage Gaara, nor Tsunade. He had been picked by Naruto. He could fool himself and say it was because he was one of the few geniuses in the village and that they needed him for strategy and the power of the Uchiha line, but he knew that wasn't it. Shikamaru was most likely smarter than he was –by a bit –and from what Sasuke was able to take in from this "New Naruto" that had just sprung forth, he realised this foreign Naruto could keep pace with him and Shikamaru just as well. Not to mention the power. Sasuke clenched his fists just at the thought; he'd rather not think about these things just now. Naruto was a dobe. A do-be. A dead last. Sure he had gotten stronger over the years, as Sasuke knew from having fought beside him in battles, but nothing ever led Sasuke to believe that he was more powerful than Sasuke himself.

It was infuriating and humiliating and just unfair!

And yet Sasuke stayed his ground. Uchihas don't run away from problems. They analyse them, weigh the pros and cons as well as the self sacrifice and gains, and then, only then, do they act.

So Sasuke was still here, in the weighing stage. But regardless, he had already told Naruto he would accept the mission and had followed Naruto here to the meeting site. Sasuke would like to say it was shock making his body act and move of its own accord, but he also knew there was something deeper there. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know at this moment. But he did know that it was telling him that if he wanted to get to know this new Naruto, who had been hiding from him for so long, his best chance would be to go on this mission.

"Fine," he repeated what he had told Naruto earlier. "I'm in."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, life flooding back into his lungs and body; a gesture which went ignored but not unnoticed. Sasuke's official acceptance wasn't a gesture of friendship or forgiveness by any means, but it was a start, and Naruto would take it.

"Am I late?" A bored, drawling voice broke the awkward and tense silence as the last member made his way into the grove.

Three heads turned to see Shikamaru come ambling across the grass, hands in pocket and head tilted to the side on his shoulder as though he were sleeping as he walked. His tone suggested that he knew he was late and was well aware of what was going on here, Sasuke's black eye and clenched fists being one's first indicator, but he was not going to get involved.

Naruto quickly shook his head and hitched a welcoming smile on his face for Shikamaru's benefit. "No, you're fine," he signed, before the thought caught up to him again that he needed a translator. So, instead, he gave two thumbs up and gestured for Shika to join them.

"It's okay," Shikamaru waved Naruto's hands away, "I know sign language."

"You do?" Naruto's jaw dropped, his hands spazzing quickly in the air before hanging limply at his side. "And you couldn't have said something before now?" He gained control of his motions again as anger replaced surprise. He could have –could have –ugh!

"Well we haven't seen each other since the meeting with all our friends, and at the time you didn't know sigh language, so what was the point?"

Naruto frowned. He was right. Sasuke's presence always did manage to scramble his thoughts like this, making him feel like the idiot everyone saw him as.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He rolled his eyes and looked up, sighing again when he saw that the trees were blocking his view of the clouds. "I knew you'd learn it eventually anyway. Probably by the time you returned. That is, if the whole mute thing was real. Kiba, Ino, and Chouji still have bets going on that this is just one of your big pranks."

Naruto blew out a long and tired breath. Figures they'd be the last to believe, or rather, the ones to be in denial for so long.

"I know. Troublesome," Shikamaru echoed Naruto's sentiments exactly.

"How; when; why?" Naruto asked, not sure which question he wanted to start with first.

"My mom was nagging me to do something productive with my time –Shogi not something a young boy should be doing all day, apparently –so I went to see Asuma , but of course he wanted time with Kurenai and shoved a stack of books on sign language in my hands. Keep me occupied." Shikamaru shrugged like it was nothing out of the ordinary. And for him, it probably wasn't. Something had to keep engaging that huge brain of his.

"So what are we in for?" Shikamaru brought the conversation back to the present; learning sign language was old news now.

So, back to business. Best not to waste Shika's potential cloud-watching and ignoring work time. Naruto brought his hands up and turned back to the group, trying to figure out the right words to say to bring this mishmash bunch together. Despite his little speech to baachan, he knew this wasn't going to be a simple walk in the park.

Yasuo stepped up, a hesitant grin on his face as he clapped Naruto's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I have a speech," he said, looking particularly proud and excited.

Chuckling silently, Naruto nodded his okay and presented the invisible stage to his friend. "They're yours, then."

"Alright Team Peace!" Yasuo threw his hands up with a cheer, freezing his position as he waited for the rest of the team to join in –not that they did any more than look at him oddly, or in Sasuke's case, with disgust, and drag out an awkward silence. It seemed that Yasuo had decided to forget his little scuffle with Sasuke and his silent conversation with Naruto in favour of bringing everyone together and starting out on as good a foot as possible, albeit a corny one.

Naruto hid a smirk behind his hand as he suavely scratched his noise; he was sure a chuckle would have escaped by now if he had had his voice. Always leave it to Yasuo to dispel the awkwardness and make a joke; though, also always trust Yasuo to create the tension in the first place. But that was beside the point at the moment.

"You all know why you're here," Yasuo began; tilting his chin up and clasping his hands behind his back, he took on the pose of a leader, as he had seen his blond friend do many times.

"Then why are you telling us again?" Shikamaru complained from the back, but was promptly ignored, as expected.

Yasuo continued on. "We've been asked to represent all the great nations, even the smaller ones," he added as an afterthought, "and work for a peace treaty that will last through more than just a devastating war or desperate times." Yasuo flicked out his left then right hand in emphasis of the casual ways treaties come together and then fall apart again so quickly. "Our goal is to make a difference in the world." He started to pace up the clearing, reaching a thick oak, which he placed his hand for a moment, allowing the words to sink in to his listeners, and then turning back around to retrace his steps. "Not just for Konoha or Suna, but for everyone. Not just for politicians or kages or shinobi, but for civilians and families and all the little villages that get tossed around and used at the discretion of the larger ones."

Naruto gulped. He could feel the words crashing down in waves between him and Yasuo. He didn't know if Yasuo was reading his mind or if it was the other way around, but he just knew that this was exactly what they all needed to hear.

Sasuke listened with rapt attention, despite his initial instincts to ignore and brood. He was still upset with both Naruto and Yasuo, but he wasn't so petty as to ignore the greater issue at hand. He was being handed the elements to make gold and asked if he was up for the challenge. Yasuo's words were now giving him the confidence not just to accept because he felt obligated, but to feel important and excited that he would be the one to change the world. Not that it took precedence over Itachi –that was family –but in the meantime before he could find a way to accomplish his first goal of revenge, this seemed like something worthwhile.

Shikamaru, for his part, looked a little less bored than usual. If one knew how to look, as so few did, they would see that he was soaking in every word as well; impressed by Yasuo's speech and intrigued for the trek ahead. If anything, he would find something beyond the dull humdrum of life in the village.

"So I'm asking everyone here now," Yasuo was coming to an end as he looked at everyone present, "Whether they are not only ready but eager to accept this weight on their shoulders and put aside all past grudges and stereotyped misconception of other countries for the sake of the greater good?"

Three heads nodded reverently and it seemed like they were the only ones in the world. This small, private clearing could easily be mistaken for another dimension where only these four existed for the purpose of one mission. And it felt good.

Then just like that, the spell broke and they were back in Konoha.

"Well," Yasuo hopped down from his proverbial platform and came closer to the whole group. "I'm done for now. I think this is all going to work out just fine." He shrugged his arms over Naruto and Shikamaru's shoulders, Sasuke being on the opposite side of him. "I can see we're all going to get along." He gave a reassuring, forgiving, while at the same time, apologetic, smile to Sasuke. If Naruto still wanted him on the team, then Yasuo would give him the benefit of the doubt. They had just gotten off on the wrong foot was all.

"Alright," he said, making sure he still had the group's attention. "Then I think we're good for now. We have all been officially discharged as Konoha shinobi and civilians. So start getting your affairs in order to leave for several months, maybe a year or so, and we'll meet up here tomorrow to start going over the basic documents." He turned to Naruto and smiled a slightly apologetic, slightly amused smile. "I'd let you do the honours, but I think we need a loud authoritative voice for this once again; so, group dismissed!"

Sasuke's eyes burned suddenly at the blatant mockery. How dare this guy mock Naruto for being mute! He must be a glutton for punishment or something because by the time Sasuke finished with him the man would be ashes. _Ashes._

Sasuke blinked.

What did he care? Why was he being so defensive? Naruto wasn't his best friend anymore; hell, he wasn't even a friend as far as Sasuke was concerned. So what did he care if Yasuo insulted the boy?

All the same, Sasuke could feel his glare intensify, unbidden, on the taller blond man as he walked even closer to Naruto, all chummy and the likes. Sasuke could swear that was a growl in his throat –but he'd deny it all the same.

"So, who's up for some good cooking?" Yasuo grinned, looking between Shikamaru and Sasuke expectantly, seemingly ignoring Sasuke's withering attention.

Shikamaru barely spared the man a glance before muttering his familiar phrase and sighed. "Can't my mom wants me home tonight. Women," he muttered, pulling out of the group hug and turning his head to the clouds again; this meeting was done as far as he was concerned.

"Sasuke?"Yasuo held his free hand out to the boy.

_Why was Yasuo being so nice to him_, was the main thought going through Sasuke's head. It was a better question than the one about why he still cared about Naruto even when he was still royally pissed at him.

Sasuke looked at the man suspiciously. He still didn't like him. He glared at the green-clad blond as he reiterated this thought in his head. And to top it all off, this man knew Naruto better than Sasuke did himself, as stated numerous times before –but Sasuke didn't care because the fact was still bugging him. This man had spent more time with Naruto, grown up with Naruto, and knew Naruto's deepest, darkest secrets. Where had Sasuke been when Naruto had joined the ANBU and gotten a new best friend without telling anyone?

Where did Sasuke fit into all that?

Not even sure how to put a name to all these revelations, he chose to just stare Yasuo down until the other man dropped his outstretched hand with a shrug of his shoulder.

An awkward silence descended, Yasuo once again feeling like he was in the middle of something between Naruto and Sasuke; Naruto overwhelmed with guilt and wishing to find a way to make everything better; and Sasuke torn between hatred, betrayal, and confusion. None of the boys said anything as the seconds dragged on. Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke, who was looking anywhere but, in hopes that his 'former' friend would look his way and tell him what he could do to alleviate the situation. Naruto would do anything.

Apparently, Sasuke must have heard part of Naruto's wish as he finally looked away from the fascinating dirt smears on his sandals to meet Naruto's gaze.

It was cold. Sasuke looked at Naruto's defiantly, daring him to try and make this better. But of course, as the number one, unpredictable ninja, giving up isn't it Naruto's vocabulary, which he conveyed as much as he steadied his own sorrowful and imploring gaze to Sasuke.

'_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry__,__'_ he repeated over and over in his head. For once, he wanted Sasuke to switch on his Sharingan and look into his mind, hear his thoughts and understand that Naruto had never meant to hurt him like this. It was all a secret the Hokage had forced him to keep. It was a secret kept from all but the ANBU, an organization he had been in only because he had been antsy, trying to keep his energy and power in check while acting the town idiot, and the old man had offered him a job that he had said would help Naruto channel his energy for better use. And so, Naruto had passed the ANBU exam in private and joined the damned organization that protected Konoha from behind their porcelain masks and from within the shadows that scoured the village, mostly unnoticed and ignored. It wasn't meant to be anything more than a job; a challenge to keep him on his toes and continue to sharpen his mind. He never expected to make a friend or find his place within the union. But he did.

Naruto licked his lips nervously. He wasn't sure how long he could stand and see Sasuke regarding him so coldly. When the Uchiha wanted, he could hide all emotions and make his face a blank slate. Usually Naruto would tell him to cut it out, tell him a lame joke, or get mad and goad Sasuke into a fight. Then the emotions would come back, one by one. Slowly, but surely. That was their understanding. But now, that understanding had been lost. And it was Naruto's fault.

Yet Sasuke must have seen something that Naruto was trying to get across, because though his expression didn't change, Sasuke broke the silent a moment later.

"Hn."

Yasuo cocked his head to the side. "Hn?" He squinted at Sasuke, confused. "So…"

But Naruto was already grinning.

Yasuo looked over at Naruto for answers, using his own silent communication with his blond counterpart to translate Sasuke's glottal noise.

"Good." Yasuo mirrored Naruto's grin a moment later. "I think we should all head over to Naruto's then and have him make us a good dinner. I got sick of Suna food after a few days. Not that Temari isn't a great cook, but everything they make is so dry. Fits the atmosphere, I suppose."

Naruto opened his mouth only to close it a second later and shake his head in resignation. Rolling his eyes at Yasuo, following it with a quick glare as Yasuo was already walking away towards Naruto's house, Naruto nodded his head and waved Sasuke along to follow him.

"I mean, considering, her cooking was good. But let me tell you, Naruto can cook the best of them all."

Yasuo was now several paces ahead, blabbering at the mouth as he was wont to do when unsure how to approach a sticky or delicate situation. But no matter, there was no arguing with Yasuo.

"I know Naruto can cook," Naruto heard Sasuke grumble from behind. His mouth twitched in the corner, which he was quick to suppress, lest Sasuke see it and go back to being his silent, broody self. Maybe he could get Sasuke's friendship back after all. But he would be crazy to think it wouldn't take a lot of time and persuasion. He just hoped Sasuke wasn't too fed up with him by the time he found out all there is to know about Naruto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N:**__ Hello everyone! It's me again. Another chapter for you, especially for __**LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD**_ _because you're a great conversationalist. ;) _

_I want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing; I appreciate your support and always love hearing from every one of you. So a huge thank you to you all! _


End file.
